


A Place Where We Belong

by Archwraith



Series: The Pact We Vowed [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archwraith/pseuds/Archwraith
Summary: The Forsaken continues to struggle after the campaign against the dreadlords are over. The Alliance refused to deal with them, the Scourge is hovering before them like a shadow, and the Scarlet Crusade grows as a threat continuously. There are not much choice left in such moment. As the leader of the Forsaken, Sylvanas Windrunner must choose now and then to ally herself with the Horde and throw away her past. But is it truly the only way for them to survive?
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: The Pact We Vowed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657378
Comments: 129
Kudos: 273





	1. Securing the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler alert for the Shadowlands and 8.3 content* Let's just say the recent reveal of the Shadowlands expansion (A very good trailer, as usual from Blizzard), I just hate the way they retconned things back to around WotLK where Sylvanas turned out she was allying with the Jailer, the major villain of the expansion when there are no mention of him at all in the book itself. I have no faith Blizzard is going to take this around right now so I kinda writes this to say "You know what? Screw you" to them*Spoiler ends*
> 
> My first fanfic for this ship? Hopefully it's something everyone might enjoy. I was thinking of this angle a few weeks ago and just recently write it.

The Undercity is built not without loss. The previously known kingdom of Lordaeron lies in ruins during the reign of its self-proclaimed king before his escape towards the Northend. The Forsaken struggles still to find a place in this world. With no ally, and the Scarlet Crusade at their doorstep alongside the remnant of the Scourge, they are hard pressed for their own survival. Sylvanas Windrunner recognized this more than anyone else. This is becoming a problem with more time progressing. They simply cannot focus on their war against the Scourge if this is to keep going on. The problem only escalates from here. The Alliance, namely the human of Stormwind refuses to even hear her messenger. All of them are shot from afar, and hardly anyone returns from the visit over there. The dwarfs of Khaz Modan shut their door tight, alongside the Kingdom of Gilneas, where it is reported by her scouts that they are currently dealing with a curse of their own. The remnants of Quel’Thalas are nowhere to be found either as their prince has led them to escape towards Belore knows where.

With the situation trying to tear apart her new faction, Sylvanas has not much idea to spare on where to go from now on. The campaign against the Dreadlords, while giving Sylvanas advantage to control the undead that has broken their grip from the Lich King, it still is a campaign that spends her own people. Worse still, not many are so easily freed from the Lich King himself and she has no means to increase the number of her own people on her own.

“We need an ally. There’s not much time before our resource is spent _and_ our people are continuously being raided by the Scarlet Crusade. Worse still should the Alliance turn their head against us, alongside the Scourge.”

“And do you think I don’t understand the current situation that you have to tell me again Varimathras? Curb your tongue and use your mind to think what we should do now instead of stating well known fact now.”

Varimathras is… a begrudging ally. She knows well not to trust him. No spawns of demon should be trusted after all. He’s just a means to an end. After the Forsaken finds its place in this world, she would get rid of him as soon as possible.

“If I may make a suggestion, my Lady?”

The voice comes from the corner of the Royal Chamber. One of the first few Forsaken that manage to broke free in the process after herself, alongside her own Dark Rangers. She was pretty sure she saw him once in Quel’Thalas as a magister back then but since she rarely dealt with magister in the first place, she dismissed the thought from the past and focuses on the present. He is assigned as her advisor for his quick wits. He is an efficient rogue and his help are immensely valued during her campaign against the Dreadlords. Veritas Deathwhisper.

“What’s on your mind, Veritas?”

“My lady, may I suggest seeking an ally from overboard? Our current progress here is stagnant and since we are in dire need of any ally, we should take any help by any means necessary.”

Varimathras moves forward and snorted, “What good is an ally overboard while we fought a war over here?”

“I never recalled asking you to answer for me Varimathras. Consider this my last warning _or I’ll have your tongue_!” Sylvanas snarls at him.

Varimathras face turns pale and bowed before returning to where he stands.

“Explain your means Veritas.”

Sylvanas noticed Veritas glared at Varimathras and quickly returned his head to looking back at her.

“Yes, my Queen. The land of Kalimdor has now been occupied by several people, mainly the Horde after the Burning Legion failed assault against the Night Elf. Why not appeal to them and ask them to become our ally? The Horde doesn’t have any base in the Eastern Kingdom. We can provide them a position here and in return ask for their assistance. Besides, in the upcoming campaign against the Scourge, we are to stand as a united front after all.”

Logical suggestion but the Horde is a questionable ally. Sylvanas own grudge against the Horde is still there. It was because of the Horde that she loses her family after all. Lirath, during one of the ambush the Horde commits during the Second War and Alleria, who goes to the frontline and went missing beyond the Dark Portal. However, she must focus of what it is if the Forsaken to survive. The Horde might be the correct choice in this current situation she’s facing. Still…

_How did he know so well about the land of Kalimdor and the Horde? Does he have experience there beforehand over there before being raised? Is he among the refugees that escaped Quel’Thalas? No. That doesn’t make any sense why he’s here now. If he’s amongst the refugees, surely he’s still over there in Kalimdor. I must inquire of this._

“Your suggestion might have merit Veritas. However, how come you’ve known of the Horde and the land of Kalimdor? Why have you not told me about this?”

He bows down apologetically at the question.

“My lady, this information was just recently acquired through the scouts you have sent across the border. The Alliance seems to be worrying about the movement of the Horde across the sea and your scouts overheard them. Thus, this is the reason why I just provided this information recently.”

Sylvanas doesn’t seem convinced about what Veritas said. Veritas is a man of interesting talent but is an enigma all the same. He always clouded his real motive behind the word of assurance for benefit of the Forsaken which he upholds still to this very day. However, no time like the present.

“And do you know where the Horde is located as of now?”

“I do, my Lady. I ask of you to spare me some of the champions you can give me to go over there and seek council with them.”

“I will not risk your safety with only some of my champions, Veritas. Your mission is the Forsaken top priority at the moment. Take Velonara since she seems to work best with you, alongside two Forsaken champions with you and go there. How long do you estimate this visit will be?”

Veritas looked surprised because of her suggestion to take Velonara with him. She was currently deployed at the front line of dealing with the Scarlet Crusade after all. Still, this mission is of the utmost importance. He regained his composure quickly and fall in thought for a moment before speaking again.

“It will take about more than a week, my lady. Is it alright for you to give me 2 weeks at most? The travel there after all would be somehow unpredictable due to the nature of Maelstrom.”

“Two weeks, no more than that. I cannot have Velonara out for too long. Be sure to return with everyone or there shall be consequences. Along the way out, tell Areiel to take over Velonara work until your return. Go with haste.” Sylvanas said as she waved him away. Veritas bowed and quickly moves away from the Royal Chamber.

_If the alliance doesn’t give a damn about their people anymore, maybe the Horde will at least give us a place instead._

“All of you, dismissed. I’ll call for another council in the future to come. Right now, concentrate your effort on where your posts are.”

With the council dissolving, Sylvanas once again find herself alone in thought. Memories of the past slowly crept back to her mind. The memories of when Quel’Thalas fell. The memories of when Sunwell get corrupted in order to revive Kel’Thuzad. The memories of her slaughtering her own people and forced to raise her own ranger as per that bastard prince command. And… the memories of her with her beloved.

Looking around again to make sure no one is around, Sylvanas moved back to her private chamber and take off her gauntlet. Inside there, a pale colored hand is revealed with a single ring on her ring finger. A ring that was supposed to be glowing with arcane power, now dimmed dark.

As she caressed her ring, Sylvanas begins to lament. “I’m lost without you, my heart. Even now I’m considering allying myself with my former enemy so that I can claim vengeance against the man that wronged us. I know you will disagree with me on this, but what choice do I have?”

If she could cry now, she would, however no tears fall anymore from her eyes as she closed it while taking the ring off her finger.

“Every day I must discard of who I was just to survive. Each moment I let hatred and anger cloud my mind. Without you here, I’m slipping from who I was back then. I wonder if you would still accept me when this is all over and when I joined you over there?”

As she observed the ring once more, she decides to put it on her desk.

“He had taken everything away, including you, and you are my only past alongside Little Moon. I truly wished what he said was a lie, my heart. But what can I do when the proof is right in front of me?”

Sylvanas grabbed her gauntlet once more, wearing it, and taking one last glance at the ring she left behind before leaving the room.

_If I have to discard my past so that I can exact vengeance on that accursed prince, then so be it. There’s nothing left for me anymore._

_Nothing._

-o-

“Does the Dark Lady actually considers appealing with the Horde and sends you to talk to them?” The sound came somewhat haunting in the ears of common people, but he’s not amongst those. Veritas glanced back and smiled knowing who said it as he waits in the harbor.

“Well, yes, but no. It is my suggestion but yes, the Dark Lady is the one that sends me there with you and the other.” Veritas replied as he is sharpening his blade with a whetstone.

Velonara furrows her brow. She knew that tone when Veritas speak. It is as if he’s hiding something. She remembered him well when he’s trying to speak to lighten up a moment during important mission, such as these. Most of the time, whatever he is hiding is something that actually works but still infuriating to learn afterwards.

Like that time during the campaign against Varimathras, the first time where he ask permission to leave the battlefield for a day or two with a handful of banshees and ghouls, saying he’ll scout the position for better vantage, only to return with a substantial amount of forest dweller that was possessed and helped the campaign against the current Major-domo of the Dark Lady.

“What are you up to now Veritas? I know you are hiding something.”

Veritas tries to his hardest look innocent. He looked at Velonara like a puppy looking at its owner.

“Whatever do you mean, my dear?”

“That look would work in the past. You look terrifying with that look now. So come on, spit it out before the other comes here.” Velonara grips his shoulder, indicating that she’s serious about this.

He chuckles slightly. “It seems I can never hide anything from you. Yes, I have an ulterior motive going there. I intend to visit someone there. I guess she’s very worried that I’ve been missing for so long.” Veritas admits as he puts aside his blade back to its sheath and returned the whetstone to his pouch.

“You have someone you know inside the Horde?”

He shook his head as he chuckled. “Not the Horde, someone else. I plan to visit her. I’m not going to visit the Horde or ask them to become our ally. I’ve seen who they are and what they are capable and not. Their sense of honor will be their own undoing one day and I don’t plan to drag us all down there with them.” Veritas explained as he tried to look for something inside his pouch.

“Why did you lie to the Dark Lady then? You know there will be punishment when she finds out.” Velonara looking at him grimly. The Dark Lady won’t take kindly to the deception he is going to make. She favors honesty during this time of needs. He was praised back then but he was reminded to be truthful in the future to come.

“I will accept her punishment as she sees fits. Know that I only serve her and the Forsaken. I must lie on this one because the person I see is connected to her past." Veritas sighed as he weighs what kind of punishment awaits him later. "She seems so intent at discarding her own past that she seems to be willing to join the Horde at this point.”

Velonara can’t deny that. Sylvanas has changed, slowly and not for the better. She is consumed with anger and vengeance against Arthas. Who can blame her? She was tortured beyond anyone’s imagination and suffered the worst of Arthas’ tempers tantrum back then when the Legion discards him in favor of assaulting the World Tree. But wait…

“Her past? Do you mean...”

“Yes, Lady Jaina Proudmoore. I’m going to meet her.”

“Wait, she was alive after all of this?”

“Yes? Who told you she passed away?”

“It was- Oh, that monster…” Velonara crimson eyes burns brightly as she remembered who told Sylvanas that Jaina perished. Still, Jaina is alive but she’s amongst the living. What will she think about the undead now?

“Don’t you think it’s too dangerous? All the living tries to kill us on sight.”

“Lady Jaina has a soft heart, and I was her student for a while. Do you forget that I’m amongst those who come to Kalimdor, my love?”

“No,” Velonara shuffled uncomfortably, “And it’s something I’ll never come to forget.” Velonara frowns as she looks at the ground, looking dismayed as she recalled _that_ moment.

She remembers it all too clearly. He was leading a number of refugees inside a ship when she spot him. He was forced to stay behind as he erect a protection barrier on the ship as meat wagons fall into position to destroy the ship from afar. After the ship is out of range from the meat wagons, he prepared himself to blink into the ship but he failed as Velonara herself shot him through his heart from behind the cover. She screamed inside her mind as she does that. Cried for the loss of her lover that she was glad to see away during the fall of Quel’Thalas. A cold hand touches her shoulder, shaking her out of her reminiscence of that terrible day.

“Please don’t blame yourself.” Veritas smiled as he flicked her ear in playful matter, trying to cheer her up. “I’m with you now and I don’t have any intention to blame you for the actions you brought upon me when you are still in the grasp of the Lich King and the command of that accursed prince.”

Velonara bats his hand away as she turned serious once more. “I can only hope that I have a chance to shoot that monster when the time comes. My solace will come when he finally died.”

Veritas nods, as he takes out a small blade from his pouch. The blade he holds is brimming with arcane magic.

“I suppose that’s how you are going to convince Lady Jaina that we come in peace?”

“Quick to catch up as always. Yes, this would be the key when we get there. And well, perhaps a white flag? Hopefully we have one in the ship we are going to use.”

Velonara can only shakes her head when Veritas keeps chuckling, trying to enlighten the moment.

"Ah, the ship is here. Let's go, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to be a long one, unless you people like it?


	2. Remnants of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and a lot of talk. Like, really a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize just how many I have written until I was about to add the next chapter. Hopefully it's not too much?

_“Open it, dalah’surfal.” Sylvanas said as she smiled at Jaina._

_Jaina nods as she opened the small case and she gasps as she looked inside the content. A silver ring, with a small amber colored gem embedded to_ _it._ _W__hirling with__in it,_ _a __magical power and the color of Sunwell infused__ to the gem__. Jaina looked dumbfounded as Sylvanas chuckled while planting another kiss on her forehead while hugging her._

_“I intend to give it to you when you have _ _become an_ _ Archmage my heart. However since you seem to be going elsewhere where I cannot see you any moment soon, I suppose now is the time.”_

_Jaina shifted her head to look between the content and her lover a few times before tears filling her eyes. No word can express what she is feeling, so she instead set aside the case and kissed her lover tenderly which Sylvanas returned slowly. The need to breathe sets them apart after a while._

_“I… I also wanted to give you something in return. I think I finished making it before I set out back then.” Jaina said as she rummages through her pocket, revealing a small satchel and giving it to Sylvanas. Sylvanas can sense a familiar thrum of magic inside and she felt she already knows what is inside of it as she opens it._

_“We truly are thinking alike, my heart.” Sylvanas said as she took out a ring with blue colored gem swirling with magical power. Jaina’s own magic seems to be infused within this ring._

_“This ring will continue to glow as long as I’m still around. So, you know I’ll be alright wherever I am. It’s also enchanted so it won’t break so easily either.” Jaina explained while she takes the ring from Sylvanas’ hand and to slot it into her ring finger._

_“And this ring of mine,” Sylvanas picked up the ring inside her ring case. “Will tell you that as long as Sunwell stands, I’ll be with it.” As she slotted her ring into one of Jaina’s finger._

_Jaina leapt at Sylvanas and plant another kiss on her lips as she smiled widely._

_“Does this mean we are...?”_

_“Consider ourselves engaged, dalah’surfal. Our marriage will wait until everything is over and that I asked your parent afterwards.” Sylvanas winked at her with a smile she’ll never forget that day._

-o-

Jaina snapped awake as she heard a knock on her door.

_I fell asleep again. _ _That dream still appeared. At least it was time of pleasant days, not another nightmare. _

“Lady Jaina, may I come in?”

The voice behind the door belonged to Pained, her bodyguard, which was assigned by Tyrande herself. Jaina once asked her if she would like to return to her people after the Battle on Mount Hyjal is over but she declines politely, saying she was never relieved of her duty to protect her.

“Come in, Pained.”

Theramore began to grow constantly. Consisting of many survivors from Lordaeron and some from Quel’Thalas, the people seemed to have adapted rather quickly at Kalimdor. Despite the recent events, The Battle at Mount Hyjal forged both peace and alliance throughout Azeroth. Peace has been thriving here, alongside the Horde at the moment, although it is somewhat strained by now.

The peace summit in Theramore ends up in straining their relation despite its early promising events. The Night Elves also seem to have aired their disagreement with the Horde. The Horde actions of iresponsibly cutting down trees for lumber in the forest of Ashenvale upset its inhabitant. Because of this, the Night Elf agreed to join the Alliance until the matter is settled against the Horde. The amount of paperwork for it was staggering, especially with the Alliance still not content with settling their grudge with the Horde right now. Theramore should be functioning as a hub between the factions for a while should they want to talk about it.

“Something troubling you my lady?” Pained asked Jaina as she rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake.

“It’s nothing Pained, it’s just the amount of paperwork for the trades between your people and the Alliance is a lot to deal with, alongside the Horde. What is it that you need?” Jaina said as she picked up another document.

“I’m just worried about your well-being my Lady. You need some rest. You’ve been stuck here for more than half a day. You seem to forget about your lunch as well.” Pained took a glance at Jaina’s lunch that was left untouched.

True that is. Her stomach is feeling empty right now, and it’s already past noon. The sun seemed to be settling as she looked over the window. She wonders how long she fell asleep. As she was about to say don’t worry about her to Pained, another knock came from her door. Pained walked to the door and opened it, revealing Vereesa herself bringing some food and a bottle of wine with her.

“I knew you are going to miss your lunch. You really should take a moment of rest, Jaina.” Vereesa said as she laid the tray on her table.

“Try bothering yourself by teaching Kinndy new spells and such, rather than drowning yourself in those paperworks. You’ll never know when she’s up to other antics at this rate.” Jaina offered a tired smile in return and thanked her for the treats she brought in.

Pained excused herself in the meantime and returning to the door while Vereesa picked up some of the document and helped Jaina tidy her desk up.

“How are the boys now, Vereesa?” Jaina inquired as she picked up the food.

“Lively as always. I asked Rhonin to take care of them for a while so I can visit you.” Her smile is charming as always. Jaina can only chuckles as she pictured how Rhonin is dealing with the twins.

Both of them managed to join her as she was leaving the Eastern Kingdom and sailed towards Kalimdor. Medivh warning turns out to be true as the Eastern Kingdom was ravaged by the Scourge and the Burning Legion arrived soon after. Vereesa however, during her time in Kalimdor cannot join the battle because of her being pregnant. She recently moved with Rhonin back to the currently reconstructed Dalaran.

“Are you alright, Jaina? Things have been quite hard for you lately.”

Jaina sighed but she cannot simply find words to bring up. She eats the Mana Cake whole while thinking of her reply.

“It’s been… trying times Vereesa. It’s one problem after another. I wonder when I’ll be able to take a rest and everyone can find a lasting peace in this kind of time.”

“We will find that peace, Jaina. We all believe in you. You’ve led everyone through the Burning Legion and fought valiantly there. There’s no mistake that if there’s anyone who can bring that peace, it will be you.” Vereesa smiled faintly while patting her back.

Jaina can only offer a smile in return, while looking at a ring on her finger. The ring left behind by her beloved before that tragic day consumes her. The ring that was supposed to be brimming with the color of the sun all the time.

Few years ago, just as she was leaving from Quel’Thalas alongside the refugees she carried to Kalimdor, it turns dark, tainted. Dark energy swirled within the ring. Something inside her broke that day as soon as the ring changed its color. Much to her frustration, she was forced to take it off since it unnerved her. She recently wore it again after the corrupted energy was gone. There’s nothing in it anymore. It doesn’t radiate the warm as it used to be, only it glints the color of amber every time the sun shines on it.

“I only wished that she’s still here, Vereesa. She would know what to say, what to do. I feel lost since that day… and only my memories of her that kept me going this far.” Jaina ponders as she caressed her ring. That moment was still fresh on her mind. The moment where she was forced to take Vereesa away and let her beloved stays behind.

=0=

_“Remember our promise, Jaina. Please, take care of Little Moon for me. I have to return to my people.”_

_“He’ll break through Sylvanas! Your city will fall anytime soon! You are only marching to your death at this point!”_

_“I have to protect my people Jaina. Please, my love, don’t make me choose between you or my people. This is my burden that I have to carry. For you, and for everyone else.”_

=0=

_“Send me back Jaina! How could you leave her alone?! Bring her too if you are so intent at taking me away from the battle!”_

_“I can’t Vereesa! I made a promise to her! Please, understand this. The decision weighs hard on me too!”_

=0=

Vereesa frowned as she looked down. Her ear drooped as she remembered that day as well. Quel’Thalas fell that day. The Quel’Dorei were betrayed by their own kind so one of the Lich King’s servant can be reborn as a lich. The lich that was formerly known as member of the Council of Six, Kel’Thuzad. Just to revive him, a kingdom has to fall. Thousands died and raised as another servant of the Scourge afterwards.

“I’m sorry that I lashed out at you back then.” Vereesa said as Jaina snapped out from her thinking once more. “I know what you did was on her behalf. It took me weeks to actually accept what happened.”

Jaina shook her head and smiled, “Don’t apologize for it, Vereesa. I know how you felt back then and I won’t blame you for that.” Vereesa offered a faint smile in return.

A number of footsteps were going through the front of her office. There were people talking in front of her doors, sounding frantic. She heard Pained tried to calm them down. Vereesa looked at the door, no doubt listening what was said beyond the door. Elves have better hearing than humans after all. As Vereesa is going to relay what the conversation outside it about, Pained opened the door and approached them both.

“My lady, there are two ships sighted on the horizon. It seems to be coming here.” Pained said. A look of worry was painted on her face.

“And?”

“The harbormaster said that the ships are filled with… undead. He is trying to fire them from a far, but it seems that they stayed out of our range as if they know the extent of our weapons.”

Jaina quickly stands up and looked to Vereesa. Both know to prepare of what’s coming.

_Has the Scourge begins its assault? We haven’t prepared for this yet._

She quickly opened a portal to the walls. She moved forward and didn’t look back, knowing Vereesa and Pained will follow her through. They appeared on the wall overlooking the seas. As Jaina looked around, there she saw two ominous looking ships. With purple colored sail and a white flag on its top. The people of Theramore have been alerted so they could to return to their home swiftly in case of assault.

_A transport ship and a frigate. The transport ship seems to be not well-manned. Is that a white flag? The frigate seems to have retracted any cannon it has as well. What’s the meaning of this? There’s no way an invasion only getting carried by only two ships._

“There’s definitely something odd with those ships.” Jaina grabbed a nearby spyglass to see both of the ship clearer. At the front of the transport ship, a hooded figure appeared, holding a small blade. An Elf. The hood cannot hide that fact at the very least. The blade radiates with magic that it glows quite strongly. Jaina cannot shake the feeling that the magic that was from the blade seems familiar.

“What is he doing with that blade? Do you know that is, Jaina?” Vereesa asked. Vereesa seems to be able to see quite afar and without the need of a spyglass, she can see what is happening.

“That’s a spellblade. But that magic it radiates… it feels like something I’m familiar about.” Jaina said as she tried to recall her memories.

The hooded figure seems to be struggling with the blade for a while as he concentrates on it. The hood he wore makes it harder to see his expression. Slowly, a faint glow from his crimson eyes starts glowing brightly as the blade does so as well.

“Is he chanting a magic spell from that blade?” Pained inquired.

Slowly, a block of ice was formed on the sea. As soon as it is formed, it began to chip down piece by piece. Jaina earlier wanted to erect a shield for everyone present but stopped from doing so after watching it. It’s not an attack spell. Not in a slightest. Slowly the ice starts to shatter, revealing a shield with a bird endorsed in the middle of it, a phoenix, with an addition that looked like a sun on top of it, adorned with leaves on its side.

“That, that sigil… It was the sigil of Quel’Thalas!” Vereesa said as she looked to Jaina. Jaina, looked shocked while eyeing the sigil as well, now recalled who made such a thing in the past.

=0=

_“Veritas, what are you making right now?”_

_“Just a reminder of my homeland my lady. I’m just kind of homesick I guess? I hope that there’s something to return to one day when I get back.”_

_“Aren’t we all Veritas…”_

_“Forgive me my lady, not my intention to bring back such grim memories.”_

_“No, it’s alright. I will remember the better times instead then. For her sake.”_

=0=

“Hold your fire! Let them port and stand guard!” Jaina shouted commands to the harbormaster after she snapped out of her reminiscent.

“My lady, are you sure? Those are undeads on the ship. I can even smell their stench from here.” Pained looked warily as she had her hand on her sword.

“I… I’m not sure, but the white flag, and that sigil. There’s only one man that I know who did that.”

Vereesa raised an eyebrow as she pondered who Jaina meant. “Do you really think that was Veritas, Jaina?”

Veritas was a magister back then in Quel’Thalas. He was no prodigy, but he was willing to learn. Eager to study and try, no matter how many mistakes he made. He was born in the line of noblemen but didn’t really like it when people treat him like one. He preferred to be treated as common people, much to the chagrin of his family. What Jaina liked the most about him is his wits. He’s creative despite him not being having much magical prowess. Vereesa is the one who asked Jaina to teach him alongside Kinndy, who Rhonin requested as well.

“It would be faster to see it for ourselves, Vereesa. Be prepared, gather your rangers to stand by.” Vereesa nods as she quickly moved back into the city. “Let’s go, Pained.” Jaina said as they all moved shortly after. As much as she hoped it’s him, it’s hard to think if it’s actually real.

Veritas was reported to be killed during one of the dangerous expedition she approved back then. It was a really risky expedition but someone must try to do so. He led the expedition to transport any survivor in Lordaeron after their battle against the Burning Legion in Kalimdor is over. The refugees claimed that he was shot after he provided a protection spell on the ship as it was assaulted by the Scourge siege weapons.

The ship sails slowly to the port, giving time for Vereesa to gather her ranger and be prepared, hidden behind bushes around it. Only the transport ship moved closer while the frigate stays where it was. Looking at it closer, it is such a haunting sight. True as Jaina’s observation previously, the ship isn’t really manned with many. There’s a very small chance they are going to attack with only this much force. It would be reckless of them to do so and they’ll gain nothing from it.

An undead raised a plank towards the part and the other one walked through, alongside the hooded elf. The undead that followed him was wearing quite an armor and large greatsword was sheathed on his back, while the hooded elf was have pouch strapped on his belt, with blades on each of his side. There’s also another eerie presence that she cannot see. Someone is watching them from afar.

“It’s good to see you again, my lady. I hope you fare well after all this time in my absence.” The hooded elf looked around, still his face was obscured by the hood he wear. “I guess your company is more or less the same? And Lady Vereesa is still sharp as always I see.” He said as he glanced to where Vereesa is. Vereesa looked somewhat surprised, but still kept her bow and arrow steady alongside her rangers.

“Who… are you?” Jaina inquired. The elf voice is way too familiar.

“My, has it been so long that you’ve forgotten me, my Lady?”

The hooded figure draws back his hood, revealing his face. Jaina gasped as Vereesa looked shocked and lowered her bow as the undead elf revealed his face while Pained moving in front of Jaina with her sword ready on her hand.

“Veritas Deathwhisper, formerly of Frostweaver. Pleased to make your acquaintance once again, my Lady.” He said as he bowed down deeply, with a grin on his face.

-o-

_A few hours ago._

“There’s one question that I’m still wondering, Veritas.” Velonara said as she jumped down from the crow’s nest into the bridge of the ship. “Why haven’t you told the Dark Lady that Lady Jaina is still alive?”

Veritas raised his eyebrow at her question and placed a hand while rubbing his chin.

“There are a number of reasons that plays on my mind of why I kept the information from her.”

“Explain it then.” Velonara said as she leaned on the table.

Veritas moved closer to her as he raised a finger. “One, should I say that her past lover is alive in front of the council, what do you think she’ll do?” Velonara can only tilt her head at the question. She would say that Sylvanas is going to sail a ship over there but kept quiet, as if indicating Veritas to continue. The answer won’t be that simple of course.

“Her first reaction would be anger and dismissal. She will think that I lied to her.” Veritas said as he picked a pocket watch from his pocket. Velonara seems to recall it was from his friend during his day in the academy.

“Why would she think that you lied to her? You are one of her advisor, remember?”

“_Arthas _managed to convince her lover is gone for good. He surely has a proof of such claim, right? No way would the Dark Lady believed that man at all by his word alone.” It would be hard to miss that Veritas said the name with disgust in his tone. Velonara nods in acceptance.

“I have no proof of that Lady Jaina is still alive, aside of my words only. Even if the proof that man gave was a fake, I have no way to counter it either. As well as if I even mention that allying with a human after the harsh responses from the Alliance previously, I would surely be laughed at by the rest of the council.” Veritas took a glance at the watch, and furled it back to his pocket. “Afterwards, I will most likely be placed at less trustworthy position in her council. That, my dear, will be detrimental to me. Especially when that _man-bat_ is around, he’ll most likely try to undermine my position more. He really hates me, you know?”

Velonara falls into thought. That Sylvanas would accept that Jaina died, coming from Arthas, is definitely a surprise. She recalled back then that she once spotted Sylvanas holding a ring on her hand before quickly hiding it inside her pocket after Velonara makes herself heard.

_Maybe that ring was the proof?_

Raising another finger, Veritas continued. “Two, our Dark Lady is portraying herself as a leader who has no need for her past. She puts up this façade so the Forsaken can follow in her footsteps, doing so the same. She viewed the past as a burden that has no place in our conquest against the Scourge. What do you think will happen if I speak to her about her past lover? In council or in private?”

“She’ll be in denial. That won’t be the first time I’ve seen her does so.”

“Exactly. Right now, she started to believe what she’s trying to tell herself despite she is still being very much attached to her past. Remember that one champion she lashed out when he returned with her necklace, given by her sister, Alleria? What happened afterwards?”

Velonara recalled that the Undercity was left bewildered when her lament, alongside her banshees, was heard throughout the place. Velonara nods again but a question just came up afterwards.

“But by going to Lady Jaina now, wouldn’t you be trying to destroy that façade then? I know that you are planning to reunite them both and create alliance between the Forsaken, and what is the place called again? Theramore?”

“Yes, Theramore.” Veritas chuckled before looking at the table seriously. He takes the blade from before and stabbed it on the table where there’s a sigil of the Forsaken. “That façade needs to be removed, my dear. We have to remove it before it is too late or our Dark Lady will travel further the path like that damned prince was. It will be a matter of time before she fully endorsed her façade and enforced her people to do the same, to throw away their past, and I’m doing whatever I can to prevent it.”

Looking forward, his ear flattened to his head.

“We must not forget our past or our way. Our past defines who we are right now. We may resort to any means necessary in order to win this war against the Scourge but we must not forget who we were either. She was the Ranger General of our people. A staunch defender for our kind. A gentle general that worked tirelessly for her people. A cunning warrior in our time of needs during the war. Let it never be tarnished even after death itself has claimed us and twists us into this _thing _we are right now.”

Velonara looked back at the table that was stabbed and saw ice begin to form where it was stabbed. What Veritas will do would cost him quite a punishment when he returned but she can’t bear to stop what her lover is going to do. It is for the good of the Dark Lady herself, even if she won’t admit it. However it irks her that he was the one who talked about the past.

“Yet you abandoned your family name, Veritas. For such a speech about not leaving the past behind, you still did so.” Velonara folds her arm, looking at him intently.

Veritas looked back at her, looking distraught and uneasy.

“I was disowned, Velonara. I did not choose to abandon it. I never did.”

Velonara eyes sparked as she was surprised at the information. “You were disowned? When? Why? How come you never told me about this?”

“I never had time to do so, my love. It was just before the undead arrived at Quel’Thalas and you were still on the frontline. The reason was…“ Veritas words trailed off. He looked unsure right now, a sight that was really rare to be seen. Just as Velonara decided to press on, the bell on the ship starts ringing.

“Land sighted! Human city in range!” The captain of the ship shouted aloud.

Veritas quickly picked the blade and moved to the front while looking around. There’s a large rock placed on nearby the isle that would indicate the maximum range of the weaponry Theramore held. Hopefully it stays the same.

“Captain, don’t move any further from here! We would be in range of their weapons if we do. Drop the anchor and wait for my signal until we can move on again! Tell the other ship to do the same!”

Velonara walked behind him. “So, what now?”

Veritas grinned as he moved towards the front side of the ship. “I’ll put on a show. You should just sit back and enjoy it my dear. Let me take care of everything when we land as well.”

He could hear her lover groaned as Veritas looked at Theramore. He turned his sight on his spellblade once more.

Velonara murmured quietly, enough that Veritas heard her from afar. “We are not finished about you, my heart. I’ll hold on to your words later.” His only reply was a nod before Velonara vanished from his glance, returning to her post.

_I knew I’ve trained myself again ever since that bastard severed my link t__o my _ _magic, but this has to be a bit bigger than usual. Hopefully I can strain myself enough so that Lady Jaina noticed this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my messy writing still! I promise I'll keep improving. Rating may also be increased for future chapter.


	3. A Visit Long Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talks and discussions, reminiscence, and a painful flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note early on, there's a small part near the end of the chapter that has an abusive content. Only that one though, promise! No more will appear in the future to come.

Jaina found herself speechless at the revelation. Her student is here, after months of being missing and reported dead. However, he is definitely different than what he used to. Gone is the bright blue eye that usually looked eager to learn, now replaced with red eye that seems to whispering words of mischief on its own. His skin is significantly paler than it used to. His golden lock is also gone, replaced with hair white as snow.

Her shock doesn’t last long as a puff of black smoke made its way behind Veritas. Vereesa quickly regained her aim and Pained quickly pushed Jaina back, ready at any time soon to strike him and whatever it is on his back. The smoke materialized slowly, turning itself into an elven ranger, ready with her bow, nocked and poised to shoot at Pained.

“One swing and you can say goodbye to your eye. I have never missed within this range in my life, and I don’t plan on it.” The haunting words came from the ranger with the look of her eyes set ablaze. She is the eerie presence that Jaina felt earlier.

Veritas sighed as he turned his face towards the ranger behind him. He said something in Thalassian which Jaina can make out of it very little.

_I can handle this alone._

The elven ranger next to him looked familiar, although it is very clear that she’s rather angry right now. No, angry would be an understatement. She looked _furious_. She also muttered something in Thalassian as well, although with how fast she talked, Jaina can make very little of it.

_Not losing you again._

Jaina moved forward, pulling Pained aside. “Please, everyone, stand down! There’s no need for violence here!”

Pained stumbled back a bit as she was pulled but still kept her sword tight in her hand. “Do you know them, my Lady?”

“Yes.” Jaina said as she glanced back at Pained while looking at Veritas again who smirked at her. “You might not remember him since you were away quite a while, he was my student.”

“And the _woman_?” Pained sight still locked on the ranger who kept her bow at the ready, aimed for her with a snarl on her face.

Just as Jaina going to answer Pained, Vereesa dropped down from where she was, slowly walking towards them all with widened eyes. “Velonara, is that you?”

The ranger swiftly glanced at Vereesa. Eyes widened for a moment before quickly returning to Pained. “_Sinu a’manore_, Lady Vereesa. Can you tell this elf to sheath her sword? I don’t take kindly to anyone who raised a weapon against him.”

Pained quickly glanced at Vereesa who is now behind her. She nodded at Pained. Reluctantly, she put away her sword. At the same time, Velonara slowly put down her bow and returned her arrow to its quiver. She still looked quite angry.

Jaina sighed in relief as the situation calmed down. Both of them are vastly different now. She recalled who the ranger was. She knew Velonara back in the old days when she was visiting them alongside Sylvanas. A ranger who has a no-nonsense type of personality that always gets her job done and one of the most capable Sylvanas’ rangers. She rarely spoke to Jaina but smiled at her every time she met her. She liked her presence as someone who is capable of bringing a smile towards her general from time to time.

She has the same crimson eye as Veritas, skin sickly pale and her hair is wispy white now. She no longer used the armor of the ranger which was adorned with blue colored armor, adorned with gold lining and sky blue colored cloak. It is now replaced with dark colored leather alongside the jet black colored cloak.

“Veritas, I heard that you died during the expedition. Reports coming from the refugees you saved back then.” Jaina said as she tried to further break the tension in the air.

Veritas chuckled before looking back at her. A look of relief was spread on his face. “Ah, so they make it back safely. But yes, I did die my Lady. I was raised shortly after.” Velonara tilted her head uncomfortably before holding Veritas hand in her own.

Before letting Jaina pressed on with more question, Veritas raised his hand. “I suppose we can talk somewhere more private my Lady? I know you have a lot of questions, but I hoped we can do so elsewhere, not out in the open. I figured the sight of undead would unease the people here.”

Jaina nods, “Of course,” as she weave open a portal back to her office, “Come inside, please.”

Veritas nods, but before moving forward, he looked back at the undead waiting behind him. “Go back to the ship and stay with the frigate, champion. I will return shortly.” The undead held his hand up his chest and began moving back to the ship.

As everyone starts moving towards the portal, Vereesa dismissed her ranger and walked towards the portal as well, with Veritas and Velonara going in last before Jaina. Pained still looked wary against both of her guests while Vereesa wanted to speak yet cannot find the word to express it. As Jaina sits back on her chair, Veritas sits on the opposite end with Velonara hovering behind him.

“How… are you now Veritas? How come you-”

“Not a mindless undead my Lady?” Veritas cut her off as he grinned when he knew what she was about to ask. “It’s still something our people try to understand but we figured we just got lucky and escaped from the prison that he kept us inside our mind as we take over our body once more.”

“Your people?” Vereesa inquired, her ears basically said she was amused.

“Yes, we are the Forsaken. A group of undead who managed to break free from the Lich King’s grasp. We are no longer the mindless puppet for him to play with anymore.” Velonara interjected as she sat beside Veritas.

“I see.” Jaina murmured as she stroke her chin.

There were rumors about it across back when the Alliance party arrived at Theramore the other day, but as rumors, it was easily dismissed. No one so far had confirmed the rumor and many called it some plot used by the Scourge.

“Did you all come here to seek refuge as well then?” Jaina looked at the undead elves in front of her earnestly. A look of skepticism is written across Pained face as Jaina said so but she remained quiet.

Veritas shook his head slightly, “No, my Lady, but what we seek here is a help. A lending hand in our time of need.”

Both Jaina and Vereesa looked at each other, seemingly confused why would they both get here just to get a help. There are other party in the Eastern Kingdom that survived against the Scourge. “Help? Have you not contacted any surviving factions there?”

Veritas ear drooped down while Velonara perked up, a sign of annoyance. “We have, but we were met with arrows and spells. Every each of our people were killed or incinerated on spot. None of our messenger returned.”

Why would the Alliance done this to their people? They were victims of the Scourge doing. Is it because they are now undead?

“We were treated like a sick hound that needs to be put down.” Velonara’s word seethe with anger.

Trying to shift the conversation to a more comfortable one, Jaina coughed and returned to the matter. “So you came here with the intent of asking me to let your people have a chance to talk with the Alliance without them getting attacked first?”

“Precisely my lady, although calling them my people would be a bit stretching it. I’m not the leader after all, only one of the advisors.” Veritas said proudly.

“Who is your leader then?”

Both Veritas and Velonara looked at each other then quickly glanced at Pained who was standing behind Jaina, seemingly uncomfortable at her. Vereesa noticed this, and tilted her head towards Pained, silently asking to give them all some room. Pained reluctanly obliged as she moved out of the room.

Confusion filled both Jaina and Vereesa as of why would their guest had to shoo away Pained to continue talking about their leader. Was it someone Pained knew? Or was it someone they knew? Veritas sighed before resolving to answer it.

Veritas murmured quietly and looked Jaina with seriousness he hasn’t showed up in a while, “Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, is the leader of our people.”

Jaina immediately felt something stuck on her throat as the word processed in her mind. Her jaw wide opened, alongside Vereesa who gasped loudly enough. Her hand trembled while she picked her ring of her hand as she looked at it intently. The ring that glowed faintly because of the sunset that shines on it. Again, Jaina glanced over at Vereesa who looked dumbfounded by the revelation before she immediately slammed her fist on Jaina’s desk.

“What did you mean by that Veritas?! I won’t take lightly if you joke on this matter!”

Slowly raising his hand, showing he meant no ill will or lie. “I know when to take a situation seriously Lady Vereesa. She _is_ our leader. She had seized the ruins of Lordaeron as a place for the Forsaken. It’s currently called as the Undercity. ”

“Did she... survived?” Jaina stuttered at her own words. Tears almost find its way to escape her eyes. A glimmer of hope appeared in her heart before it was twisted immediately a moment later as Veritas shook his head.

Velonara glanced at the ring slowly before shaking her head as well. “No, Lady Jaina. She fell at Fairbreeze Village, trying to aid as many survivor as possible. _Arthas _refused to give her a clean death. He raised her and...”

“And what Velonara? What did that man do to my sister?!” Vereesa already clenched her hand to a fist.

Velonara’s eye focused on Vereesa as it was set alight. The look of the eye before back at the port returned. “She was tortured and abused, both her body and spirit. She was forced to kill those she sworn to protect, even raised a number of her people.” The eye slightly dimmed as she sighed before continuing her words. “I... was one of them.”

Vereesa trembled, not in fear, not in terror, but in pure rage as her ears perked up and turned red. She turned around from them all and slammed her fist into the nearby wall. Jaina never saw Vereesa this angry before but she can’t deny that she herself was feeling more than angry because of the revelation. Something inside her needs a release. Unconsciously, arcane seeped out of her very being and the temperature of the room seemingly go down in alarming rate. Veritas who noticed the ice began to form around Jaina, faked a cough and glanced between Jaina and her hand, where the formed ice was most visible.

Jaina tried to calm herself again as she noticed what Veritas glance about. She sighed heavily as Vereesa turned back to them and muttered a number of Thalassian curse which Velonara only response are several nods, both didn’t notice the temperature lowered since they both too focused talking with each other in Thalassian. Arthas seems to be the object of the curses she said since his name is the only word she can make out of what Vereesa was shouting. Unwilling to take this revelation to waste, Jaina stand up and looked at Veritas, determined to do one thing that needs to be done first.

“Veritas, you have to take me to meet her.” Jaina spared a glance at angry Vereesa at behind her, who is still seething in rage. “Take us to her!”

Veritas’ eyes widened at Jaina’s insistence. “Wa-wait, now? You want to meet her now?”

“Yes! Why not?”

“I was thinking about a week or a month later…” His word trailed off. Veritas glanced back at Velonara, as if asking help. Velonara tilted her head away from him, looking unconcerned. “You better tell her the truth. You’ve lied once, I’m not going to cover for you again.”

Confusion spread on Jaina’s look while glancing between them both. “What do you mean he lied? He came here on her order, right? To find me?” Veritas only response is that he facepalmed himself, while sighing heavily.

In exasperation, Velonara tugged Veritas’ ear as he yelped in surprise before explaining. “This _brilliant _student of yours said to Lady Sylvanas that he was going to the Horde and ask for their assistance and a place within the Horde. Not to you, my Lady.”

Vereesa glared at Veritas with the mention of the Horde but before Vereesa can probe, Jaina raised her hand in confusion and asked calmly. “Why would she ask the Horde for assistance? Sylvanas is the last person I’ll ever think to ever reach the Horde for what the Horde did to her and her family.”

Although that Horde is long gone, it is still understandable why she think so. Vereesa explained quite thoroughly that even if that Horde is no more, they still bear the wrongdoing of their people in the past. Such matter won’t be easily reconciled, even with the friendly relationship between her and Thrall. The Windrunner lost both the youngest and the eldest of the family because of the Horde after all.

Veritas slowly wrest control over her lovers hand from his ear, quickly returned to his serious look as he looked back at Vereesa. “My lady, these are desperate times for our people. Remember what I said earlier, the Alliance shuns us while we have to fight a war on multiple front against both the Scourge and the Scarlet Crusade.”

“The Scarlet Crusade?” Vereesa inquired. She seemed to have heard of this movement before.

Velonara nods. “The Scarlet Crusade is a group of zealous people calling for the extermination of every undead they’ve seen. They don’t care if the undead has broken free or not. They view us all as abomination.”

Jaina paused for a minute, taking things slowly. “Wait a second, why would she send you to the Horde? Didn’t she know that I’m here? You didn’t tell her Veritas?”

Veritas shook his head. “No, my Lady. She thought you’ve died, and without proof of your survival, I cannot tell her lest I risk her unnecessary wrath.”

Something doesn’t add up. The ring that Jaina parted with her back before Jaina prepared to leave the Eastern Kingdom should tell Sylvanas that she is alive and well. As Jaina pondered, Velonara glanced at the ring Jaina held again and draw a conclusion.

“I suppose you’ve left a ring for her, my Lady? A ring that was infused by your magic to tell you about your well being?” Jaina nods to Velonara, confirming her observation. “If I remember it right, the ring was on the damned prince hand before it was returned back to her. I can only figure that he somehow managed to damage the ring enough so that the ring doesn’t tell about how you are anymore.”

_Arthas did this? He would go this far just to torture her? What kind of sin that Sylvanas did so that made Arthas go to such length to torture her?How far has that man had gone after his return from Northend?_

Shaking her head, Jaina glared at Veritas. “You will answer to her later Veritas, whatever lies you made before going here. However I will not be denied meeting with her, especially now!”

Veritas sighed and beside her, Velonara looked both amused and uncertain. “I suppose I should’ve seen this coming. I need to prepare something first before scheduling your visit my Lady. There’s someone I must send away, or we’ll risk another shouting contest when we all arrived at the Undercity.”

“Varimatrhas, isn’t it?” Velonara tilted her head to him, His response is another nod.

Before either Jaina or Vereesa asked, Veritas answered immediately. “He is a Dreadlord, her current right hand. Everyone knew not to trust him, especially Lady Sylvanas herself. We used him to deal with his own brothers. When his usefulness is exhausted, we’ll make sure to eliminate him ourselves. So don’t worry, we know better how to deal with Dreadlords.”

With no further question seems to popped up on either Jaina and Vereesa’s mind, Veritas murmured quietly to Velonara beside him. “How much do you think I need to pay Alina to lure that _man-bat _away from the council for a while?”

-o-

_“Welcome back my lord. I trust your visit to Kalimdor was fruitful. These dreadlords and their insufferable rule have led to quite a decline in Lordaeron.”_ _Kel’Thuzad mused to Arthas._

_“The Burning Legion is no more. We’ll no longer have any trouble with them. The dreadlords will be taken care of soon as well.” Glancing to Sylvanas, Arthas looked at her disdainly. “I trust the tribute for the Lich King is prepared, ranger?”_

_“Yes, prince Arthas. Everything is-“_

_A backhanded slap threw Sylvanas away a few inches from where she stands. A cut was spread at her lips from the strike, alongside her blood smeared before Arthas’ gauntlet. She reeled back slowly to a kneeling position._

_“It is KING Arthas to you, ranger. Know your place!” Arthas shout at her while she looked down._

_“Apologies, my king.”_

_Arthas seems to remember something when he swiped away her blood from his gauntlet. He reached for his pocket and picked up a ring she knew all too well. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the ring he just brought out. The ring was snuffed out of its usual arcane presence._

_“You understand this ranger? This ring? Of course you did.” A wicked smile spread on his face as Sylvanas impassive look eyed the ring but her mind was already reeling in shock._

_“It is a shame that she died in fire and I cannot raise her afterwards. Would be such a fitting fate wasn’t it? Where people tried their best to resist me, only to fail and be raised as my servant. I could have used her as another lich in my service.”_

_“Yes, my king.” In her mind, she screamed. Scream so loud, over and over until she couldn’t even utter another word. She cried again and again as she looked at the ring. No words of sorrow can even explain what she was feeling. Something inside of her broke. Something that was holding herself together, now gone. _

_Arthas grabbed her hair from her hood. “You stole her from me. Now, wear it. Let it remind you that I will not take kindly to anyone who stole from me.” Arthas said as he flicked the ring away to the dirt. He threw Sylvanas to her back afterwards as she slowly crawled to where the ring is and picked it up, removing her gauntlet and slots it into one of her finger._

_Arthas turned her back on her as he proceeded to walk to Kel’Thuzad who was waiting for him. She heard what the Lich said faintly. “Is it really necessary to do that, my King?”_

_Arthas frowned. “Since when do you care about her? She’s just a puppet to us all anyway.”_

_Kel’Thuzad bowed slightly, “I’m merely interested to what end it will achieve, my King.”_

_Arthas ignored him as he proceeded to return to Invincible. Kel’Thuzad glanced back at Sylvanas as she looked the Lich back at her. His expression is unreadable, but he murmured quietly to her from afar without turning his head towards her again. “You may be our enemies in the past, but you have my sympathy now. Even I know my limits on how far my cruelty may extend. Whatever this was, it was unnecessary.”_

=0=

A knock on her door slowly returned her thoughts back to the present. She recoiled slightly as she heard the knock.

“I thought I said _no one _is to interrupt me.” Sylvanas growled as she put the ring back on her desk. Anger slowly fading, replaced with annoyance as she moved towards the door. She opened it to find Kalira kneeling before her, outside of her private chamber.

“My apologies, Dark Lady. However Veritas’ party has returned from Kalimdor and they wished to report to you shortly.” She offered a piece of document; it was sealed with the Forsaken sigil.

“Tell them to wait longer; I have business to attend to now.” As Sylvanas turned her back and going to close the door, Kalira murmured again softly. She doesn't take kindly when her time to brood was interrupted, especially when she thought of that moment.

“I’m sorry Dark Lady. They say the matter is of utmost importance since they bring the guest from Kalimdor to meet you personally. They are now here.” Kalira once more offered the document presented to Sylvanas.

After pondering for a few moment, she reluctantly took it and read it. Slowly her eye widened, grinning as she finished reading.

“Interesting. The Horde decides to grace us with their presence? It would be rude then not to welcome them.” She said sarcastically before turning back once more to her room to prepare for her guests. This is definitely an improvement compared to the other messenger she sent, only to return with no words whatsoever.

“About that my Lady…” Kalira knelt once more before her. Her tone seems to carry uncertainty. She could already guess that the report is not covering everything.

Irritation bubbled up inside of her once more. _Of course he’s doing something else_. To think that man will do anything without ulterior motive is naïve. “What is it? Speak plainly Kalira.”

Kalira looked up to her directly. “The guest that Veritas brought with him is not of Horde, but of the Alliance.”

Sylvanas felt amused, but at the same time annoyed. “Hmph, it seems Veritas once again either by a shred of luck met a willing Alliance nation, or this is his idea all along. Who are they from, Stormwind? Gilneas? Or perhaps Kul’Tiras?”

Kalira shook her head slightly. “No, my Lady. I’ve never seen the sigil from the ship that came with them before. It was none of them.”

Irritation filled herself once more before she stormed out of the room, almost shoving Kalira on her path. If this nation is of nobody, it will not give the Forsaken anything but trouble. Kalira stood up and followed behind her quickly.

“This better be worth my time.”

Just as Sylvanas left the room, the ring started to glow faintly once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking about how my writing goes. I just realized that I've been relying on a lot of dialogue to pretty much take over most of how the story is build up. I'm not sure it's a good thing or a bad thing since I'm quite new to writing in the first place. I'll try to reduce it and hopefully will be less reliant on dialogues alone to build the story in future chapters.


	4. Mask They Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visits and lots of shouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed my writing a little bit and focused a bit more on narrative and less on dialogue for building the story, just like I said on my previous notes.

_Somewhere around Tirisfal Glades_

The place has surely seen better days. Rot and decay was spread all over the area. There’s no sign of life across the place that’s usually rich with activities of the living. The stench of death ran rampant. There were occasional sights of plague bats flying above the party that’s moving to the Undercity. Jaina and Vereesa, alongside few of her guards and Vereesa’s rangers accompanied them to come here, to visit the city of the dead. To meet with their leader, her lover, Sylvanas. Pained insisted to follow her here but she cannot have anyone else being away from Theramore for now. Reluctantly, Pained agreed to wait at Theramore while sorting things out in Theramore in her absence.

Her heart throbbed faster with every step they take, getting closer to the ruins of Lordaeron. Veritas and Velonara were summoned as soon as they arrived by one of the Dark Ranger, Kalira, who was also surprised at the sight of her and her party but trying her hardest to mask her reaction. All three of them excused themselves with Kalira going ahead first, whereas Veritas seemed to be gathering some courage to accept whatever punishment he will get and Velonara sighing before pulling him to move with her.

They are now being guided by Anya, who was once the most cheerful ranger she has a chance to interact with. Death may have changed them, but Anya seems to retain such personality better than the others. She hardly mask herself like Kalira and Velonara did and let herself out. She didn’t hesitate to hug Vereesa as soon as they met again, who returned it tenderly, nearly sobbing. Both of them talked and shared of their respective story along the road.

Before long, they arrived at the throne room, where King Terenas once sat. It was said that here, Arthas slew his father with Frostmourne and led Lordaeron to its downfall. Jaina heard whispers, echoing within the throne room, so many whispers and grunts of pain. One of the whispers that echoed throughout the room she recognized all too well, who the sound belonged to before.

_“Succeeding you, father.”_

Jaina slowly loses her balance as the whispers start to get louder inside her head. As she tumbled, Anya caught her from behind. She frowned as she looked at the throne.

“Whispers of the past, my Lady.” She said as she let Jaina stand straight once more. “It echoes in this room every now and then anyone passed here, as if to act as a reminder of what befalls this nation. It is no delight to whoever passed it.”

Shaking her head to focus on Anya’s word once more. “How did you get used to this, Anya?”

“That’s the thing my lady, we don’t.”

Heading towards the elevator that lead down, the party used masks that Veritas has opportunity to make during their travel way back before descending. He previously said that the stench was no problem for the Forsaken, but it will definitely trouble the living.

_Don’t want you to pass out as soon as you entered the Undercity, my Lady._

As they descent, the air was definitely starting to turn damp. The amount of undead in the city was large. It might rival the amount of those who were in Theramore. To think that these many undead has broken free of the Scourge and their condition was left unknown to the Alliance. Jaina shook her head, focusing once more on the task ahead as Anya leads the way towards what she called as the Royal Chamber.

“Please don’t stray too far, my Lady. The Dark Rangers might be fond of you but not the Forsaken.”

As Anya said so, Jaina looked around and spotted many eyes looking towards their party. Some of them are surprised, some of them looked wary, and some of them have anger brimming from their sight. Jaina felt like she knew some of these people, but considering how disfigured they are (compared to the Dark Rangers who is intact, albeit with some differences), Jaina can’t really pinpoint of who they are now.

“Why did they look at us with such hatred?” Vereesa asked. Her sound was muffled by the mask, but still the word was clear. There’s also something else in Vereesa’s voice but Jaina can’t make out of it because it was muffled.

Anya frowned. “The Alliance rejects us, and so does many of the living. There are many laughable theories they made to justifies so. One of them is that they seem to think that we are some kind of sleeper agent who still worked for the Scourge under the guise of we were freed.”

While it seems farfetched, the idea that the Scourge could do so could be terrifying. The Scourge’s army may be consisting of mindless undead but the leaders are conniving, especially Kel’Thuzad himself who should be still active around here. As Jaina pondered while they moved, Jaina noticed that Anya looked at her curiously.

“You don’t think we are like that, aren’t you Lady Jaina?” The look of her eyes seems to plead with her ears flicked to the back. Common people might be terrified of how the crimson eyes bore into them but Jaina seems to be already used to Velonara’s. Though Velonara’s most common look basically says ‘_don’t mess with me’_, Anya’s are more warm and welcoming.

“No, Anya. Of course not.” Anya sighed in relief and shared a quick smile. She smiled in assurance behind her mask as they continue to walk across the bridge of what looked like toxic wastes. Why would the Forsaken have this amount of waste in the first place? Was something being developed here?

As they got closer towards the Royal Chamber, everyone can hear someone shouting from the inside. The voice clearly carries irritation and anger. Jaina held back a sob as she recognized who the voice belonged to albeit it sounded… echoed. As the door came into view, Anya raised her hand and halted the party.

“We better wait for them to let us in. I’m quite sure both of them are getting reprimanded by now.” Anya turned around to see that Jaina and Vereesa frowned.

“Please, have patience. I know how much you both want to meet her, but… please let her calm down a bit before you met her.”

Jaina sighed but understood what Anya meant. Sylvanas temper can be quite something in public but when it’s just between both of them; she’s usually cooled down quite a lot. Jaina took great pleasure at calming her lover down from time to time since it usually becomes a tender moment between them both afterwards. Something that Vereesa once shooed them away from the spire.

Anya looked at them, her ears droop. “Just a warning my ladies. She has… changed, a lot. I won’t dare to talk to her like I talk with you two right now; else I would incur her wrath for doing so.”

Both Jaina and Vereesa frowned at Anya’s word. Sylvanas was known to be strict leader, but to be this much?

-o-

Sylvanas paced angrily within the Royal Chamber as she muttered Thalassian curses. Before her, two of her most trusted subject kneeling before her and both of them the mission she bestowed upon them. The rest of the council was not in place. Not only they never made it into the Horde, they have a gall to say that they managed to gather support from a port city that doesn’t have much military might whatsoever. Something that’s worth next to nothing in this time of dire need.

However she knew they are not that stupid or naive. There must be something else behind this, something that they kept quiet for. Something that they intentionally hide from her. She had expected this from Veritas but not Velonara. She assigned her to Veritas so she can tell her immediately of what he had planned. What Sylvanas hasn't thought about was that Veritas managed to rope Velonara into his plan as well.

“Well? Spit it out, both of you. _Now!”_ They visibly winced as she shouted.

_“_I know you two are doing something else than just rally a support from some human port city so just _say it_!”

Veritas looked up to her before speaking. “My Lady, you would not believe us if we told you. So we had to bring it ourselves.”

She approached him quickly and lifts his chin while looking at him dead on his eye. “_Try me._” Veritas kept silent afterwards. Eyes not daring to look back at her. Just as she was about to shove him, Velonara spoke without looking at her.

“He was right, my Lady. You won’t believe it even if we told you the truth. I was skeptical at first too, but it turns out he was right. This aid that we seek is beyond of what the Forsaken can gain. It was for you too.”

A look of surprise covered face as she turned to Velonara once she finished speaking. As she blinked twice before let her hold of Veritas loose, she moved towards the throne once more. “There’s nothing for me. Nothing is important anymore but the Forsaken,”

Ire begins to fill her up once more “And as far as I’m concerned, you both failed to do so!” Both of them winced again as she shouted at them.

“Please, my lady. At the very least meet the guests we brought to you. They have crossed the sea in goodwill to support our cause, no matter how small it is.” Velonara said as she kept her sight on the floor.

There’s something amiss about Velonara. She never figured Velonara as someone who asked for such sympathy anymore. In times like this, her question would usually be “Would you want me to dispose of them?” rather than that. And… in times like this, her anger was usually quelled by her lover.

_Take a deep breath my heart, and let it go. I don’t like it when you pout, alright?_

She does so for a moment as she lean back on her throne. Even when her body no longer needs air, she tried to do so and it calmed her slightly. As she did so, she traced a familiar sense of magic. Something that doesn’t belong in the Undercity. A trace of magic she has a hard time to remember. Shaking her head slightly that both of her subject doesn’t notice, she glared at them again.

“Let whoever you brought in. Whoever you two brought here, _for your own sake_, better not be a waste of time.”

-o-

The shouting came to a stop. The air slowly grew melancholy and cold from within the Royal Chamber, as if it slowly seeps to whoever was waiting outside. The door slightly opened with both Veritas and Velonara peeking outside and nodded to both Jaina and Vereesa. Her party however seems to be halted from going in by Anya as she holds her hand out after both Jaina and Vereesa moved past Anya. Vereesa nods at them, telling their party to stay there.

They took their mask off and hand it over to Veritas, as he murmured quietly to both of them. “Remember who she was. She tried to mask herself tightly. She may act like she was an entirely different person, but it’s just a façade she had to make for her people.” Jaina nods at this while Vereesa looked warily at him.

As they were escorted inside, she saw a figure slowly making its appearance clear with each step they took towards the throne. There she was, sitting on the throne itself, her eyes still closed, looking deathly still. Adorned with darkened leather armor and draped with purple colored cloak, skull decorated her pauldron and clawed gauntlet on her arm, she stood slowly. As she does so, the light within the room slowly fades away. She opened her eyes, crimson red as her Dark Rangers was but it was widened at the sight of both of them.

Jaina held back a sob as she further studied who was now in front of her. Gone was the skin that glistened under the sun, replaced with pale, blue-white skin as if it’s touched by the moon. No longer her hair mirrored the glow of the sun, it now turned pale-blonde. She could hear Vereesa gasped behind her and steadily growing restless at the state of her sister. Sadness and anger mixed in her heart as she saw how her sister looked right now. Veritas and Velonara knelt before her once more.

A solid minute passed by as silence fell on the chamber. It was so quiet that Jaina can hear her own heart thumping rapidly. Sylvanas waved her hand towards both Veritas and Velonara. “Leave us. Both of you.” The voice from her mouth was hollow. It echoes throughout the room and sent a chill to both Jaina and Vereesa.

As Velonara and Veritas stood and bowed, Sylvanas continued. “No one is to enter the Royal Chamber until I said so.” Still the voice lacked of emotion. It was cold and expressionless.

As they both left, all three of them who remained in the room stayed silent for another minute, seemingly studying each other. Before long, Sylvanas moved first, stepping down from the throne and moved towards a room behind it. She gestured both of them to follow her, which they both do so.

As they entered the room, it was clear that it was tuned to elven decoration inside. She figured it would be her private chamber inside the city. A blue colored bed, something that Vereesa recognized which looked similar to Sylvanas’ bed in the spire. A mirror and a desk, filled with papers and scrolls, likely reports. A dark colored wardrobe and a place to held bow and quiver, next to it was an armor stand. Without looking back at them, she murmured quietly, “You should still know a muffling spell. These walls have ears. Use it.”

As Jaina snapped out of her observation, she weaved the spell, Sylvanas began to remove pieces of her armor slowly, beginning with her pauldrons first. It hits the floor, one after another. She took off her gauntlet and placed it over the bed. She lowered her hood and shed her cloak, but still refused to look at both of them. Vereesa took a step closer before a chill run down her spine as she did.

“Why did you two come here?”

Her word still lacked any signs emotion. It echoed coldly inside the room. There’s no more warmth in her word that used to be able to sooth Jaina. Jaina took a step closer and stuttered in her own words. “We-we came here to find out about you, Sylvanas…”

“Well, you now have. Leave me.”

Dumbstruck, both of them were going to retort as Sylvanas scoffed and continued talking, her back was still shown to them both. “What did you two expect to find? A gentle lover who would leap in your arms? A loving sister who would do anything to keep her little sister happy?”

Venom continued to drip within her words as she continued to talk. “That woman is now gone. She’s no more than just a memory in your mind.”

It hurts. It really hurts. It was clear that her words were meant to hurt them both. While Jaina held back another sob, refusing to believe what she heard, Vereesa took a stride to her, ignoring the warning that’s on the back of her mind, telling her that it was dangerous to approach her sister. Frustration and annoyance filled her up.

“I’ve mourned you for months! We both mourned you! And this is what you are going to talk about the first time we met again after a long time?! Now I came back here to find you and this is what you are going to say?! To me and Jaina?!”

Jaina noticed the room grows darker as Vereesa finished shouting at her sister. Even the lamp that was inside the room has its light dimmed away. The room turned cold and dark steadily. Jaina’s instinct told her to quickly run away from the room, telling her that this was a dangerous. Vereesa however, refused to back down, still glaring at the back of her sister.

Sylvanas turned around, eyes set ablaze as she shout. “Then continue mourning! For that woman is long gone! I am no longer the sister you looked up to. All I am now is a mockery of life made by that _man_! So leave me and never return here!” The air inside the room started to feel heavy.

She continued to snarl towards them. “Both of you thought you will meet the beloved Ranger General of Quel’Thalas? How naïve you’ve both grown to! There are no pieces of that woman anymore. There’s only Banshee Queen and you’re looking at her right now! The Queen of the Forsaken who wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone who threatens her subjects; be they are of Scourge or the living!”

She glared between Jaina and Vereesa quickly as she flashed her fangs towards them both. “And both of you… are no exception to that rule!”

A blast of air was thrusted towards both of them as Sylvanas snarled, pushing both of them away from her. Jaina instinctively erected a mana shield to protect herself and Vereesa. Vereesa looked hurt at her sister’s words. She turned around and left the room swiftly as she held back her tears. Jaina still remained in the room, watching her lover seething with anger.

Jaina let down her shield she erected and took a step forward as her lover turned her back on her once more. “Syl…”

She saw Sylvanas clenched her fists tightly as she heard her nickname. “I will not repeat myself again, Proudmoore. _Leave!”_

Jaina clenched her hand tightly as she hover it above her heart. She sobbed softly as she turned around and moved towards the door. As she pushed the door, she took a glance for one last time and then she noticed it. Sylvanas’ hands are no longer curled to fists on her sides anymore. Just as Jaina did, Sylvanas placed both her hands now in front of her heart the same and her ear drooped heavily, a sign of sadness, if what Sylvanas told her back then is still relevant this day.

However, Jaina realized it would be unwise to push it right now, and proceeded to leave her lover for now before waiting for her return soon. As she made her way towards the Royal Chamber once more, she saw Vereesa slumped on the wall. Her ears drooped the same way as her sister was. Vereesa still tried to toughen herself up and refused to let any tear drop from her eyes.

Jaina held on a hand on Vereesa’s shoulder and gripped it firmly. Vereesa looked up at her as she sighed heavily. She scoffed off shortly, “So, it’s true then. She’s no longer the same person anymore… The sister I knew and grew up with would never threaten to kill me.”

Jaina shook her head and Vereesa looked at her, confused at Jaina's reaction. “Let us give her a few moments, Vereesa. Let’s try again and wait for her. I’ll set up another muffling spell here."

“Why Jaina? Why would you still held on to her? She threatened to kill us both if we stayed here long enough. We should just return to Theramore now.”

Jaina’s response was only a chuckle as she set up the spell inside the room. “Because I saw something as you left. Remember who your sister was Vereesa. She’s always stubborn and harsh to certain extent but never towards those she cared about.”

Dawning realization fell upon Vereesa as she understood what Jaina meant. She stood up quickly and gathered herself before waiting for Sylvanas to emerge from her personal chamber. Vereesa scoffed once more. “She’s the worst when it comes to saying things clearly, isn’t she?”

Jaina chuckled at Vereesa as she stood next to her. “A small price to pay for her other better traits.”

Vereesa huffed in annoyance but an idea made up in her mind as she grinned towards Jaina. “I knew exactly what to do.” That earned Jaina a curious look. “If she wants to put up a show, I’ll put one of mine in return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite sorry for the slow update. Life hits me with a baseball bat recently and I suddenly got a lot of stuff to sort together. I already wrote about 6-7k for this chapter and decide to split it up because it was a bit too much. Next chapter won't be too long though!
> 
> Please leave comment on which kind of writing you guys prefer as well!


	5. Broken Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety, admittance, and acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turns out really hard to write than I expected. Hope you still like it!

Sylvanas continued to sob quietly as the private chamber lies in silence now. It hurts herself. Her own words that she directed towards her lover and her dearest little sister, it hurts herself more than she thought. She should be glad that both of them are still alive. She should be happy that they settled somewhere far enough from the Eastern Kingdom, away from the Scourge. She should be elated to know that they still sought her out after everything that has happened. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t show it.

She couldn’t risk them both in this war of her. She couldn’t risk losing them now. It would be better to send them away as far as possible from this cursed land. She couldn’t entertain the thoughts of both of them dying on her watch. She just couldn’t. Pleading for them to go away won’t be enough. She has to scare them off; otherwise both of them will not relent. She has to show them both that she’s different right now.

Her vengeance is what matters now, alongside her people, and she won’t put those she cared about in this path of her. She wondered how badly she had hurt them with her words. But it was necessary, wasn’t it?

The Forsaken didn’t trust the living, especially those of Alliance. She can’t risk the Forsaken, out of their hatred towards the living, suddenly attacking both of them as well. The mere thought of that she had to choose between her people and the people dearest to her was dreadful to imagine. She stayed still in her private chamber for a few more minutes.

After a while, she figured she should address her people again. She has both Veritas and Velonara to reprimand for. Ire built up as she thought both of them. How could they both bring them here? Veritas may not know about this but Velonara should’ve known better. Her Dark Rangers should be seeing them off the Undercity by now.

Steeling herself once more, she forced herself an impassive look that she always wield when confronting her people. She equipped her discarded armor that she sheds previously and brought her bow with her now alongside a quiver full of arrows. She figured after dealing with them both, she will take a few moments to move around the border. As she approached the door, there are sounds of steel clashing and ice crushing into a wall.

“What the-“

As she placed her ears on door, she can hear mutters of words as the sound of battle filled up the room occasionally. Jaina's muffling spell is still active however, sound so loud would breach it. She wondered for a moment if her shouts before was heard too but immediately dismissed it as she focused on the noise once more.

_Please! Stop this! All we want are just some answers!_

_We’ve heard the Dark Lady’s command; you both have overstayed her graces. Not only that, both of you managed to draw her ire. Something we cannot let go easily._

_We are not going to go away now just because she told us so!_

_The Dark Lady’s word is clear that both of you are not desired here. If you refuse her grace, then you are better off dead._

Sylvanas quickly flung her door open and rushed towards the Royal Chamber. The sight left her speechless. What she saw was what she dreaded just a moment ago. Veritas and Velonara are inside the room, weapons on the ready. Velonara nocked another arrow and shoot it at Vereesa who dodged it just in time. Veritas was dodging frostbolts hurled by Jaina as she shielded herself with ice in return when Veritas swing his blades against her.

As Jaina unleashed a wave of frosts towards Veritas, he stepped back far enough to stay away from it. He saw Sylvanas looking at them with widened eyes, bow gripped tightly in her hand.

“Dark Lady, it seems our guest refused to remove themselves from the premises. They ignored your gracious warning about letting them leave.” Veritas said as he picked some white colored pellets from one of his pouch.

“We will dispose of them Dark Lady. They were our mistakes to begin with.” Velonara said as she prepared another arrow while Vereesa seemed to regain her balance and prepared to lunge at her with a short sword. Velonara threw away her arrow and quickly deflect Vereesa’s strike with her bow.

Veritas lunged once more only to be stopped by an ice block which Jaina created once more, who looked at Sylvanas, clearly tired at keeping up a fight against Veritas. Veritas threw a number of pellets at the ice block. As they lodged inside the ice block, it melts away within seconds, collapsing the ice block with it.

“Sylvanas! Please!” Jaina pleads as she tried to keep up another ice block around her while Veritas continuously throw one pellets after another.

Sylvanas found reaching for her arrows in her quiver, preparing to shoot. However her hand starts to shake. Who must she choose? Must she shoot her dark ranger and advisor? Those who loyally aided her as they broke free from the Lich King and help founded the Forsaken? Or the love of her life and her sister? Who brought joy and warmth into her previous life?

As Sylvanas continued to hesitate, Velonara pushed Vereesa away with such force. Undeath gave her many advantages after all, including increased strength. As Vereesa fell on her back, Velonara nocked another arrow swiftly and aimed it at Vereesa’s head.

“This will take just a moment.” Velonara coldly said as she released the arrow towards her sister.

Veritas lunged against Jaina once more when she momentarily shifted her eyes towards Vereesa. He aimed his blade at Jaina’s throat this time. Jaina looked visibly shocked at the lunge and wasn’t prepared to erect another ice block to protect herself.

“You are wide open.”

In a split second, Sylvanas finally decides. She picked up two arrows from her quiver immediately. Nocked and shot just a moment afterwards. Time seems to slow down as Sylvanas sent out her own arrows towards her targets. One of them hits Velonara’s arrow, shattering it completely, while the other made its way to Veritas’s head. But the second one never seemed to arrive in time at its target as Veritas’ swing connects to Jaina. Veritas eye glanced at the arrow towards him with a look of shock in his face. Sylvanas might have imagined it when she saw him smirking in the last moment.

When it finally hits, Veritas slumped on the floor with Jaina fell next to him. Fresh blood painted her neck as Sylvanas screamed in anguish. She quickly moved to where Jaina is, throwing away her bow as she cradled her lover that slumped over the ground. She could still feel warmth of her lover’s body as she hugged it tightly. She closed her eyes and sobbed softly as she continues to do so, even if tears refused to fall off her eyes anymore. She didn’t care that Vereesa slowly moved towards her, nor Velonara who quickly moved to check on Veritas. All she cared about is that her lover was slain in front of her.

-o-

_A few moments earlier_

“I’m sorry but I think my hearing fails me,” Veritas said as he rubbed his forehead harshly.

“You want us," Pointing at Velonara, who still sees them in disbelief, and himself, "to try our hardest, to ‘kill’ both of you?”

Vereesa nods. Jaina looked distressed at the idea but Vereesa just grinned towards Veritas who seems to have a massive headache.

“I’m pretty sure the delusional poison I made recently never got wasted into the river, unless one of the apothecary somehow spilled it there.”

Jaina shook her head. “We are_ not _poisoned Veritas. Nor are we delusional about the idea, although it _is _risky.” Jaina glanced at Vereesa, who is still grinning at the couple.

“You sure look like you got one when you propose this idea my Lady. No offense but this had to be a plan that, for the lack of better word, _foolish_. Not only accidents can happen during the ‘fight’, but the Dark Lady will have our heads afterwards.” For the first time since a while, this was the first time Velonara visibly agrees with Veritas as she nods.

Vereesa grins disappear from her face, replaced with a frown. “Look Veritas. Sylvanas just threatened us away from this city, and I will not have it.” Vereesa curled her hand to a fist as she placed it above her chest. “I know the sister I loved is still there. Even Jaina knows it, but she is stubborn. She didn’t want to show it.”

“Sylvanas always send anyone away when she wants them far from harm. We both know this, and that’s exactly what she did just now.” Jaina chimed in.

Vereesa crossed her arms. “So, we are going to pin her down and made her reveal herself to us. Which will she choose to stay true, her feelings or her words?”

Velonara shook her head. “I always thought you had the worst idea Veritas but clearly you made quite an impression towards them both.”

“Hey, I’m not the one proposing it!” Veritas argued. He sighed heavily as she looked towards both Jaina and Vereesa once more. “And if she chose to stay true to her words?”

“She won’t. I believe in her.” Jaina replied. Determination was set in her eyes as she looked towards both undead elves before her.

Veritas sighed heavily and looked at Velonara, as if asking permission to go with this plan. Velonara’s only response is a huff and returned her annoyed look towards both Jaina and Vereesa.

“I will agree with this plan, as long as both of you have any idea how to prevent both of us getting killed by the Dark Lady.”

-o-

As she kept her eyes closed and sobbed softly, Sylvanas felt a warm hand cupping her cheek. Her eyes darted opened to see Jaina smiled at her without any signs of pain at all.

“You still care, my heart.” Jaina said as she softly kneads her thumb over Sylvanas’ cheek.

She didn’t understand what happened. How is Jaina still fine? She was slashed with a blade on her neck. She was sure of it. As she looked closer, she noticed Jaina’s wound never bleed out more blood than it was supposed to be from the slash. There’s no blood gushing out of her neck at all.

Upon further inspection, it seems what Veritas cut open is a small sachet of blood, placed behind the collar of her neck. She reached over Jaina’s neck and wiped the blood away. No cut, no scar, only blood that seems to have been prepared a moment ago. Annoyance and anger starts filling her up once more. Just as she was to lash out, she noticed a pair arms around her neck. Warmth filling her up once more and her anger was slowly tempered away.

“Please stop sending us away, Lady Moon.” Vereesa sniffled behind her as she spoke.

Her silver hair dropped like a curtain next to Sylvanas as she tried to turn her head around to look at her sister, but her sniffle already explained enough that Vereesa is holding herself from crying.

Veritas groaned loudly as he finally sits when Velonara helped to get him up.

“I was pretty sure concussion won’t be a thing for undead. It sure as hell feels like one…”

Velonara huffed at him, “Stop complaining. I swear, being undead made you are way more annoying than when we are still alive.”

Sylvanas took a glance over the pair. The barbs Velonara said masked her worry pretty well. If Sylvanas didn’t know her well enough, she won’t realize it. Veritas held his head tightly at the spot where Sylvanas shot. The arrow she shot never lodged on Veritas’ head despite clearly making contact. Sylvanas set her gaze on her arrow and sees that the tip of her arrow was frozen solid, practically turning it into an ice cube.

She stood up abruptly. Irritation and anger bubbled up once more as she looked at everyone in the room. Jaina still smiled softly at her while sitting on the ground, as if trying to melt her mask. Vereesa still held on for dear life behind her. Velonara quickly kneeled before her with Veritas following suit shortly.

Sylvanas released an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. “I can’t believe this. All of you. _Really_?”

Jaina chuckled quietly at Sylvanas’ irritation with Vereesa giggling behind her. Both Velonara and Veritas only flinched at her words. She turned around to see Vereesa holding back her tear even as she smiled faintly. A moment passed before Sylvanas glared at all of them, irate.

“Please, don’t send us away Lady Moon. I beg of you…” Vereesa gripped Sylvanas’ shoulder tightly.

Sylvanas stiffened at her sister's request. She broke the silence first. “I’m glad to see you both. I truly did but I… I’m different now. And I’m not sure what to do with both of you.”

Before Jaina can say anything, Sylvanas held up her hand and continued. “As I was saying, I told you both to leave because I… I can’t risk losing both of you in this war of mine and my people. I want you both to stay safe and away from this conflict. I worried for both of you, knowing now that both of you still survived.”

Jaina put her hand on Sylvanas’ shoulder “Let us aid you Sylvanas. I’ll offer any help I can. At least let us do so.”

Sighing heavily once more, Sylvanas grasped the hand of her long lost lover tightly before looking her right on the eye and glancing to Vereesa who nods softly. Sylvanas huffed in annoyance and looked over both her advisor and her most trusted dark ranger.

“Both of you, same order as before, do not let anyone enter the Royal Chamber.”

Both of them nodded. As they turned away, Sylvanas continued, “Not a word of what I just said to escape from this room and expect some repercussions from me after this.”

She can hear Veritas sighed quietly and noticed Velonara's ears drooped as they closed the door from the Royal Chamber behind them.

“Now then.” She turned herself towards her lover and her sister once more, feeling more at ease than previously. She has nothing to hide anymore anyway. She figured all of this was Vereesa’s idea in the first place. As much as mischievous Veritas is, he won’t dare to do that. Jaina and Velonara is no troublemaker either. She noticed that Vereesa grinned as Sylvanas focused her sight on her.

“Both of you have figured me out,” Sylvanas sighed, admitting defeat. “So tell me. How much you’ve known about the current condition of the Forsaken?”

-o-

Jaina and Vereesa told Sylvanas in detail of what Veritas and Velonara said to both of them back in Theramore. The struggles they were dealing on the frontline, the refusal of the Alliance, and the desperation that led her to send them both towards the Horde. The last part earned Sylvanas quite a scolding glare from Vereesa but Vereesa herself opted not to say any word of it, understanding that her sister condition was desperate enough as it is right now.

Jaina huffed during the talk about Alliance refusal. “Let me schedule a council meeting with the Alliance leaders. I’ll do whatever I can do to persuade them and let you join the Alliance.”

Sylvanas however, looking doubtful at Jaina. “There are a few reasons why the people of Stormwind are right to fear us, Jaina. We after all, have killed the living before and after our freedom from the Scourge.”

That… was new to Jaina. “What do you mean after?”

Sylvanas looked at both of them warily. “After our freedom against the Scourge, during our campaign against the Dreadlords, there are people who call themselves Alliance Resistance. They were led by Garithos.” Vereesa nose wrinkled in disgust at the mention of the name. Jaina heard the name before but never met the man himself.

“He was under the control of the dreadlord we fought against. We freed him and his army and they lend their aid to overtake Lordaeron against the last of the dreadlord in the capital. However, as soon as the battle is over, he saw fit to exile us.” Sylvanas' eyes were set ablaze as she recounted the memory.

Sylvanas continued and waved her hand in dismissal. “Not that we didn’t anticipate such actions from the man in the first place anyway. We however, didn’t accept that. In retaliation we fought once more and we were victorious. Many of the remnants were scattered as Garithos died.”

“There are those who surrender and there are those who kept fighting against us. The dwarfs pleaded us to let them go since they were unwilling to fight with Garithos himself, sickened with his attitude it seems. We let them go with supplies, to return to Khaz’Modan. Those who fought for Garithos and survived joined hand with the Scarlet Crusade in retaliation.”

The Scarlet Crusade. From what Velonara told them during their travels in the seas, they were a group of extremist that was hell-bent in destroying any force of undead on sight. An off-branch from the Silver Hand. They believed that undeads are monstrosity, and nothing will sway them otherwise.

“Your actions are born out of the need for survival, sister. And I doubt many will miss that man anyway." Vereesa scoffed. "Last I heard, he was the reason that our people are now missing.” Vereesa looked at her, reassuring that what Sylvanas did is a correct choice. Sylvanas confirmed Vereesa's accusations with a firm nod.

Jaina hummed in agreement. If that man truly is responsible for the disappearance of the remains of Quel'Thalas, the Alliance wouldn't miss that man at all. “Vereesa is correct. If you were to accept in getting exiled, the Scourge will hunt you down afterwards. I will take this into consideration of your actions and point them out of this fact.”

Sylvanas sighed, “But what if they still refused, Jaina? There’s nothing else we can do at this point if the Alliance refused us again and I really do not want to ally my people with the Horde either. Not after everything they’ve done.”

Softly, Jaina brushed the cheek of her lover and looked at her in assurance. “I will do whatever I can to support you. I’ll advocate of your place in the Alliance. Varian owes me a lot after all. He may be temperamental but he is not without reason.”

At that look, Sylvanas struggled to look away from Jaina. Jaina cupped Sylvanas face softly and forcing her to look at Jaina who nods with assurance. Sylvanas can’t shake that in Jaina’s eyes, there’s also a slimmer of doubt written across. Something Sylvanas noticed but refused to push the matter further right now.

“Vereesa, I’m sorry but can you spare a moment for us and check everyone? I’m sure everyone is a bit worried that we’ve been gone for a while too.” Jaina asked as she looked over Vereesa who was still deep in thought, more than likely about her people.

Vereesa sighed. “Alright, I’ll wait outside but I will also have a moment with her too afterwards.”

Both Jaina and Sylvanas nods as Vereesa made her way outside of the Royal Chamber. As she closed the door, Jaina held her lover’s hand softly. It no longer filled with warmth anymore, yet it eases her all the same. “My love.., I-“

Sylvanas cut her off, a sad frown on her face was clear she was still somewhat upset. “How could you still love me, Jaina? I’m now but a monster, as you can see.”

Jaina glanced up at Sylvanas, frowning. “Syl.., my love for you isn’t barred because of how you look like.”

Placing her hand on Sylvanas chest, smiling faintly. “It is who you are that I love, my heart.”

Sylvanas cupped Jaina’s face. She noticed that Jaina shivered slightly at her touch, but not in repulse, just surprised. “I held on to who I was for so long. I was afraid I lose myself by each passing day ever since I thought I lost you.”

They stayed quiet for a while. Basking each other presence for a moment. Years of away from each other, thinking that each of them losing another. Many things came to mind but for now, it didn’t matter. The important thing is that they still have each other now.

As Jaina took her time looking over her lover once more, she noticed that something is missing. Sylvanas followed Jaina’s glance as she realized what’s going on Jaina’s mind. She noticed her own ring is still in her lover’s finger. No longer has the ring shined the warmth of the Sunwell. It’s just another ring with Amber at its gem piece. Of course it won't. The Sunwell is no more after all.

“Wait a moment here, I’ll return shortly.” Jaina nods at her.

Sylvanas quickly returned to her private chamber and moved towards her desk and opened one of the drawers. Surprised filled her face as she took out the ring Jaina gave her before, now glowed faintly as arcane swirled inside of it once more. She made her way back to the Royal Chamber and found Jaina looking around the place in awe. It felt eerie, yet it doesn’t scare her.

Sylvanas showed the ring to her once more. “I… I don’t understand. I thought, I thought you died. Your ring no longer shined anymore before, but now it does.”

Jaina looked perplexed as she walked over to where Sylvanas stood and opened her palm.

“May I?” Sylvanas nods and placed the ring on her hand.

She looked at it thoroughly, inspecting the gem and the ring itself, as if searching for something. After a few moments, she found something inside the gem that’s not supposed to be there in the first place. An arcane dampener was inserted, somehow, inside it. It was so small that Jaina won’t be able to notice it if she didn’t feel her magic somehow dimmed as she touched the ring.

“There’s an something here in the gem. I think it suppressed my link and practically turned it off, Syl.” Jaina explained as she still looked at the ring itself.

“Still, it doesn’t explain why it glowed again. If it suppressed your link, then why does it so now?“

Jaina hummed quietly, thinking while looking at the ring intensely. “I think proximity plays a part on this. I think I can remove it but I have to return to Theramore first. My tools are over there.”

“Then do so. I shall wait for your return then.” Jaina pocketed the ring in one of her pouch she took with her and returned a look that Sylvanas held towards her. She gently cupped her lover’s cheek once more.

“Syl.., I’ve missed you so much my love… when your ring stopped shining, I… I…”

Sylvanas leaned towards Jaina’s hand for a moment before taking her hand away. A slight of disappointment filled Jaina momentarily but it was immediately gone as Sylvanas wrapped her arm over the neck over her lover. Hugging her tightly and planting soft kisses on her forehead. It was cold but sweet and tender.

“The same to me my heart. I lost your ring when I died.” Her eyes brimmed brightly for a moment. “I remember it faintly that _man_ took it after he stabbed me. When he returned from Kalimdor with the ring, it already lost its color and I thought I lost both you and Little Moon.”

Jaina looked up to her again as relief flood to her once more. Her lover is still here, regardless of the circumstances that is now. She held up her hand and softly cupped her lover’s cheek.

“We will aid you against the Scourge my love, no matter what.” Sylvanas bristled slightly at the word but shook it off as she leaned towards Jaina’s hand.

“But what of the Alliance Jaina? I can see it in you that you also doubt this would work.”

True to her word, Jaina did doubt about the Alliance. Their prejudice against the undead was overwhelming, especially after what the Third War has done towards the Eastern Kingdom. However, the Alliance was bound by honor to aid each other. Especially in this time of needs, they should aid the people who suffered under the Scourge. The Forsaken still mainly consisted of those who were from Lordaeron and Quel’Thalas after all; something the people of Theramore shared the same yet the Alliance supports.

Jaina shook her head and looked with Sylvanas with confidence, masking her doubt as best as she could. “Let’s meet them first before we start doubting ourselves on this, alright? We should try whatever we can.” Jaina said as she reached up to kiss her lover chilled lips, which Sylvanas returned tenderly. Jaina quietly spoke inside her head over and over again. A single sentence she spoke quietly in her mind as if it’s a vow. An oath she will keep no matter what happened in the future to come.

_I will not lose you again, no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the next 2 chapter, you can guess where we will go. Truthfully, I write (in my head) 2 options. One of them are pretty predictable and the other is unique and quite a challenge to write since it will definitely affect the latter chapter (which I'm also wondering to put all the stories in this one work or seperate it to other, turning it into a series) and won't follow the canon at all. I'm weighing my options at the moment so it would take a while before the next chapter will go up. I'll try to release the next one in a week but no promises. The latest will be 2 week tops!


	6. Vow of Servitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishments, tasks, and negotiations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear out some confusion that may come later on, I'll note this early. In this fic, Varian already removed Onyxia from Stormwind. Black Dragonflight no longer held any power in Stormwind.  
Apologies if the writing is still messy, hope you still enjoy it!

As both of them exchanged their moment, Sylvanas ears perked up, hearing something behind the door of the Royal Chamber. There is a commotion just behind it and it’s getting louder. Sylvanas looked at Jaina who heard it as well and looked confused.

Sylvanas frowned, “This is not another one of Little Moon’s plan, isn’t it?” To which Jaina answered with a shake of her head.

Her question was answered immediately as the door flung open with Veritas thrown at the door. Behind it, Varimathras was fuming at him. He flew again once more to strangle Veritas immediately as he slammed the rogue on the wall of the chamber. Not that it was affecting him in the slightest bit. The dead has no need for air after all.

“You insufferable piece of rotting flesh! How dare you waste my time!”

Following them from behind, Velonara already had her bow in hand alongside Vereesa. Both looked equally enraged towards Varimathras. Anya waited at the door with her eyes widened at the sight of the commotion.

Jaina prepared to cast a frostbolt and just about to launch it towards the dreadlord who is attacking her former student, only to be stopped by Sylvanas. She shot an arrow, grazing Varimathras arm as it was going to claw out Veritas away. She glared at him for causing commotion while she was trying to catch up with Jaina.

Varimathras quickly reeled in and knelt to the ground as he released his grip towards Veritas. “My Lady, I didn’t know you were-“

“Silence Varimathras! I’m having a guest right now and you came here so brazenly and attacked my advisor! You better have an explanation for your actions or I’ll have your head!”

Looking back at Sylvanas, he pointed his claws at Veritas. “This man tricked me away from the Undercity. He sent a message that there were disturbances alongside the Silverpine Forest yet I saw nothing there!”

Sylvanas gazed towards Veritas as he glanced between Jaina and Vereesa quickly.

_Ah._

So he was the reason why the council chamber was empty when she received Jaina and Vereesa. He must have made it so that their meeting would only be between them.

“I am sure he has evidence of his actions. Don’t you Veritas?” Sylvanas asked, still keeping her eyes on Veritas as she slung her bow back.

Veritas lowered his head as he knelt. “Yes, Dark Lady. I received report from Alina that some beasts resembling wolves were spotted around there. They hide themselves pretty well so I figured it would be best to search them off first, else our resource will be halted by their attacks.”

Veritas glared at Varimathras who still knelt beside him. “Although thinking about it again, I suppose sending _him _wasn’t the best idea at that moment.”

Varimathras eyes burned as he glared at Veritas once more. Sylvanas had enough of this.

“Enough!” Sylvanas waved her hand in dismissal as she shouts at them, not noticing Jaina wincing next to her. “You are not to lay hand on him anymore, dreadlord!”

Varimathras looked at her, shocked at her statement. He fixed his eyes towards Jaina and then to Vereesa. He didn’t notice the elf and the party of the living as he stormed at the Royal Chamber previously, enraged beyond reason that some undead managed to make a fool out of him.

“As far as I’m concerned, his recent actions proved his worth more than you do! Now get out of my sight and bring news of these beasts Alina has scouted or don’t bother returning at all!”

Varimathras winced at the command. He bowed and left the room, not without landing another glare at Veritas who returned it with a smirk. The room fell into silence once more as the dreadlord left. She can hear Jaina sighed in relief while Velonara returned her bow to her back, glaring at the dreadlord.

“Velonara, Veritas, before me, now.”

Both of them raised their eyebrow in surprise. They walked and knelt before Sylvanas as Vereesa stood at the door alongside Anya.

Sylvanas glanced at Anya. “Anya, close the door and stay outside. Don’t let anyone else come in.” Then she shifted her sight immediately towards Vereesa. “Come in, sister. There is something I need to discuss with all four of you.”

When the door is closed once more, Sylvanas returned to her posture fitting the Banshee Queen, as usual.

“Velonara, Veritas.” Both of them glanced up as their name was called. “Both of you took terrible risk in doing this for the Forsaken _and _for me, and for that, I thank you.”

As they were about to sigh in relief, Sylvanas raised a finger, “However, your actions also shows that both of you worked behind my back, it is not something I appreciate despite the points of your actions.”

Sylvanas paced around near her throne as she continued. “Normally, I would dish out punishment because of this, however since I’m in a rather good mood, I’ll replace it with a task instead.”

“Veritas,” Veritas raised his head in compliance. “Find other Forsaken with abilities such as yours, form them and spread them towards the entirety of the Eastern Kingdom. Your units will be my eyes and ears. I will give you one month and I expect the information gathered would be abundant.”

Sylvanas paused for a moment as she locked eyes with Veritas, “However I need you to also do this one task as well during your time of gathering.”

“Your wish is my command my Lady, tell your subject what you wish and I’ll be sure to do it swiftly.” Veritas said as he returned his sight back to his knees.

“Your main priority is to find the remnants of our people.” At that, Vereesa and Velonara eyes widened as well. “The elves have gone missing behind the portal that the Lich Kel’Thuzad opened to summon Archimonde. I have tasked numerous of other people but they returned with no results. I hope your work would provide more answers.”

“I would hope you can spare any of your rangers to aid us, sister?” Sylvanas glanced at Vereesa for a moment before her little sister nods at the question.

Sylvanas eyes darkened for a moment as she gazed towards her advisor, “If you fail, I will place you under Varimathras units and you are to _never_ disobey him.” Veritas widened his eyes before he reluctantly nods.

“Velonara,” Velonara sets her eyes towards Sylvanas. “The Scarlet Crusade has been more active than ever since you departed. You are to scout the internal of the Scarlet Crusade. Find any information of importance and report it to me swiftly. Do so stealthily and gather Clea and Lyana to aid you. Let Areiel handle your previous post still. Do not get detected, or we’ll risk getting counter attacked swiftly.” Sylvanas briefed.

“Should you fail, I’ll relieve you off your duty _permanently_.” Velonara looked at Sylvanas in shock. Jaina looked towards Sylvanas, feeling unease with her decision but knowing why Sylvanas make such a threat towards her own peer, it wasn’t without reason. Sylvanas herself believed that Velonara will succeed. She just wants to give her another push to turn the result with certain success.

“For your own sake, I hope you won’t fail it.” Sylvanas waved her hand in dismissal, “Now go, both of you, I expect great results from you two.”

As the two undead elves left the Royal Chamber, Sylvanas noticed unease from Vereesa as she stepped forward to her.

“Are you going to attack the Scarlet Crusade, sister?”

“No. Not now anyway.” Sylvanas shook her head. That eases Vereesa a little bit. A war against the living would further strain their place amongst the Alliance after all. “Until they move, Scourge will still be my utmost priority. I can’t risk the Alliance wrath anymore should they decides to support the Scarlet Crusade instead of the Forsaken.”

Jaina nods at that assessment. “I will notify you in about as soon as possible whether or not the Alliance is willing to hear your plea.”

“I shall wait for your return then.”

Vereesa looked at Jaina for a moment, who nods in return, knowing that she wants a moment with her own sister as well. “I will make a temporary anchor for portal from here to Theramore, if it’s alright with you, Syl?” Jaina asked.

A quick nod is all it takes for Jaina to understand and left the room. Vereesa hugged her sister immediately as Jaina left the room. Sylvanas smiled faintly as she hugged softly in return.

“Look how much you’ve grown, Little Moon. How are you these days?” Sylvanas asked but her face quickly turned tense for the next question. “Is Rhonin treating you good?”

Vereesa laughed at the question. “You have no idea, Lady Moon. But yes, he’s treating me good, and he is a really great father, something I never expected.”

Sylvanas eyes widened as her sister finished speaking. “Why, Little Moon! You’ve grown quite a lot and became a mother as well in my absence. So, is it a boy or a girl?”

Vereesa looked at Sylvanas meekly, “They are both boys. I gave birth to a twin, sister.”

Sylvanas face softened, putting a hand on Vereesa’s shoulder. “You’ll be a great mother to them. You’ve had quite an experience with Arator as well Little Moon.” Sylvanas smirked, “I suppose that helped you a lot.”

Vereesa pushed her away in playful manner as she giggled. “You never miss a chance to tease me, aren’t you?” Sylvanas only grinned in return.

She then grabbed Sylvanas’ hand firmly. “I hope you can visit us all soon, Lady Moon. I would love to tell them that they still have an aunt. I… truly hoped you would one day come there.”

At that, Sylvanas stiffened. She shook her head as she turned around again from Vereesa. “I… don’t know Little Moon. What if they got scared looking at me? I mean, look at me. Tell me that I don’t look like a monster for them that they read in their books.”

Vereesa frowned at her sister’s word. She gripped Sylvanas’ shoulder and turned her around. “Lady Moon, I’m sure they will understand it. You are still a good person at heart, despite your appearance. Believe in yourself, alright?”

Everything in Sylvanas screamed that she should doubt it. Why wouldn’t she? She was but a banshee now, like a monster that was written in books. There’s no way that she wouldn’t be feared, even more children who were easily frightened in the first place. But all she can reply in return is a nod, with a sad smile on her face.

-o-

It wasn’t easy to gather all the leader of the Alliance in one table. It took two weeks before they finally agreed to a certain date. Each of the leaders was having trouble in their own lands after all. Stormwind needs to ease the tension between the noble and the royalty. The night elves were still recovering from the loss of the World Tree and focusing their effort to purify anything that was corrupted by the Legion’s assault. The dwarves were dealing with the Dark Iron Dwarves while the gnomes were focusing to rebuild their home in the newly established Tinker Town in Ironforge.

The portal swirled with arcane energy as Jaina and Vereesa appeared before it as they arrived at the Eastern Kingdom, just a few paces away from the ruins once more. This time, Jaina brought Pained which insist to go there this time and a number of her own guards alongside Vereesa’s rangers. As soon as they arrived on the ruins of Lordaeron, there are a number of people waiting for her just a bit further away. Undead, all of them, bowing before her party. Previously, they would look at them with scathing hatred but it seems Sylvanas has told her people to treat them better. There are looks of expectations, some of them are hope, but still some remained suspicious.

Anya arrived a moment later. “Greetings, Lady Jaina. The Dark Lady and the rest of the party have been waiting for you. I’ll act as an escort for you and your party momentarily.” She said as she bowed. Jaina nods as she smiled faintly. She took a glance towards her party, finding Pained looking around them in caution, as if she’s expecting ambush. Vereesa and her rangers were more relaxed since they have gone here previously.

“Pained, relax. These people are not our enemies.” Jaina said.

Pained shook her head, still looking serious. “Forgive me my Lady, but the memory of the Third War is still fresh on my mind. It isn’t easy to trust them not to attack us.”

It was understandable, especially with how the Forsaken looked at the living. After her previous visit, the Forsaken eased up to her and Vereesa but not to everyone else. It seems that they were reassured by Sylvanas that they were here to assists them. Hopefully, the rest of the Forsaken would do the same to everyone else after their return from Stormwind.

As they entered the throne room, Sylvanas sits on the throne where it was previously occupied by King Terenas himself. There are numerous of guards with her, alongside what Jaina assumed her champions. One of them was warrior clad in armor with dark colored purple. It is the same warrior she met when they met back at Theramore. Next to the warrior was a rogue, who is sharpening her blade. She took a quick glance towards Jaina for a moment before returning her eye back to her blade, not interested even one bit at them. Kalira is waiting behind Sylvanas, seemingly chosen as her escort this time.

Velonara and Veritas, as expected, weren’t around. Their tasks would most likely take them elsewhere and it would be a while before she can see them again. The pair were tasked with important missions after all and their mission are of their leader highest priority. Some of Vereesa's rangers were dispatched to go with Veritas. Not all of them are enthusiastic to aid him however but nonetheless agreed to her order.

Jaina straightened her posture and looked at Sylvanas, “Dark Lady, the Alliance is willing to talk about the Forsaken. The meeting will commence shortly.”

Sylvanas eyes softened for a moment as she looked at Jaina and swiftly returned to her impassive look. “Then we shouldn’t let them wait any longer.” Sylvanas looked at her guard and champions, motioned at Kalira to lead them outside.

The room is now empty but four individuals in the room. Sylvanas gazed sharply at Pained. Jaina noticed Pained feeling unease as she tensed up. Sylvanas walked off the throne, eyes still blazing on Pained as she studied the bodyguard. When they were finally on arm’s length, Sylvanas offered a handshake. “You had my gratitude for keeping her safe, Kaldorei.”

Pained eyes widened. This wasn’t what she expected. She expected the undead elf before her would do anything but being friendly. She took her hand in return and shook it. Sylvanas smirked as she recognized that Pained was surprised despite trying her hardest to look neutral. At that smirk, Pained realized something. The Banshee Queen was testing her and she fell for it. She can already figure that the undead monarch in front of her would be an insufferable person just from this simple interaction.

“I was quite surprised that the Alliance agreed to this, Jaina.” Sylvanas shifted to Jaina immediately as she let her hand go, “It seems you held quite a favor from the King himself.”

Vereesa placed a hand before Jaina’s shoulder. “She was invaluable for the King’s return for his throne after all. You’re not giving her enough merit, sister. She has accomplished more than any of us had done during our days in Quel’Thalas.”

Sylvanas raised her eyebrow and her ears perked up in intrigue. “Is that so? Then I suppose I can’t wait to hear how much you’ve done, Jaina.” She noticed Jaina blushed at her words.

“You really should stop teasing me.” Jaina said, trying her hardest to hide her blush. “I’ll be one of the parties that will support your place in the Alliance so you better be at your best behavior. Alright?”

Sylvanas chuckled as she made her way outside, not before placing a quick kiss on Jaina’s forehead. “As my fairest lady wishes.” Jaina blushed even harder before shaking her head and following Sylvanas outside.

Vereesa can already see that Pained have a number of questions on her mind as she saw the exchange between them. “She is my sister, and Jaina’s fiancée before the Scourge massacred their way towards our home. I suppose that should be enough answers for now, Pained?”

Pained absent-mindedly nods as Vereesa chuckled at her reaction. “Also, please keep this information amongst ourselves. Both Jaina and my sister don’t really like it when a lot of people know this. Jaina asked her permission to let you know about this beforehand, so that’s why my sister was… measuring you.”

Half of what Vereesa said barely entered her mind while Pained was stuck thinking how Jaina can be engaged with such an insufferable woman in the first place. It seems the world has changed a lot since they closed themselves from it.

-o-

As Sylvanas made her way outside of the throne room, she can see one of her champion let go a crow, not before taking a scroll that was previously carried by the bird. Meledith, one of Veritas’ agents was assigned to stay close to her for keeping contact of communication. She’s one of the few that were capable enough to keep up with her rangers. Veritas chose smartly.

“Dark Lady, message from Master Veritas.” Meledith kneeled, as she offered the scroll. “As per your order, information regarding the general consensus of the Alliance and how they view us with the exception of the Night Elves. He said he currently doesn’t have any resource to reach there yet.”

Sylvanas took the scroll and broke the seal immediately. She quickly scanned whatever the content is and it is as her prediction. The people of Stormwind don’t favor the undead whilst the Dwarves are more eager to aid them, especially avenging the death of Muradin Bronzebeard. The gnomes recently suffered heavy losses but the details are still blurry which one of Veritas’ agents is still digging. Gilneas secedes from the Alliance a while ago so they won’t have any part in the meeting.

His search for the remnants of Quel’Thalas has been progressing better than expected and he’s closing in to Silvermoon right now. The Scourge has been less active in the Ghostlands ever since Kel’Thuzad focused his army around the Plaguelands. It would seem that the Archlich is preparing an attack but who his target is, it’s still not known. From how they moved however, it seems they are aiming for the living.

_Hopefully it’s those crusade fools he targets. Would be killing two birds with one arrow._

“Tell him, whatever resources he needs for his prioritized search will be given. Be quick about it.” She gave the scroll back to Meledith afterwards and dismissed her.

“Any pressing matter?” Jaina murmured quietly behind her, not too far away, her sister and Jaina’s bodyguard followed soon.

Sylvanas shook her head, “Nothing. It’s just information that I told Veritas to gather.”

Looking around where she saw her guards stood stiff while looking at Jaina’s company and Vereesa’s ranger, she sighed. After the information she received, she doesn’t held up hope that the Forsaken joining the Alliance at this rate. “We should go now; it won’t do well to make them wait for us.”

Jaina nods. Both her party and Sylvanas stood apart from one another as she weaved a portal large enough for numerous people to go through at the same time. Jaina motioned her party to go first and Sylvanas does the same soon after.

As they reached after the portal, they stood at the front gates of Stormwind. Many of her messengers were shot down at the gates before even sending the message. With Jaina, that won’t be the case this time. As Sylvanas stepped to the gate, she can see the statue of her sister, erected for her valiant efforts back during the Second War. She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, muttering a silent prayer in her mind while clenching the necklace given by her sister before she left.

_Wish me luck, Lady Sun._

“Lady Moon?” Vereesa stood next to Sylvanas, wondering what made her stop before glancing at the statue. A quick nod tells her little sister that she’s ready to go for the meeting.

They entered the city streets with Jaina leading them. Sylvanas can already see many eyes towards her and her company. Distrusts were the clearest sign that was given to them. Some of them also bore hatred, just like her Forsaken does to the living other than Jaina and Vereesa. Adults and children alike looks at them with disgust on their face. It was no surprise, really. If such thing happened years ago in Quel’Thalas, she would sure to do the same as these people.

_Belore, this would be hard to do now, isn’t it?_

To convince that they are not monsters while looking exactly like one. Abominations, born from a petty revenge from a man-child. However. there is no time to doubt herself now. The future of the Forsaken hangs in this meeting alone. She must play her cards correctly or she’ll get nothing in return. Just a moment later as they made their way to finally reach the keep, the guard greets them.

“Welcome to Stormwind, Lady Jaina of Theramore, and…“ The guard eyes set towards Sylvanas as he staggered on his own words.

“Her majesty, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Ruler of the Undercity, Leader of the Forsaken.” Jaina completed it for him.

“Yes.” The guard cleared his throat, “The council has waited for both of you. Your party needs to wait elsewhere, only a few of you may enter the keep.”

Sylvanas nods at her guards and motioned her champions to go with the guards while Kalira to join her inside, whereas Jaina accompanied by Vereesa and Pained. As she reached the throne room where everyone is in, she was met with the same sight the civilians she got from outside. The atmosphere inside the room would choke peasants in a moment.

On the left side, King Magni stood alongside Gelbin Mekkatorque. Both of them gave her a nod. On the right side, there are two Night Elves that she never saw before. Her ancestors would definitely know them but not her. Both of them looked at her warily. While the man looked at her with distrusts, the woman looked at her impassively. Jaina took her place as one of the leaders as she stood next to King Magni. On top of the throne, Varian Wrynn, the High King of Alliance sits. If there’s a word to describe his emotion right now, it would be cautious. Humans are always harder to read.

The emissary that stood before Varian cleared her throat, “Today, we gather here to talk about the Forsaken. The Forsaken would like to pledge their aid towards the Alliance and in return, we are to aid here in their battle against the Scourge.” The emissary looked around before taking in numerous of nods to let her continue. The emissary would go on to introduce each names of the leader of the Alliances. The only new one Sylvanas knew are the pair of Night Elves, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, the Archdruid and the High Priestess of Kaldorei.

“Their leader will explain the situation about the Forsaken, first and foremost. I would hope the rest of us will hear her from the point of view of the Forsaken.” The emissary dismissed herself afterwards.

Sylvanas walked up to them all and bowed, “Greetings, leaders of the Alliance. I am Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger General of Quel’Thalas, and now leader of the Forsaken.” Sylvanas received a begrudging nod from Varian to continue, “The Forsaken is a group of undead who broke free from the Lich King’s grasps. We are no longer bound to anyone’s will but our own.”

Sylvanas eyes brimmed as she continued while looking around the room, “My people calls for vengeance against the Scourge who massacred the people of Quel’Thalas and Lordaeron, alongside many others who suffered during the Third War.”

She curled up her hand to a fist, trembling with anger as she continued. “Their leader, the Fallen Prince, Arthas Menethil, now the Lich King, forced us to kill each other and raise them to serve his cause afterwards. We killed those we sworn to protect and served. I am, in particular because I fought against him with every inch of my breath as I lived.” She noticed King Magni and Gelbin winced at the information but the pair of the Night Elves still stood without showing any signs of neither surprise nor concern.

Her eyes softened afterwards, she continued as she glanced from one leader to another. “My priority right now is the survival of the Forsaken and our war against the Scourge, which, make no mistake will one day be a threat to us all. However there are many that wished us to be destroyed, the latest one would be the Scarlet Crusade. Their repeated actions cost us our forces and resources while we focused ourselves on the Scourge.” She noticed Varian eyebrow rose at her explanation.

“I ask of you leaders for your aid to against those who threatened our existence in this world so we can aid those who suffered from the Scourge and claim our vengeance against them.” She bowed as she finished her explanations.

Jaina made her a step forward before other leaders of the Alliances. “The Forsaken is a victim of the Scourge. They have the right to join the Alliance as they were formerly the people of Lordaeron and Quel’Thalas in the first place.”

King Magni chimed in shortly, “The Scourge will be a problem in Azeroth anytime soon. The Forsaken know how the Scourge works and operates. We should aid them with their cause. We’ll have better advantage with them on our side.”

Gelbin peered quietly looked at Sylvanas, as if he’s studying her. After a moment, he decided to speak,“If there’s one thing that is considered the whole truth in this discussion, is that the Scourge are indeed a problem, however they are not the only problem we are dealing with right now. There are other matters to attend to as well.” Varian changed his look towards the Archdruid and the High Priestess, as if asking their opinion in the matter.

“The Scourge is as King Magni said, will be a problem to fight against. However, can we truly trust them? What proof of their deeds that can be shown to us that made us safe to work with them?” The High Priestess said.

“I have no objection about fighting the Scourge altogether, however I must warn everyone in here, that the undead were a tool by the Burning Legion, used for their invasion in the Third War. My point being is that they as my wife said have no track record of being trustworthy in the first place.” The Archdruid followed shortly.

Sylvanas understood what they meant, but true to their assessment, the Forsaken has done nothing for the Night Elves to trust them in the first place. The Night Elves suffered the most as the Legion used the undead as the headspear of their invasion towards the World Tree, something she accidentally heard when Arthas returned from Kalimdor.

Varian hummed thoughtfully, “Lady Sylvanas, a question if I may then.”

“Ask away, Your Majesty.” Sylvanas said as she bowed, “I’ll answer it as detailed as I can.”

“What exactly happened during your insurrection against the Scourge? What happened to the living that managed to escape the Scourge invasion?”

Sylvanas knew this question would appear sooner or later. She threw a glance at Jaina where she quickly nods, indicating to answer it as truthful as possible.

“Those are two different stories Your Majesty, but I’ll explain it nonetheless.”

Sylvanas goes on to explain her revolt against Arthas and that the dreadlords were aiding her in the effort. They however immediately goes to their own separate ways as the dreadlords prefer to take control the Plaguelands and try to subjugate the remaining of free undead to their whims. Fortunately with careful strategy, she managed to take down the first dreadlord she encountered. She however left the detail away where she worked with Varimathras to take the other down. She told Varian as well about Garithos, about how the man was swayed under the dreadlord controls and that she’s the one who freed him and aiding him to get rid of the last bastion of the dreadlord, only to be returned with command of exile.

“We were forced to be exiled by that man. We cannot accept such decision and in the end, we fought for the ruins of Lordaeron. Many fallen during the pointless fight that can be averted should that man allow us a place amongst his peer. He was not a man of reason, High King.”

She can see that Varian is holding back his anger as he learned the situation. Either that anger was targeted to Garithos or herself, she didn’t know, yet. “So you admit that you alongside your people massacred the remaining of Lordaeron then?”

_There it is._

“We _fought _them, High King. We did not _massacre _them. Those who aren’t willing to fight, we let them leave the battle. Only those who still followed Garithos would fall before us.” Sylvanas said as she threw a glance towards King Magni.

King Magni nods at Varian, “It’s true. My men were spared by her people. They said that as soon as they dropped their weapon, they were let go and told to leave. They were even allowed to bring back some supply so they can reach Khaz’Modan safely.”

That grants her some sort of relief that the survivor she let go actually worth something. She was about to kill them on spot when she was surprised that they plead for mercy and said they never want to aid Garithos in the first place. She can hear the High Priestess hummed softly when King Magni finished talking.

Varian stayed silent while tapping his fingers on the armrest of his throne, obviously thinking of his next question; his anger seems to be tempered slightly as he heard King Magni’s explanation.

A moment later, he continued, “The Scarlet Crusade has appeared here a few days earlier and they ask of us the assistance to assault your place. They claimed that your people has been tormenting their men and subjugating them to horrendous experiment. Is such claim true?”

Sylvanas can only shook her head and scoffed, “There’s no point in attacking them in the first place, High King. Our enemy since the beginning is the Scourge. It would be foolish for us to start another fight while we are struggling against the Scourge. They are the one who starts this fight against us in the first place.”

As Sylvanas finished talking, she can hear the door leading towards the throne room opened. “Lies! Don’t listen to this vile creature your Majesty!”

A woman clad in red colored robe that’s rather revealing, bearing a large staff moved inside the throne room. Two guards clad in armor of white and red strut next to her. The Scarlet Crusade. “The undead are not to be trusted! Their kind brought suffering towards Lordaeron and its vicinity!” She pointed at Sylvanas, “She is one of the Scourge commanders, don’t be tricked into her lies! She’s but a wolf in sheep’s clothing that’s trying divide us, champion of lights!”

Anger boiled deeply within Sylvanas at the accusations. It is true that she was one of the commanders during her time in the Scourge as she was the one who continued the assault to Quel’Thalas when Arthas moved towards Dalaran and she’s also the one who prepared the assault the remaining people of Lordaeron too during the fallen prince return. She was but a puppet back then, unable to deny any of his command.

She can already feel Jaina and Vereesa unamused look towards the woman who brazenly entered the throne room. Pained kept her face still but her ears tell Sylvanas that she was irritated towards the woman as well.

“High Inquisitor Whitemane, I never recall to ask for your input in this meeting. We are dealing with _these_ ourselves.” Varian said sternly.

“I’m here to expose this woman your majesty! I cannot stand idle as this woman try to sway the Alliance to support such filth like her kind!” Whitemane insisted. “This woman also works with a dreadlord! We all know demons are never to be trusted yet she made him her right hand!”

That information was oddly specific. True, amongst the Forsaken there is no doubt that they knew Varimathras is her right hand but how could the living knew of such information in the first place? A quick realization dawned upon Sylvanas as she assessed the situation. Someone has been in contact with the Scarlet Crusade. But who? It would be ridiculous to betray your own kind for the enemy who wished for your own destructions. But then again, Dar’khan Drathir exists, so such possibility would not be so small either.

Sylvanas glared on the woman, who met her gaze with unwavering confidence. “The dreadlord is a means to an end.” She turned immediately to Varian, “As soon as his usefulness is done, I would dispose of him. His aid against the Scourge was impeccable and I need any kind of support. I hope you can understand why I would choose for such drastic action, Your Majesty.”

“She’s willing to resort to such dishonorable actions Your Majesty! Surely you would not accept such filth to your court?!” Whitemane retorted behind her. If look can kill, Vereesa would’ve done it by now as she glared even harder at the Inquisitor.

“We all do what we must in the face of annihilation. There’s no time to act with the code of valor and honor when certain death is in front of us!” That was by far, the first time Sylvanas heard Jaina this upset.

“How can we trust her that she’s not doing the same to us? What if we but another means to an end for her and the Forsaken?” The Archdruid asked. His words are filled with cautiousness but not accusations. He’s not entirely wrong. Sylvanas has no guarantee but her own word that she won’t do the same towards the Alliance.

Sylvanas sets her gaze mildly towards him, “I’ve served the Alliance for as long as I drew my breath, Archdruid. I have no intention of doing it unless the Alliance is the one who turned their back on us. You can ask the elven refugees at Theramore who fought for them till their last breath and their answer will point it to me.”

Vereesa glanced at the Archdruid and nods at him as soon as he picked her gaze. The High Priestess looked amused at her words but still refused to offer anymore words.

Sylvanas set her glare against Whitemane once more, “If you even think fighting the Scourge by holding yourself with a code of honor, I assure you, you’ll fall in their line soon enough.” She shifted her gaze from one leader to another, “The Scourge care not of how you fight them. All they care is that you are dead and make no mistake, it won’t end there as you’ll join their ranks, whether you like it or not.”

The air grows tense as the room grew to an endless bickering. Jaina continued to raise her voice against Whitemane while Gelbin looked unamused with the information of a dreadlord working in the Forsaken ranks and bickered with King Magni because of this. The Archdruid also seems to be debating with the High Priestess about it as well.

“Enough!” Varian broke the endless bickering with a single shout. His face is clear that he is not pleased with this information he just gained. “I’m still questioning why you left the detail away that you’re willing to work with an agent of the Burning Legion, Lady Sylvanas. I find such action is questionable as well.”

Before she can retort, Varian stood from his throne, “This meeting is over.” He sets his sight towards everyone in the room, “The decision will be carried on with a vote from each leader in three days. Abstaining from the vote will count as refusal.” He glared at Whitemane shortly as he growled, “You have no part in this vote, High Inquisitor. I suggest you to return later when I have summoned you if you want to keep the Alliance at your side”

While Whitemane wanted to protest, she seems to decide to do against it and only reply with a begrudging nod. “This isn’t over, you wretch!” She said as she left the room with a glare towards Sylvanas, who only scoffed in return.

“I suggest each one of you to take time for this decision to unfold.” Varian said as he stepped off his throne and moved on with his guards.

Other leaders left the room one by one. Jaina and Vereesa looked at Sylvanas with concern before leaving the room as well. With only her and Kalira in the room, she finally let her mask fall off and let herself consumed with anger and frustration. Things didn't go as she envisioned it before. She seethes in anger as she look towards the empty throne one last time before turning and march outside as well.

_Someone will suffer for this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want to ask or express your reaction for this chapter!


	7. Shadow Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions, plannings, and agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of writer block this month but managed to finish another one before the end of the year. Hope you all liked it!

“Sylvanas, wait!” Jaina quickened her strides alongside Vereesa, trying to catch up Sylvanas who was clearly angry. The former Ranger General was fuming with every step she took. It was very clear that Sylvanas is in no mood for any company now but Jaina and Vereesa were not having it. As they finally reached the garden outside the keep, Sylvanas eventually stopped as Jaina repeatedly asked her lover to wait for her.

Just as Jaina try to regain her breath, she noticed Kalira was missing. Where did she go? Or rather when did she left? She was quite certain she was inside with Sylvanas previously. As Jaina pondered about, she noticed that Vereesa was standing next to her sister, looking unsure.

“Tell me, Little Moon. How bad do you think this will be?” Her words were seething with controlled fury. Most likely she restrained herself before she shout to her and her own sister.

Vereesa looked down, pondering her answer. “This doesn’t bode well, Lady Moon. While certainly you have the support from Jaina and King Magni, that recent discovery would most likely cause Varian to not trust you.” Sighing in exasperation, Vereesa continued. “Why can’t you get rid of that demon anyway in the first place?”

“That demon aided me to kill his own, something which is outlawed amongst his own kind.” Sylvanas waved Vereesa’s concern with a dismissal wave. “If anything, his loyalty is one that I can be sure of before others.”

“I’m worried that he is the one intentionally undermining this meeting, Sylvanas.” Jaina chimed in.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes towards Jaina, “Why would he do that? Again, our enemies are the same. He harbors vengeance against the Scourge, the same like us all.”

Jaina shook her head, “You are underestimating dreadlords, Sylvanas. They sow destructions and distrusts between worlds. Their penchant of causing disorder and betrayal are not something to take lightly.”

“You need to remove him from your council. Exhaust him of his place of influence before he could do more damage to you.”

“I can’t do that without proof, Little Moon. It would place me as a paranoid leader who acts on words rather than facts. That would make my position as the leader of the Forsaken questionable.”

All three of them remained silent for a moment. Jaina falls to her thought as she tried to assess the result of the meeting. The current situation doesn’t seem to be much helpful either. From how it looks like, Scarlet Crusade has already won some favor from Varian but the High Inquisitor actions draw his ire quite immediately. If she didn’t know Sylvanas already, her lover would most likely take this advantage of Varian’s temper by now. But how would she do that? She would never know, or at least until she asked Sylvanas herself that is.

Gelbin seems to be split in the middle. The Gnomes has suffered much and they would understand the plight of the Forsaken but they cannot offer anything in return. Not until they reclaim Gnomeregan at least and that would definitely take a while. Tyrande seems to be interested in aiding the Forsaken but Malfurion seems to be deciding against it, especially with the dreadlord in Sylvanas’ service.

Tyrande of all people should knew well of doing whatever it takes to win a war. If it’s not because of her action in breaking the Archdruid’s brother, Illidan Stormrage free, Tichondrius would still aid the Burning Legion by then. They would lose the World Tree if the leader of the Nathrezim still walks alongside Archimonde as they march there. Her actions soured the relationship between herself and the wardens however after that. At least that’s what Pained tell her the last time.

“The High King remained unconvinced, Sylvanas. You knew this well, right?” Vereesa’s word sent Jaina back from her thought.

“I know,” Sylvanas sets her sight towards the horizon this time. “And I don’t know what else to do beside-“

Vereesa immediately scowled, “If you think that the Horde is your only-“

Sylvanas frowned as she met the gaze of her sister, “No. I don’t even want to consider the Horde as an option, but what choice do I have, Little Moon?!”

The Windrunner was among those who suffered at the hand of the Horde. Despite how different the Horde right now compared to the past, such grudge would never be gone so easily. Many of the elves lose their life during the Second War, including civilians life in which one of them are the youngest of the Windrunner. It is because of that the eldest of the Windrunner was determined to even go through the Dark Portal to eliminate any Orcs she can find.

_This is no time to think about the past. I need to think quickly, three days are not much._

Right now, if her assessment was correct, the vote will not pass. Only two out of five would agree to let the Forsaken within the ranks of the Alliance, which are the dwarves and her people. The gnomes and the night elves would abstain which count as refusal. Varian would most likely refuse to aid the Forsaken at this rate as well. He is a man of honor and how the Forsaken works doesn’t sit well with him.

Can she force his hand however should the vote fail? What could possibly force Varian to accept the Forsaken despite their way of handling things?

_Perhaps…_

“I… have an idea if things actually go awry.” Jaina finally said as she sees the two sisters bickering between each other. Her words quieted both of them almost immediately.

Sylvanas ears perked up in interest, “What is it, Jaina?”

Jaina shook her head. She needs to prepare a number of actions first before actually doing it. “I’ll tell you later, I need to do something first.”

-o-

As she saw Jaina left, Sylvanas frowned. Why would Jaina refuse to tell her idea if it benefits them? Sylvanas felt something was amiss and cannot help but to think that Jaina was going to do something she won’t like.

Sylvanas gazed upon her own sister who still sets her sight on Jaina as she left. She murmured quietly “Go with her. Make sure she doesn’t do anything reckless, sister.”

Vereesa only response was a nod as she left to follow Jaina, leaving Sylvanas to ponder on her own in the middle of the garden of Stormwind. How come the traitor can reach the Scarlet Crusade in the first place? If there’s anything she can be sure of the Crusade is their zealous hatred against all undead. Any of her people would most likely get torched as they met the Crusade in the first place.

Their actions are mostly of single-minded hatred towards the undead. To think that they would resort to subtlety in their warfare is somewhat questionable. They are a group of people who are more likely to burn first and ask questions later after all.

Sylvanas train of thoughts immediately comes to a halt as she heard quiet steps of her ranger. Without even looking, she knew who it was. Sylvanas turned around and found Kalira kneeling before her with a coded scroll and a small pouch that seems to be containing some letters with broken seals. “What news did you bring, Kalira?”

“My Lady, this is the report from Velonara. She also gives a number of missives that was originally for the Scarlet Crusade members.” Velonara said. Sylvanas spotted one of the Forsaken crows fly away from the corner of her eyes, likely to return to its owner.

Using undead crows for their delivery system was a really beneficial move. There are not many mages yet inside the Forsaken ranks and thus, other means need to be used to quickly send information. Sylvanas took the scroll and read the report. It seems the Scarlet Crusade has been gaining more members than ever. However, their methods of recruitments were quite questionable.

The scroll said that they forced people to either join them or be marked as undead sympathizers. Those who refused to join them were simply killed on spot. The missives were proof of their orders. The Alliance surely did not know of their actions, otherwise they would’ve already dismissed the Crusade on spot.

“_’To swiftly put the symphahizers to holy judgment._’ How poetic.” Sylvanas grinned as she read the missives that were opened earlier by the Crusade underlings before Velonara managed to steal it.

_This should even the scales with those maniacs. If my people can’t stand with the Alliance, then I won’t let them either._

Sylvanas looked around her surroundings, trying to see if there’s anyone nearby. When she was sure no one was around, she motioned Kalira to stand up. As Sylvanas returned the missives into her ranger, she whispered quietly into Kalira’s ear.

“Send these to Meledith. Tell her to plant these missives somewhere around the Alliance’s quarter. Make sure the Alliance is the first one to spot these and report it to the High King, don’t let those zealots be the first one to find it. Do so swiftly and silently.”

Kalira nods before quickly moving away from the garden.

-o-

Vereesa cannot help but to feel what her sister said earlier to come true. She followed Jaina around as Jaina opened a portal towards the ruin of Lordaeron once more. Jaina still refused to say anything as Vereesa kept pestering at what Jaina is trying to do. Jaina looked around and moved to the outskirts of the ruin. As she grew exasperated, Jaina suddenly conjured a fireball and threw it onto a dying tree.

The noise and crackle it made would definitely attract attention towards her. Jaina continued to hurl one after another with each passing minutes. Vereesa can’t take it anymore and decides to grab Jaina’s shoulder.

“Jaina, what are you trying to do?!”

Still refusing to say anything, Jaina looked around once more, whipping her head left and right as if trying to find something, someone. Not long after, a black mist approached both of them. Jaina grinned and stopped Vereesa as she was about to reach her bow.

“Wait, this is what I’m trying to get.”

The black mist slowly turned into one of Sylvanas’ ranger. Anya.

_Ah, so Jaina was trying to get their attention._

Anya looked at them curiously and sets her gaze at burning trees that slowly turned to ashes.

Anya huffed before pointing at the scorched plants, “I’m not sure what happened at Stormwind my Lady, but can you please not burn the forest down?”

Jaina conjured cold winds that extinguished the flames before turning to Anya. The seriousness in Jaina’s face stopped any smart remarks Anya was about to make.

“Anya, I need you do to something for me. And don’t tell Sylvanas about this.”

Anya eyes widened at Jaina’s word. Vereesa looked at them both, wondering and curious. Anya’s ear drooped for a moment and pinched the bridge of her nose before answering. “I knew I shouldn’t be the one that came here…”

“Please, Anya. I’ll ask her to weave the punishment she’ll give to you later.” Jaina pleads.

Anya gazed at Jaina, seemingly to plead to leave her out of whatever she’s planning. She must’ve known what happened to Velonara and if Vereesa prediction were true, to be banished from Sylvanas’ service was basically a death sentence to her since she’ll have nowhere to go.

Jaina moved forward and took both her hand and clasps it together with her own. “For old time’s sake, please?”

It took several second of waiting as Anya closed her eyes. Undeniably thinking the old times she spent with Jaina during her time Quel’Thalas as her guide. Being the one who was responsible of her safety back then, Anya was the ranger under Sylvanas who spent the longest time with Jaina compared to anyone else.

Anya sighed; her ears pretty much told everyone that she’s reluctant to whatever Jaina was proposing to do. She slowly opened her eyes as she gazed between Vereesa and Jaina one last time before eventually nodding, “For old time’s sake.”

-o-

Night time approaches quickly as there’s nothing much to do but waiting before the third day. The first day after the meeting was uneventful at the slightest. Her guards were anxious in their own quarter that was provided earlier on the day. Her other champion should be accompanying the guards right now as she strolled around the keep one last time, to see if there’s anything worth finding out.

Jaina and Vereesa haven’t returned yet from whatever Jaina was preparing. Sylvanas can’t help but to keep wondering what is her fiancée is going to do. She understood that Jaina was angry back then. Surely the thought of the Alliance rejecting the Forsaken would upset her, but she won’t be able to do anything when the High King decides so. Wouldn’t she?

As her feet kept moving on to the outside of the keep, she found a figure staring at the moon and as if the moon stares back at the figure itself. The High Priestess of Kaldorei, standing in the middle of the keep’s garden. There’s no reason to play coy with one of the leaders with the Alliance. Surely the High Priestess already knew of her presence as she turned around the corner. Since there’s nothing to do anyway, Sylvanas figured to approach her and maybe start a conversation just to pass time.

“_Bal’adash_, High Priestess.”

“_Bal’adash_, Lady Windrunner.” The High Priestess turned around to see her. The look of amusement she held on her face has never left since the meeting every time she meet her. Even now, she looked like a hunter who found a track of a beast that she never knew before.

“Is there something you need of me?”

Sylvanas walked towards her and stayed few inches away, gazing at the moon for a moment. “I’m merely walking around the keep. There’s nothing much to be done and it made me restless, High Priestess.”

Tyrande hummed. She looked at her and studied her once more. She folded her arm before speaking again. “I believe I’ve met your people during my visit in the Eastern Kingdom a few months ago.”

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows, “My people?”

Tyrande nods, “The elves of Quel’Thalas. I believe they now call themselves _Sindorei_.”

_Children of the blood_, or commonly would mean “Blood Elves.”

Sylvanas can’t help but feeling conflicted. Her people are now but scattered because she failed to protect them. She even had a part in killing those who failed to escape the aftermath under the command of the mad prince. She should feel glad that they are still around somewhere but she can’t help to feel guilty as well for her actions. No matter what happened, she had a part in killing them as well.

As Sylvanas fell silent and lamenting her actions towards her people, she was startled that the High Priestess gripped her shoulder. The High Priestess looked at her as if she understood what she was thinking about. Sylvanas waved away the thought. It was too farfetched.

“Where did you find them, High Priestess?”

Tyrande dropped her hand from the fallen elf shoulder and stayed quiet for a moment before answering, “It has been quite a long time ago. I think they have moved elsewhere, but I believe they should be somewhere around the Ghostlands.”

Then Veritas’ search was on spot. It would be a matter of time before he found them then. At the very least, that eases her still heart. Sylvanas noticed that the High Priestess looked at her curiously still.

“You are of the Windrunner family, the same as Lady Vereesa, are you not?”

Sylvanas nods, “I am, High Priestess. I am her older sister.”

Tyrande hummed, looking at her with expectations. “If you are as your sister said, know that I support your claim to join the Alliance.”

As Sylvanas was about to thank her, she held her hand up, “However, you should know that we, the Kaldorei, don’t trust easily, one of them is my husband.”

“The wound that the Burning Legion and the Scourge have inflicted to our land will take years before we can purify them. I only hope that you understand my stance in this regard.” Tyrande continued.

That would mean the Night Elf is split in the middle regarding the decision about the Forsaken. They most likely will abstain in the vote then. Sylvanas sighed but there’s nothing more she can offer to the ancient elves. She bowed towards Tyrande, “Thank you, High Priestess. At the very least, you trust me. That’s not something we could hope to obtain these days.”

Tyrande nods and looked towards the Keep. Sylvanas did as well and saw Pained waiting for Tyrande, likely to report her activity in Theramore. “May Elune guide your path, Lady Windrunner.” Tyrande said as she excused herself.

Sylvanas nods, and murmured quietly. “And may Belore shine your way, High Priestess.”

-o-

Sneaking around the Alliance major city was no easy feat. So many guards and so many people loomed at the keep even in the dark of night. Meledith’s order was not so simple either. To plant the missives somewhere around without making it look suspicious won’t be easy. When she finally reached the SI:7 quarters, she can see a single woman was inside, reading documents in a room filled with many papers and few candles to lit the room dimly. Blonde hair, red colored armor, pointy ear. An elf. But upon further inspection, she noticed there’s something different than most elves she saw during her time when she was alive.

_Green eyes? Now that’s something new. Never seen that before._

The Dark Lady and her ranger’s crimson eyes weren’t new at this point since Meledith was already used to their gaze. Meledith cloaked herself once more when she sees the elf turned her head towards where Meledith was. She furrowed her brow and yawned a moment later before setting the document off in place as she left. Meledith mentally huffed and waited for the elf to disappear in the hallway before moving into the room.

Meledith looked around once more before putting the missives in place, among other reports that’s not yet sorted out. These should anger the High King enough that he would sever the Crusade from the Alliance. Meledith scoffed, “So much for the Champion of Light yet they resort to kill those who didn’t join their cause.”

“Now now, what do I have here?”

Meledith jumped a few feet forward before a blade circled around her neck. She tumbled for a moment before looking at the one who found her out. It was the elf from before. She smirked at Meledith.

“So, you are one of the undead that was talked about, The Forsaken.” She twirled her dagger, prompting Meledith to reach for her dagger as well. Her smirk vanished as it turns to a frown just a moment later.

“I’ll make this short, what are you doing here?” The elf held her dagger in her hand tightly and preparing herself to strike.

Meledith was more worried about that she failed this mission that the Dark Lady given to her than to die once more by this elf. She continued to circle around as the elf would keep her eyes locked on Meledith. Meledith eyes focused on the missive. The elf noticed this and took one of the missives and read it, quickly glancing between the missive and Meledith. The elf wrinkled her nose in disgust as she finished reading it.

“Hmph, I knew those Crusades were no good.”

_Well, that was a surprise._

The tension inside the room rapidly lowered and Meledith decided to stay her dagger. The elf decides to pick another missive and read it again. Her ears flicked about though Meledith doesn’t understand what it implied.

“You don’t think I’m planting false information?”

The elf huffed as she slid her blade back to her sheath. She showed Meledith the last missive she took. “See this seal?” The elf pointed the broken red colored seal with a tap of her finger, “It was infused with Light and cannot be opened by anyone else that doesn’t have access to it. I’m quite sure your people don’t use any Light based magic.”

Thinking about it again, Meledith didn’t check on such things like that in the first place. Master Veritas would chided if he knew this. Meledith didn't really care about such a things to be frank. She just wants to get her job done. She preferred to kill those Scourge bastards than going wandering around doing nothing. It annoyed her that her master would order her to stay behind with the Dark Lady. Not that it’s a bad thing; it’s an honor to stay beside her Queen.

The elf crossed her arm and looked at her playfully. “Now then, I caught you trespassing an Alliance quarter, what do you have to say now? I can easily say that you intend to frame them by saying you planted this missive to torch the Alliance bridge with the Crusade.”

_Think, quickly._

“You said earlier that you believed that my people cannot simply open that missive, how would your story work then?” Meledith countered.

The elf grinned while twirling the missive in her hand. “I can easily say that this missive was forged by your people and you forced one of those crusades to place the seal.” She shrugged, “Not that the thought didn’t cross my mind in the first place but I place benefit of doubt on you.”

_So she can still blame me nonetheless. Fine then._

“How about we trade information? You let me go and forget all of this, and I’ll give you something of mine in return.” Meledith suggested.

The elf hummed, waiting in awkward silence. It didn’t seem she’s going to take this trade easily.

“You also disliked the Crusade just as I am. They burned us to the ground and assault us when we were concentrating our effort on the Scourge, the one who torched your birthplace. We can work together for this.”

The elf grew irate at the mention of the Scourge. However she released a sigh shortly afterwards, “Fine,” She placed the missive back to where it was and folded her arms. “Do you have any idea where the remnants of Quel’Thalas have gone then?”

Meledith wasn’t sure if she should give that information away but she can’t seem to find a way out anyway. Meledith nods, “Yes, my people at the Dark Lady’s order are now zero-ing in the position and will most likely find them soon. They should be somewhere along the ruins of Silvermoon or Ghostlands.”

The elf raised her eyebrow, “The Dark Lady?”

_Did she not know the meeting earlier?_

“Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, leader of the Forsaken, Banshee Queen of the Undercity-” The elf eyes widened with every word Meledith spouts out.

“Former Ranger General of Quel’Thalas. Once the defender of my people, she fell under the Scourge’s invasion.” The elf finished it for her. She grew stiffer with each passing moment and eyed Meledith with disbelief. Another moment of silence filled the room.

“You’re telling me that she is your leader?”

Meledith folded her arm, “You act like you don’t know the meeting earlier today.”

“No, I just arrived from my mission. I have no idea what happened here earlier. I only got some whispers that there are undead that has broken free from their Scourge masters but nothing else after that.”

Meledith shrugged, “Well there’s that then. I give you something of mine. Will you stay true to your word?”

“Wait.” The elf moved to a desk and frantically searching for something. She eventually picked up an envelope that has the seal which she had never seen before embed on it. Perhaps it belonged to the elf personally?

“If you ever find the remnants of Quel’Thalas, can you give this to the one named Liadrin?”

Meledith furrowed her brow and looked at the envelope suspiciously, “I make no promises. I don’t know who else survived in the first place.”

The elf looked at her with assurance, “She survived, promise me to give this to her and I’ll even vouch for the truth of that missive.”

Meledith reluctantly took it. Whoever this Liadrin is, she is an important person for this elf. At least her mission would be accomplished should the elf stay true to her word. “Then from whom should I tell her when that day arrived?”

“Valeera. Valeera Sanguinar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing about the prologue of this story during my writer block and it's coming along better than I expected. Expect some chapters about it in January! Also, I have written some potential follow up for Favor of the Queen but still as I said previously, can't arrive anytime soon. It is coming though, promise!


	8. Interlude - Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts and reports, with a dip of intrigue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an interlude, I can't seem to find time to write as of lately. Works taking out a lot of my time to write and to think.

_Naxxramas_

The Scourge was growing restless. The army of the damned has stayed their hand from spreading death and decay long enough. The Lich King has been dormant for a time being since his champion has ascended the throne. However, that did not stop the whispers of orders to be given out. The Scourge started to move once more as the orders were sent to each leaders of the Scourge throughout Azeroth.

The Scourge was composed of army with utmost loyalty. Who would revolt against the Scourge when they have no free will to begin with? Many of them were puppets in the hands of the Lich King himself. Few earned the trust of the Lich King enough that they were given their own mind. Amongst them, the Archlich of Naxxramas has that favor.

Kel’Thuzad has proven his loyalty to the Scourge many times than ever. He paved the path for the Scourge in Lordaeron, spreading the plague of undeath across the lands, and aided the Chosen One of the Scourge to escape from his ill fate when the Treacherous Banshee would’ve killed him back then.

In that free will itself however, for the first time ever since he served the Scourge, Kel’Thuzad had his doubt over his latest order. The order was not what he expected and prepared for earlier in the slightest. He was not ordered to eradicate the last of the elves. He was not ordered to deal with the living which remained around Lordaeron. He was not ordered to deal with the traitors that called themselves The Forsaken who has claimed the city. No. His order was to strike Stormwind directly.

The last kingdom of man has been stronger than ever since the return of its rightful king. To strike Stormwind directly has never crossed into the Archlich mind in the first place. In his mind, he envisioned to deal with the traitors first. To show that there’s no such thing as escaping the Scourge in the first place. Afterwards, he would take the Undercity back and set it as a front to deal with the rest of the living from there to whatever was left in the elven kingdom. As he round up the northern area of the land, he would eventually march towards Khaz’Modan and eventually reached Stormwind. This was what Kel’Thuzad believed to be the ideal strategy to take over the Eastern Kingdom for the Scourge.

To strike Stormwind directly, it would attract the ire of all sides. The Scarlet Crusade and the recently formed Argent Dawn, as his spy noted a few hours ago, would no doubt see this chance to attack Naxxramas while the army of the Scourge moved there. The Forsaken could also move in to seize the necropolis for themselves.

As the Archlich pondered the strategy in the war room that was devoid of anyone but him, he sensed portal opened outside. Two of the spies he sent out in Undercity and Stormwind had arrived from each portal they created as they walked inside the room. The Archlich spared them a glance as they knelt. Kel’Thuzad waited for a whole minute, thinking and did not find any solution to execute his order properly still. He sighed and decided to inquire information his spies had gathered.

Kel’Thuzad gazed upon the spy that presided in Undercity. “What has the Forsaken done as of lately?”

“The treacherous banshee reached out towards Kalimdor and managed to come in contact with Theramore where she reached out towards her sister and Jaina Proudmoore, Master. From how it looks like, she was trying to gain support so they can confront us directly in the field.”

Kel’Thuzad hummed. _So Antonidas’ lapdog survived. I wonder why King Arthas would say otherwise to the banshee. He spoke of the banshee has stolen something from him if I recall correctly._

“The banshee’s view against the living has… softened after their meeting inside the Royal Chamber. She even notified the Forsaken that Jaina Proudmoore and her sister have to be treated with utmost respect, lest they will suffer her wrath.”

_Interesting. So the banshee seems to care quite much towards the mage. Her affection to her sister is the same as anyone else with their family no doubt, but why the mage in particular?_

“Find out whatever relationship the traitor has towards the mage. It could be something we can use in the future to come.” Kel’Thuzad gaze fell towards the other spy. The spy noticed and proceeded to read out his report.

“Master, the banshee has just arrived a few hours ago alongside Jaina Proudmoore and her sister. They managed to talk with the other leader in the Alliance for their place within their ranks. However it seems the favor is not on their side.”

Kel’Thuzad’s eye glowed on this information, and motioned the spy to continue on.

“The reason being is the Scarlet Crusade managed to find out and state openly that the banshee is working with one of the dreadlord that overthrow us back then during their insurgence. Something the banshee doesn't tell previously. The High King doesn’t take this reveal kindly that the traitor is working with a Burning Legion’s agent.”

_Foolish banshee, to think she would take a dreadlord as one of her underling. I’m willing to bet my wealth that the dreadlord is the one to give the Scarlet Crusade this information._

Kel’Thuzad continued to muse quietly in his own mind. It was a farfetched claim, but the Archlich figured that the dreadlords were trying to claim for the rule of the Undercity by pitting the Forsaken against the Scarlet Crusade. He presumed that a dreadlord was disguising himself within the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade by now and whispered the information amongst themselves. Who would gain the utmost hand when both destroy each other? The dreadlords were the surest answer.

By avoiding the Forsaken to join the Alliance ranks, it would be easier for the dreadlords to tear the Forsaken. Keeping the Scarlet Crusade on Alliance side will allow the dreadlords to finish off the Forsaken and eventually will allow the dreadlords to manipulate the Alliance afterwards. Kel’Thuzad didn’t believe it for a second when the report said that Varimathras killed his own brothers, or brethren, or whatever they call each other. He’s most likely setting those up for their return one day.

_Dramatic treacherous bunch, all of them. _The Archlich scoffed as he finished his thoughts.

However, if there’s anything he learned during the time when he worked together with Sylvanas, it would be that she wouldn’t take this lying down. She’s efficient, pragmatic, and vengeful. Whoever wronged her would pay the price several times fold, or at the very least, the same. She would do anything to take down the Crusade as well.

As he pondered about, the spy continued. “Jaina Proudmoore advocates her place in the Alliance the hardest. Magni Bronzebeard agreed to support the Forsaken as well. The gnomes seem undecided while the Night Elves seems to be split in the middle.”

_Jaina Proudmoore, advocating the banshee? Just how far is she trying to go for the traitor?_

Satisfied with the information both spies brought to him, Kel’Thuzad conjured a pair of bags consisting of golds, and threw them away at the feet of the spies as he turned around towards the war room once more.

“Continue your work, and you shall be rewarded in greater amounts.”

The spies nodded and left using their respective portals which they arrived from. Kel’Thuzad mused that he would wait until the Forsaken left Stormwind before he followed the order from his master. If he attacked now, the Forsaken would have time to prove themselves an asset for the Alliance and that won’t be beneficial for him either.

Still, from the information his spies brought out, one correlation can be made. Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner. What do they mean towards each other? How much do they mean towards each other?

Was this just a ploy from the Banshee to court the mage so she can have access towards the Alliance? Was she just using the mage? Or was the mage using her so she can unite the Eastern Kingdom in one banner, to make the Alliance whole once more? It was no secret that the banshee was the favored hero amongst the elf. The mage could use her, even in her current state, to gather the elves and unite them under Alliance banner once more.

He saw from the corner of his eyes that his cat approached him as it mewled. Kel'Thuzad extended his arm and let the feline creature walked on it and eventually stayed in his hand. As The Archlich stroke him with bony finger with his other hand, he murmured quietly. “What do you think, Mr. Bigglesworth? What do these ladies have on each other that we don’t know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can update the next one soon enough. Sorry for any writing error and thanks for reading, as always!


	9. Planned Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings and gatherings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is one hell of a thing.

_Stormwind_

A slam resounded inside the quarter Sylvanas resided as Meledith came to report her work last night. It was noon by now when she entered her Queen’s quarter. The rogue was slammed towards the wall as the Banshee Queen seethed while strangling her. Normally, it wouldn’t be effective as the dead didn’t need air to begin with but it wasn’t the case with the Dark Lady. The dark energy surged from her hand as it enveloped Meledith’s throat and crushing it. She struggled to bring out any word as the energy suffocated her badly.

“You… give the information about the elves… to the Alliance?!”

The rogue tried to speak but ended but only giving choked voice as she was held even higher. Not long after she was thrown to the ground and faced with a wicked darksteel dagger. Her own dagger. Somehow the Dark Lady managed to swipe her dagger as she was thrown to the floor.

“Give me… _one_ good reason, why I shouldn’t send you to the endless dark. Now!” The Banshee Queen flashed her fang as her crimson eyes gaze with pure anger upon the poor rogue.

Meledith wasn’t one to be threatened lightly when she was alive. She survived the slumps when she lived in Lordaeron. She made a living from thievery and fought for her life during the Scourge onslaught in Lordaeron without any semblance of fear, even until her moment of death approached. Yet the gaze of her Queen and the anger that was oozing out of her trembled her badly.

“Sh-she would vouch for the missives my Lady, i-in return all I had to do was to give a letter t-to the one named Li-Liadrin.”

As she mentioned the name, the Banshee Queen eyes widened for a moment and proceeded to yank her by the collar of her armor. She was slammed against a wall once again. The Dark Lady left arm crossed her neck while the other arm pointed her dagger on her left eye this time.

“_Who_ is the name of the elf that serves the Alliance?”

Meledith staggered still, terror filled her as the dagger drew ever closer to her eye. “Va-Valeera Sanguinar, my Lady!”

As she said the name, she was let go. Meledith slumped slowly before the wall and coughed several times. The Dark Lady was still fuming, but her temper has lowered down somewhat. She knelt before her soon after. Her throat still felt like it was crushed a moment ago as it slowly recovered when she breathe once more.

“What you did, was _extremely_ foolish!”

Sylvanas turned around and gaze upon the rogue once more.

“By telling the Alliance the location of the elves, you compromised our operation and a potential ally to the Forsaken! What do you think will happen when the Alliance rejects us and they made their move towards the elves?!”

Meledith rapidly searched for words to reply as she was chastised by Sylvanas. At the very least, she was not flung around anymore.

“We… we would have to fight our enemies alone, my Lady.”

Sylvanas grunted as she heard the response. Kalira, who looked the whole situation from the corner of the room, stayed quiet but her gaze was no less angry than the Queen.

“And we have no way to know if she has any intention to keep her word or not!” Sylvanas gaze changed to Kalira. The dark ranger knelt, ready as ever for her next order. “Find her, and bring her to me.”

As she nodded and made her way to the door, a knock came out from it. All three women looked on each other as they wondered who might come to Sylvanas’ quarter. From the door, a voice Meledith remembered quite well still came from it.

“I knew you are going to look for me, so I’ve come here to save time.”

Sylvanas tilted her head, motioning Kalira to open the door. Behind it, an elf with green eyes adorned with red colored leather armor with two daggers on her side appeared.

“Valeera?” Sylvanas asked, which the elf reply was a quick nod.

As Valeera entered the room, Sylvanas gestured Kalira to stay outside the door with another tilt of her head. Meledith still stayed in kneeling position and waited for her order. Anger still lingered around her very being, Sylvanas decided to leave the rogue like that for a while.

Sylvanas took a few steps and moved closer to Valeera, inspecting and studying the elf before her. “You’ve grown, mischievous one.” Sylvanas said as she circled her.

She had known her back then when she was but a child. She always wandered around Liadrin after the unfortunate day where her parents were killed by bandits and left orphaned. Liadrin in return took care of her and always stayed by her side. She grew to love the priestess as Liadrin ever since. However, she almost always had a knack for causing trouble around and Liadrin usually get annoyed when she does.

“Well, time passed quickly my Lady.” Valeera smirked as she shrugged, “Especially when every day is all about surviving.”

Sylvanas was impressed that she didn’t feel any gesture of disgust or fear from her. Every living being she had a contact with so far treated her like a foul object. A monstrosity. With the exception of her fiancée and sister, alongside the leaders she met yesterday, that was all she gotten during her stay in Stormwind.

Sylvanas sit on her bed as she finished inspecting the elf. There’s a foul magic that swelled within her. Tainted, demonic. Something which reminds her of the Forsaken warlocks and some of Varimathras pets. Fel magic. The magic seemed to be calm right now as if she can control it.

“What happened to you?”

Valeera raised her eyebrow, wondering what Sylvanas meant before understanding.

“Ah, these?” She pointed her now emerald green eyes. “A small _present _from one of our own kin who was tempted by the black dragonflight.”

Sylvanas scowled at the unclear answer, “Speak plainly, Valeera. I’m in no mood of your banters as of now.”

Valeera chuckled, “Very well my Lady.” She huffed for a moment and tried to remember what happened back then before continuing, “I was cursed, marked by a sindorei warlock and sometimes I lost myself to the demon that was forced into me.”

It was no easy experience back then. Though she may have found temporary solution to this curse, it will have to be dealt with in the future to come. She can’t afford to lose control of herself randomly or when the time of need arises.

She shrugged, “Ironically, this curse is also my way to deal with the arcane thirst that plagued me for a while.”

“You said it was our kin who did this to you, but you don’t know where he came from?”

Valeera shook her head, “No. He was not interested in talking either and he had the same eyes as I do now when we first met.”

That put Sylvanas into worry. What happened to the elves? Are they now consorting themselves with the demons? The Sunwell had perished and the elves were definitely in need to find another source of magic to fill their thirst. As her mind raced, Valeera leaned on a wall and sets her gaze towards Sylvanas’ eyes.

“But I figure you want to talk about the information I obtained from her, aren’t you my Lady?” Valeera said as she pointed to Meledith who knelt beside her. Her answer was only a curt nod from the Banshee Queen.

The elven rogue grinned, “Rest assured, I’ll keep this information to myself until I was asked. Not that anyone was ordered in the first place either.”

That earned a raised brow from Sylvanas, “Why would you do that?”

Valeera shrugged easily, “The Alliance abandoned our people. Why should I aid them?”

“Don’t you serve your king?”

“My loyalty is to House Wrynn, but not the Alliance. If my King doesn’t ask me, then I shall keep my mouth shut.” Valeera answered as she winked.

Sylvanas scoffed, amused by Valeera words. She crossed her legs and kept her gaze straight towards the elf.

“As mischievous as ever, are you?” Valeera only response was another smirk as she went to the door to make her leave.

“Valeera.” Sylvanas called once more. Valeera stopped and looked at her over her shoulder.

“The day may eventually pass when you have to choose between your King and your people.”

Sylvanas’ crimson eyes probed into her emerald green eyes for a moment.

“I pray that you’ll choose wisely when that time comes.”

-o-

_Theramore_

“Are you sure this will work, my Lady?” Anya asked as she stepped forward from the portal Jaina made that leads them into her keep. Luckily, it was empty at the moment; otherwise it would definitely cause quite a ruckus as it was unplanned after all.

Jaina gave her an assuring smile and nodded. “There are many in Theramore that missed their family who didn’t manage to escape with me back then. The people you brought from Undercity are amongst of those who were missed.”

Several Forsaken made their way out from the portal she conjured, following Anya as they looked around warily. They were but ordinary civilian in which Sylvanas’ gathered around to take refuge inside the Undercity. She managed to save them from the Scourge when she took over the city.

As the portal shut off with Vereesa being the last to come out, who was still really wary about this whole idea, Jaina cleared her throat to grab the attention of a number of Forsaken looking around still.

“Everyone, I invite you today to meet with your family and loved ones.” Jaina said softly.

That attracted a number of responses. Some of them were happy, some of them were afraid, and some of them were shocked at her words.

“I truly hope that by meeting them, you’ll see that there’s nothing to be afraid of against the living. There are of course those who treat you miserably and with distrust, but I guarantee that all of you will be met with warm welcome. I ask of you all to put your trust in me and I’ll lead where this will go.”

The Forsaken looked onto each other and murmured quietly between themselves. Several of them were concerned with the idea of meeting the living once more but they didn’t deny that they do miss their loved ones, some were afraid of the rejections they can meet. Jaina understood this notion as she waited for them to calm down and decide. After several minutes, Anya stepped forward to them.

“I will ensure everyone safety, and know that Lady Jaina is trusted by our Queen.” Anya looked towards Jaina who smiled back at the ranger, “She would never intend to harm us all.”

The Forsaken eventually settled and nodded at Anya. As they finally calmed down, Jaina walked to Vereesa and passed her a small note. The note contained the names of families and address in Theramore of those who wish to meet with those of the one that resided in Undercity.

“Vereesa, can you please task your rangers to visit these people and ask for them to get into the keep?”

Vereesa sighed, “I’m just saying Jaina, even if things go right, Sylvanas would be really angry about this.”

Jaina smiled softly as she winked, “I think I know how to deal with it.”

That got a groan from Vereesa as she departed from the keep. Jaina turned around to see Anya talking with the Forsaken she managed to take away. She kept reassuring them that things will be alright and to trust Jaina again and again.

Jaina made it clear when she returned from Lordaeron a few weeks ago to her people that those who resided in ruins of Lordaeron now were the people she regretfully can’t save back then. Although undeath has claimed them, beneath it, they were still the same person.

Many were skeptical but some remained hopeful. Jaina announced that if there were any of the families that wished to see their loved ones who were in the fallen city, she would try to discuss it with Sylvanas later on so they could setup a gathering. Sylvanas wasn’t really thrilled at the idea since she was in doubt that her people would accept the living so quickly.

_These things take time Jaina. You can’t really do it in just a few weeks when we were resented and hunted down for months, nearing a year before you arrived._

While she agreed with Sylvanas’ notion, time was not on their side right now and she needed to do this as soon as possible. By meeting their people, there were two things that Jaina would accomplish if everything went right.

The first one would be that she could prove that the Forsaken can coexist with the living. They’re not just some mindless undead. They were no longer servant of the Scourge. There was no need for both the living and the Forsaken to fear each other. They were the same victim from the Scourge after all. One was less fortunate than the other.

The second one would be that Theramore as a whole would fully supported the idea for the Forsaken place in the Alliance. It won’t be just her that supported the idea, it would be everyone. By proving that the Forsaken has been accepted by her people, she set a standard for the people of Stormwind to follow. Theramore held just as much influence as Stormwind inside the Alliance ever since the Third War was finished and moment of peace established. Their deeds during the Third War will never be forgotten for years to come as they aided the Night Elves and the Horde in vanquishing the Burning Legion.

In doing so, she would eventually reach out Dalaran and do the same there as well. The floating city was in the final stages of being rebuilt. She will talk with the council of six to accept the Forsaken in the city. Modera and Rhonin will believe and trust her decision. She knew they will.

Lordaeron, Quel’Thalas, and Dalaran. All three major cities fell under Arthas’ Scourge. All of them were tethered in the same tragedy, one and another has a debt to settle against the fallen prince, or the current Lich King. The people of Dalaran would surely wish the same thing as Sylvanas did.

She planned to meet with Varian after this, and hopefully he will listen to her words and change his mind. She truly hoped so. The Forsaken deserved to be in the Alliance as much as Theramore did.

_Or else._

-o-

_Stormwind_

With nothing much to do anymore but waiting for tomorrow, Sylvanas set out away from her quarter to peer around the keep for the rest of the noon. As she set out from her room, she noticed Kalira was still away. She sent her to ‘discipline’ Meledith more. While Sylvanas herself was impressed with how good the rogue was in combat, she would need her to understand bigger pictures. Vision, as Sylvanas would say it. Short-term victory may win a fight, but it won’t win the war. Meledith may have succeeded at finishing her task to ruin the relationship between the Alliance and the Scarlet Crusade, but she has risked the future for the Forsaken. That, was not something Sylvanas can let go so easily.

As she moved around the keep, she noticed every guards she passed by would stiffen and fix their relaxing posture. They shifted themselves, ever ready for fights as she walked pass them. Their hands would itch to grab their sword on their sheath. The look of their eyes was a mixture of fear and disgust. She can only mentally sigh as she kept looking around the keep, until she finally found herself outside once more.

There’s nothing much inside as she has strolled around them yesterday. She would hope something interesting to happen as this waiting has done nothing but taxing her patience. The Undercity might be under assault as she was speaking now but her rangers assured her that they will take care of the city in her absence before she left. They promised they will notify her if there’s anything that would happen in the city.

_The sun is setting already._

As she wandered around the garden she met the High Priestess last night once more, where she feel content the most around the keep, she can hear small footsteps following her around. Whoever this one was, they’re not adept at sneaking. The footsteps grew ever closer once she stopped. The sound it made was light, uncertain, and… a child? A Human child to be precise.

As Sylvanas looked over her shoulder slightly, she noticed the culprit. A boy, about his teen, hair as golden as the elves in Quel’Thalas. He peeked at her from behind the bush inside the garden, stealing glances before hiding again behind it.

Sylvanas sighed quietly, “It is rude to stalk someone around, you know?”

Sylvanas kept her voice ever so low. Keeping her ire still as the boy jumped in surprise. The boy would eventually get out from the bush and blush covered his face ever so slightly.

Sylvanas studied the boy and noticed the clothes he wear was that of a noble or royalty. The boy is well-kept and well-mannered as he bowed when he approached her.

“F-forgive me, my lady. It-it’s just that, you…” The boy trailed off.

The boy shook and trembled beneath her gaze. Sylvanas hummed as she crouched to meet him at his height.

“I’m what, boy?”

The boy raised his head and looked at her. While there were traces of fear coloring his face, he definitely tried his hardest to look her in the eye.

“You-you looked like the one my aunt told me about. A-a hero among the elves.”

Sylvanas raised her brow, curious how the boy could still see her old self in this mockery of life she was trapped in. She ruffled his hair with her hand slightly, noticing how soft his hair was. The boy stiffened at the first touch but slowly calmed down.

Sylvanas hummed again, “A hero, am I?”

The boy nodded repeatedly, “Just like my aunt said. She said you fought for your kin so valiantly and selflessly. You saved many of your people.”

Sylvanas chuckled, “I’ve failed as well, you know? There are many that I can’t save.”

The boy looked down for a moment, his spirit dampened. Sylvanas almost feel bad for stumping his enthusiasm before he looked her in the eye again and continued. “Yet you still fight on, right? No matter how many times you failed?”

Sylvanas widened her eyes at the boy word, she hummed as she nodded. “Why are you not afraid of me, young one? Doesn’t the people here afraid of the undead?”

The boy twiddled his hands for a moment before answering. “The church says the undead are bad… and that they should not be trusted.”

Just as her ears started to droop, disappointed once more, the boy looked up at her, “But you don’t look as bad! I know for sure that my aunt won’t be wrong about this too! She said that you’ll always be the best amongst us, no matter what happened!”

Sylvanas can’t help but to chuckle once more at the boy optimism. Whoever the aunt was, she would hope to meet her one day and thanked her. She placed her hand on the boy’s shoulder as she stood up, gripping it softly as she smiled at him.

“Thank you, young one. I would hope that I could keep up with your expectation.”

The boy smiled brightly as he excused himself as he left the garden. Sylvanas kept her eyes still on the garden a moment longer, contemplating the small conversation she exchanged with the boy. It brought her something she was sure she lost when she was raised by the damned prince. It brought her hope. Hope that she will be accepted once more within the living.

She was so deep in contemplating that she didn’t notice a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. The touch was warm and tender; something she would never thought will gain ever again. As she noticed the glistening ring that shined as the sun set, it was clear who it was.

“What took you so long, my love?” Sylvanas murmured quietly as she turned around.

“Hmm, lots of things. There are many things I’ve managed to do today.” Jaina said as she released her hold and cupped Sylvanas’ right cheek softly.

Both of them smiled at each other, once again Sylvanas can’t find herself to believe that Jaina was still here and even in undeath, she still loved her regardless. She was sure that she already lost her mage. That everything she has fought for, it was all for naught when the damned prince returned from Kalimdor.

“So, tell me what you were up to these past two days?” Sylvanas said as she leaned onto Jaina’s hand.

Jaina’s eyes glistened as her smile turned into a grin. “I’ll tell you about it later, I want something from you now.”

Jaina hand weaved spell and before Sylvanas can ask what she was doing, both of them appeared in what she can assume Jaina’s quarter in Stormwind. She was pulled down to the bed as Jaina’s lip met hers as she fell. The smell of arcane alongside sea water filled her as Jaina broke the kiss.

“Pray tell, what do you want from me then, dearest one?” Sylvanas said as she smirked when she saw Jaina smiled tiredly.

Jaina slowly took off her hood and kissed her ear while murmuring whisper, “I just want you to be with me, for the rest of the night.”

“Are you sure you don’t want more?” Sylvanas said as she quirked her brow. Jaina just cuddled her even closer.

“Too tired today, I won’t say no the next time.” Jaina said as she buried her face on Sylvanas’ neck.

Sylvanas was slightly disappointed with the reply but understood nonetheless. “As you wish, my little mage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it and sorry for any mistakes I made! This fic is coming to an end soon since I'm slicing it to another fic for WoTLK expansion. I've had in mind some canon characters would make an interesting entrance.


	10. Balance of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated up discussions inbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every end of the month, my work got piled up onto me and I cannot spend even a day to work on this fic. It's frustrating that I cannot do the work earlier because I need to wait other people to finish it up before working my part.

_Dalaran_

Vereesa can’t remember the last time she was this exhausted. After the gathering between the Forsaken and their family in Theramore has gone smoothly, much to everyone surprise, she finally has some time to get home, returning to Dalaran for a while. Even though she needed to return to Stormwind again later, she can spare some time to meet her family. If things did get from bad to worse, she needed to prepare, just as Jaina cautioned her.

Vereesa opened the door to her home quietly. It’s midnight after all. She had about eight hours before the voting will be commenced. She went upstairs and approached the kid’s room. She slowly opened the door and took a peek before smiling as she saw her children slept soundly. As she closed the door, she can hear footsteps approaching her from her room.

“You’ve been gone for a while. Is something wrong?” Rhonin said as he hugged her tenderly.

“Jaina is up to her antics, and my sister told me to watch over her.” Vereesa smiled as she turned around and plant a kiss to his cheek.

“What is she up to? And how’s the meeting for your sister?” Rhonin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Vereesa lips turned into a thin line, her tone sombered, “Not good. The High King doesn’t trust her. Many of the living were slain in her campaign because she was forced to, but the High King didn’t seem to share the sentiment.”

“And Jaina, well,” Vereesa shrugged, “You know how much she loved Sylvanas, right?”

Of course Rhonin knew. Ever since she returned from Silvermoon that day, Jaina has been dozing off a lot and her concentration was a mess for days to come. He would learn what the cause was a week later when the Ranger General visit Dalaran and ask Jaina specifically to be her guide inside the Violet Citadel. Jaina complied way too quickly than normal.

When the cat was out of the bag, Jaina would talk about the Ranger General all the time when she can spend some time with Rhonin. Rhonin in return would ask about Vereesa as well. She was totally smitten by the Ranger General ever since that day.

Jaina was truly heartbroken when she left for Kalimdor. She didn’t want to eat for several days during the travel at the sea. Vereesa was mad at her as well that time for taking her away from the battlefield at Sylvanas’ plea. It took him days of convincing that she need to eat, to survive, for the sake of her beloved. She would eventually took up the mantle of leadership and finally prepared to lead the remnants she saved to move forward.

So yes, Rhonin definitely knew how much Jaina loved Sylvanas. He nodded at Vereesa’s question.

“Well… Jaina has prepared something, in case the Forsaken is rejected from the Alliance.”

-o-

_Stormwind_

“So, you want to tell me now what you’re up to? Or am I supposed to wait until the voting is done?” Sylvanas murmured as she combed Jaina’s hair with her fingers. Jaina, still with her eyes closed, hummed softly as she nuzzled to Sylvanas' neck. Her arms still clung tight around the elf. The sun will rise soon enough and both of them will attend the meeting.

Sylvanas sighed, “I won’t like what you’re doing, isn’t it? That’s why you won’t tell me even until now?” Jaina only response was another hum. She pulled Sylvanas even closer now. Jaina didn’t mind the cold skin at all. In fact, it was soothing since these past few days the weather has been quite hot. It was summer after all.

“It’s for your own good, I promise.” Jaina said as she finally cracked an eye open. She planted several kisses on the banshee’s jaw. “I’ve prepared for everything that may happen today.”

Sylvanas cupped the mage cheek while gazing onto her, “Then tell me, would you? You know I don’t like being kept in the dark, especially if it concerns me and my people.”

Sighing, Jaina finally relented as she sit on the bed, Sylvanas followed soon after. “Don’t freak out, alright? And promise me you won’t punish anyone I included in this?”

Sylvanas lips turned to a frown, “Who is in this?”

Jaina leveled her eyes on Sylvanas, staring her still as she kept her mouth shut. Sylvanas sighed; she won’t get any answer if she didn’t promise first about it. Sylvanas held up her hand, “I promise I won’t harm anyone that’s been included to your plan.” Jaina seemed unsatisfied with her promise however, and pouted. Sylvanas rolled her eyes,“I won’t punish them either. I swear on it.”

Seemingly satisfied with her words, Jaina pulled her hands and covered them with her own. She took a deep breath as she figured where to start.

“Alright, so here’s what I’ve done since two days ago… and don’t yell for Tide’s sake later, yes?”

All Jaina received was another eye roll. Sylvanas definitely won’t like whatever she was doing lately.

-o-

Sylvanas did not like it.

She knew that meeting the Forsaken with the people of Theramore will eventually happen, but she did not want to do it so early. Many of the Forsaken still held hatred against the living and she didn't want to jeopardize it by forcing them to meet so early. Luckily, or well planned by Jaina, nothing bad had happened. As both of them waited before the door that leads to the throne room, she saw Vereesa walking up to them. Jaina told her that she returned to Dalaran to take a rest and catch up with her children and husband.

“Hi..?” Vereesa waved and smiled sheepishly.

Sylvanas spared her a look. Vereesa knew what will happen the next second she said anything to defend herself, so she just stood next to her with her head hung low. Though Sylvanas can't really be angry to her. Especially if what her sister and her fiancee have done was for her own and people merit.

“She roped you into this, didn’t she?” Sylvanas asked as she points her thumb to Jaina, who was still smiling and looking confident. A simple nod was all her little sister can offer right now.

“I’ll have some words with Anya after this…” Sylvanas said as she palmed her face.

“You promised not to do anything to her, Sylvanas.” Jaina warned immediately as she jabbed her sides with a finger.

“I’ll have _words_ with her, Jaina. I won’t punish her or anything and I intend keep my words,” Sylvanas crossed her arms as she continued, “Despite how annoyed I am right now.”

Jaina chuckled softly and placed her hand on her lover’s shoulder. “They are safe; I’ve returned them as soon as the meetings are over. Many more asked for the opportunity later on, you know?”

“Why do I get the feeling that you haven’t told me everything?” Sylvanas glanced upon Jaina with both irritated and curious look.

“I don’t want to worry you with unnecessary things that may not happen. You’ve enough things to worry about as it is, Syl.”

Sylvanas sighed once more. Before she can ask anything else, the other leaders entered the room. King Magni spared her an approving nod alongside the High Priestess who followed close by. Curious, the Archdruid was nowhere to be found. Gelbin appeared soon after. He was still looking as unsure as the first day they met. Lastly, the Scarlet Crusade Inquisitor appeared as well, scowling when Sylvanas met her gaze. Curious, she's without her guards today.

“I believe your input wasn’t needed, Inquisitor, so why are you here?” Sylvanas asked, barbs on her tone were clear.

Whitemane scoffed, “Today the High King would decide whether or not he will aid the Crusade.” Whitemane held her chin high as she looked upon her, “And he _will_ aid us to remove filth like you from this land.”

Sylvanas grinned devilishly, “We shall see.”

The door before the throne room opened slowly as they were all welcomed inside. The High King sat on his throne. On his side, his emissary announced today’s agenda. “Today we shall discuss the decision about the Scarlet Crusade alongside the Forsaken. Of their place within the Alliance. We shall discuss the Scarlet Crusade first.” The emissary moved aside as Varian stood from his throne.

“High Inquisitor, if you would please move forward.” Varian said. Sylvanas noticed that he held back anger within his voice. Easy to notice, really. He’s not as subtle as he thought he was. Humans may not so easy to read since they can't really show what they were feeling like elves does with their ears, but years of working with humans has thought her well about such a thing. Whitemane moved forward and kneel before him.

“It has come to my knowledge that you want the Alliance aid in ridding the Forsaken alongside the Scourge. A noble act if I must say,” Whitemane grinned even wider, masking her glee as her head still facing down. “However, a piece of information has been brought to me yesterday and to be frank, it is a disturbing report of the crusade actions.”

Her grin immediately vanished as she looked up to him. He held out his hand, waiting for something to be offered to him. Valeera appeared from the side of the throne room, handing him a missive. Valeera spared a quick wink towards Sylvanas where no one else noticed but the banshee queen herself before moving away from the room and slid to the shadows once more.

“This missive,” Varian held it out to her, “approved by your crusade where it says that your men would torch anyone who doesn’t join alongside your crusade. You would label those who denied fighting alongside you as undead sympathizers and killing them on the spot.”

“And this missive has the seal of the Crusade itself.” Varian said as he pointed the seal to her. “So it was not forged, and my spymaster has verified its validity.” Varian walked back to his throne as he sat once more. “What do you have to say for your crusade, High Inquisitor?”

Whitemane stood as she wondered, “Is that wrong your majesty? We shouldn’t spare anyone who relents in fighting the dead! It has always been either they’re with us, or they’re against us! They choose poorly in that regard by not aiding us and such we have to burn them, lest they will turn into the likes of her!” Whitemane said as she pointed to Sylvanas.

Sylvanas held on impassive look. As much as she wanted to smirk at the High Inquisitor, she felt it was enough to laugh from the inside of her head.

“You’ve said enough Inquisitor.” Varian was definitely fuming by now as he held the handgrip of his throne harder. “The Alliance shall have no hand in this ‘_barbaric´_ motion. The actions of your crusade repulsed me greatly.” As Whitemane was about to say anything else, Varian shouted, “Guards! Escort the High Inquisitor away!”

“You’ll regret this High King! When the dead marches on your throne, you will regret turning us away!” Whitemane said as she struggled while being escorted away. Whitemane noticed at the last moment where Sylvanas smirked while watching the whole situation unfurled as she was out of the throne room for good.

Sylvanas looked over the room for a while as the High Inquisitor was moved away. She felt arcane simmering down from Jaina’s hand. It was subtle, but any elf would notice it immediately. The High Priestess sent a surprised glance towards Jaina but Jaina didn’t notice it. King Magni looked disgusted alongside Gelbin.

“High Priestess, may I ask where the Archdruid went?” Varian’s words were much calmer now.

“My husband has opted to stay in the woods for now. It seems that his presence is required to mend the wound of the land.”

“Very well,” Varian nodded, “Let’s move on to our next agenda. The next would be the voting for the Forsaken place within the Alliance. I trust each leader has made their decision about this. Let’s begin.”

“Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, if you would step forward.” The emissary said solemnly. As Sylvanas stood at the center of the room, all eyes are towards her. On her left, Jaina, Vereesa, and The High Priestess stood by and her right, King Magni and Gelbin.

Wasting no time, Jaina took a step forward from where she stood, “Theramore voted to accept the Forsaken. We understood their plight the most. People of Theramore originated from Lordaeron and Quel’Thalas to begin with and wish to rid the Scourge once and for all. They have as much right in the Alliance as the people of Theramore do.”

As Jaina took a step back, King Magni moved in return, “The Scourge is the threat to the world. It won’t be long until we need to fight them. With the Forsaken on our side, we shall have much more than numbers to fight the Scourge. They were once part of the Scourge, and such they know how the Scourge works. Aye, I voted for the Forsaken a place within the Alliance.”

Gelbin took a step forward, “As much as I wanted to aid the Forsaken, my people and I cannot spare anyone to fight alongside them.” His head hung low as he looked to Sylvanas, “We hardly have enough people to take back my own city from the one who is responsible for it. I’m sorry but we must abstain from this decision.”

The decision was logical. It would be an empty promise should Gelbin accept to aid the Forsaken but giving nothing in return. It was essentially lying on the words he will promise. That being said, Sylvanas still felt the disappointment nonetheless.

The High Priestess thrust her chin forward as she took a step, “The Night Elves were split into two regarding this decision. The Sentinels opted to aid the Forsaken, understanding the plight they have and the horrors that is on their doorstep, however the druids didn’t offer the same opinion. The druids don’t trust the Forsaken enough to decide to aid them. With the information that a dreadlord is serving under their forces, they backed out from the decision and choose to refuse. As such, the Night Elves cannot come to a conclusive decision, therefore we abstained.”

All eyes landed on Varian as he held the last vote. The decision lies in the High King words once more. Varian stood as he gathered his breath to announce his vote. He turned his back and watched the banner of the Alliance on the wall, which were accompanied by other banners of those who pledge towards the Alliance. Jaina looked ever so hopeful as she watched him cleared his throat and laid his eyes on Sylvanas.

“There are many deaths that has occurred by the hand of the Scourge. The undead has caused so much damage and in a sense that many of my people immediately resort to kill them on sight. While there are words of the undead who broke free from its master has spread out, many people did not trust it." Varian turned around to look at everyone in the room.

"The presence of the dead amongst our ranks would incite distrust. How can we separate who is still working for the Scourge and who is the one that truly broke free? How can we trust them not to stab on our back when we turned ours towards them? How can we know when they were simply not planning to drag the living into their state and join them in their curse?”

Varian focused his eyes towards Sylvanas, looking grim as ever with each question he spoke of, “And as such, the words of my people are my words, and with that, Stormwind refused a place for the Forsaken amongst the Alliance.”

Jaina furrowed her brow almost immediately as Varian cast out his vote. Sylvanas can hear Vereesa growled quietly as well. Sylvanas has expected this outcome. That didn’t mean it won’t hurt. It was frustrating. It angered her so. Days spent expecting more results for her visit, yet she was still denied of a place within the Alliance. The saving grace only known to her was that at the very least Scarlet Crusade has been thrown away by the Alliance as well. But was that enough? No. It didn’t satisfy her in the slightest.

“And thus, the vote did not pass. The Forsaken is not accepted to the Alliance. The vote is final and done with. Is there any question any leaders willing to ask before we disperse?” The emissary voice lowered as he noticed the room suddenly grew unnaturally cold.

She can feel anger stoked within her, more than ever as the word of refusal from the High King rang in her ear again and again. She can’t hold back the frustration in the back of her mind anymore. Her silence finally broke.

“For hundreds of years, I have served Quel’Thalas and the Alliance. All those years, I have served faithfully and sent out my rangers to aid the Alliance during the Second War, in which my sister lost.” All eyes were towards her as she talked, words eerily calm yet unmasked of anger.

“All those years, I have served faithfully, even when Quel’Thalas was under assault from the Scourge, I held faith that the Alliance would aid us, until the moment I fell in the battle.”

She bared her fangs and clenched her hand to a fist as she continued, smoke oozing out from her very being, “Yet this, is how my services are repaid! This, is how the people of Lordaeron and Quel’Thalas is repaid! With scorn and distrusts!”

Her voice rose higher and higher, “This, is our curse! A curse forced upon us when we should have our clean death! You group us the same as the Scourge when we were nothing but a puppet on _Arthas _whims! Did you think that I’m content when he commanded me to raise my own troops after I slayed them?! The one I swore to protect?! I mourned for them! I mourned that they are robbed from their final rest as he forced them to join me in this curse!”

She peered in her rage towards everyone in the room. Vereesa looked mournful at her, holding back a tear. The High Priestess was alerted, yet her eyes showed understanding. King Magni lowered his head, Gelbin did the same. The High King’s hand was at his blade, ever so ready for a combat. Last her gaze fell to her lover and she can feel her anger relieved on alarming rate. Anger turned to worry.

She saw many emotions on Jaina’s face. Sadness. Anger. She saw her mouth forming words yet no sound made out of it.

_Calm down, my love._

It was hard. It was really hard, yet she mustered everything she had to do so. She pressed down her rage as much as she can yet she cannot help but to continue, “All we ask, is a place for where we belong, yet it seems we were denied of it.”

Sylvanas turned her back and spare one last glance towards everyone, her eyes still ablaze from the anger she narrowly managed to suppress, “I’ve wasted my time here long enough. We’re done, High King.”

-o-

As Sylvanas took another step to the door, Jaina quickly moved closer and grabbed her shoulder, holding it tightly. She was no less furious than Sylvanas was but she kept her anger tempered. Jaina turned around and showed a defiant look towards Varian.

“So this is it, Varian? After everything I showed to you yesterday, you still choose to abandon them?”

“My words were based on what my people want Jaina, and they want nothing to do with the Forsaken. The people of Theramore may accept them but not the people of Stormwind. You have to understand this.” There was no hesitation in his words. Nothing that may change his opinion whatsoever.

Jaina gritted her teeth before turning to head out the room alongside Sylvanas. “So be it then. Come Lady Windrunner, we can-“

“I forbid you from sending them any aid, Jaina.” Varian exclaimed as he stood from his throne.

Jaina turned around slowly; arcane slowly seeped out of her as her anger cannot be hold back anymore, “What did you say?”

“Your orders are still the same as always. Monitor the Horde and aid the Night Elves whenever they need it against the Horde. That command remained unchanged and I will not allow you to divide your effort to support the Forsaken.” Varian said as he glanced towards King Magni and Tyrande. Tyrande was not amused at all.

Gripping her staff tighter, Jaina finally lashed out, “We were meant for more than this Varian! The Alliance has always been one to aid another in their times of need! Why should I abandon them when their final death is practically on their gates?! Or worse when they were forced to return to their masters once more?!”

Varian didn’t flinch at Jaina’s word, in fact he grew even more furious, “I will not rescind my words Jaina Proudmoore! Their actions of killing the remnants of Lordaeron was their undoing in this decision! That action alone has earned them more distrust from the people of Stormwind, more than ever!”

Jaina had enough of this. She truly hoped this won’t be the case a few days ago. She planned out if the Forsaken ever rejected by the Alliance, she would continue to aid them whatever she can. Aiding them until they can forge an alliance with the elves when they were finally discovered once more. Vereesa staunchly refuse to let her sister to join the Horde, and such she planned to aid them in different way. But she had enough. She will not be separated from Sylvanas anymore.

“If being in the Alliance forced me to stand down as I watch them suffer,” Jaina points out the flag of Theramore amongst other that represent the people who joined the Alliance. A small flicker of fire sent out from her finger and set the flag ablaze.

“Then I won’t stand alongside you anymore.”

Jaina can hear Sylvanas muted gasp behind her as she the flag burned. Other leaders watched in awe and shock as Jaina continued.

“From this day, consider Theramore secedes from the Alliance.” Jaina said as she proceeded to leave the room. She ignored Varian's words and kept on walking towards the door, and waving it away harshly, the door flung open with such force, the hinge nearly broke off. She can feel Sylvanas quickly making steps next to her alongside Vereesa. Her crimson eyes were mixed with surprise, anger, and worry.

“We’ll have some words later, Lady Proudmoore.” She said to her, full of warning.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a start to something, isn't it? Btw, I'll most likely skipping Burning Crusade and jump to WoTLK. There's not much content to be explored in Burning Crusade imo. As always, thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes I made!


	11. Everything Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans within plans

An immediate return was imminent. There was no point in staying any longer in Stormwind than they need to. As soon as they stepped away from the throne room, Sylvanas tasked Kalira to gather her champions and her guards to return to Undercity. Jaina sent out messages towards her guards and Vereesa’s rangers as well to vacate the premises. Vereesa followed shortly after both Jaina and Sylvanas reached near the main gate of the city, waiting for both of their party to assemble.

Sylvanas however, entered an empty alley in between buildings, motioned for Jaina and Vereesa to follow her. After Sylvanas was sure that they were out of earshot and sight, she immediately turned to Jaina and gripped her shoulders tightly, Jaina slightly winced.

“What were you thinking Jaina?! Seceding from the Alliance?! That’s your grand plan?!”

She was well and truly upset. No, upset would be an understatement. She was _furious_.

“How are you supposed to stand against the Horde on your doorstep without the Alliance aid?! I can’t keep you safe when our cities are one continent away from another! I have a war on my doorstep, and I can’t afford to aid you in anyway whatsoever either!” Sylvanas grip tightened even further. Jaina grabbed her wrists, trying to pry away her hold.

“Syl! It hurts!” Jaina hissed in pain. That immediately shook Sylvanas away as she released her grip.

“I… I’m sorry.” Sylvanas said as she took a step back. Jaina quietly massaged her shoulders as the grip comes free. Sylvanas felt awful as she saw her lover like that. She hurt her, in a fit of panic, _she_ hurt her.

“Lady Moon.., please calm down. She won’t do this if she didn’t think through about it.” Vereesa muttered as she placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder and rubbed it slowly. Sylvanas took a breath as Jaina stepped closer and hold her arm.

“I’ve thought about this carefully Sylvanas. I’ll tell you about everything when we return to your city. Alright?”

Dozens of question would easily spark from her lover’s decision. Slowly but surely as she recovered from the panic that hit her when Jaina announced that she and her people secedes from the Alliance, she nodded. She believed Jaina had given some thoughts about her decision. The question would be, just how far she has planned this will work out?

-o-

“Well, that didn’t go well, wasn’t it?” Valeera said as she leaned towards the window of within the throne room, watching Forsaken and Theramore guards, alongside Silver Covenant rangers marched away from the city.

“I appreciate your input any other day but I would ask none of it right now, Valeera.” Varian said as he leaned on his throne. Each leader bade farewell as soon as Jaina left the keep alongside the Dark Lady and her sister. The High Priestess however, had a few words before she left.

_“My people will continue to discuss and aid Theramore, regardless of Lady Proudmoore decision about the Alliance. Do I make myself clear, King Wrynn?” She said as she looked him right in the eye. Varian stayed quiet and only returned the look back to her as he sat on the throne. One wrong word, another Alliance member could leave today._

_“Lady Proudmoore has proven herself worthy in front of the people of Kaldorei. Will you one day prove us the same?” She said as she left with Jaina’s bodyguard following soon after._

Valeera shrugged, “I’m just saying what it is.”

Varian didn’t expect Jaina would be that furious when he didn’t allow her from aiding the undead. Jaina had always been calm and calculating. Her intention has always been noble, but borderline naïve. She always pushed for peace as the first option whenever conflicts arise. She would need to understand one day, that peace was not always an option.

The Forsaken was an unknown element. Undead beings responsible for countless deaths across the land. They were a tool that opened the gate for the Burning Legion arrival in this world. They claim to have been freed from their masters, yet Varian cannot shake the feeling that they can’t be trusted. At least not yet, until they have proved themselves otherwise.

What pushed Jaina Proudmoore so far that she chose to secede from the Alliance in favor of aiding the Forsaken? Was it guilt that she wasn’t able to help them escape the fate which Scourge put upon them? Or was it something else?

And then the leader, Sylvanas Windrunner. He knew little of her other than she was Ranger General of the Quel’Thalas, which was now little more than a ruin. She fell before the might of the Scourge when they march through her land. A hero amongst the elves during the Second War, and alongside her rangers, she kept Quel’Thalas secure for centuries that followed behind.

“Valeera,” The rogue quirked an eyebrow, “Did you know anything about Sylvanas Windrunner?”

Valeera stepped away from the window as she hummed, “She was the symbol of military within Quel’Thalas before her demise. She held the kingdom intact for years to come when her older sister, Alleria chose to pursue the orcs beyond the Dark Portal during the Second War. A peerless commander, a pragmatic in war and combat. She was basically the reason why the Amani trolls never even come close to the kingdom.” Valeera said, her tone was absent of her usual playfulness.

“A pragmatic?” Varian wondered to how much extent the Forsaken leader would pull. Sylvanas clearly showed that she was willing to work with a dreadlord to secure her people. Something that the Alliance would think to be unacceptable, no matter how desperate the situation was.

“She held on to belief that everyone in the army is an arrow for her quiver. She would expend anything she needed in order to win a war.”

As Varian was about to interrupt her, she continued, “However, that does not mean she was without compassion. She would mourn every each one of them who fell in battle. As much as she was efficient and pragmatic during war, she would take time to remember the efforts of those who have fallen. That’s who she was. Still is from how her outburst gone just now.”

Varian hummed in acknowledgement. The outburst she showed was no act. There was nothing but sincere anger there. Still, there was a question that lingered in the back of his mind, about Jaina. Why would Jaina go that far for the Forsaken?

“I want you to keep an eye on Jaina for me Valeera.” Varian decided.

Valeera scowled, “I don’t think she’ll be happy to see me.”

“Then don’t let her see you. Keep her safe and provide me information of whatever you can find in Theramore. I need you to keep her from becoming one of Sylvanas' _arrow_.”

-o-

“What’s on your mind, Pained? I can see you are puzzled about something.” Tyrande asked as they walked through Darnassus.

Ever since they left Stormwind, Tyrande can see that Pained was conflicted about how the recent decision that was made. Jaina Proudmoore decided to secede from the Alliance. Pained no longer has any obligation to still guard her. She was no longer an ally. Jaina never mentioned she would join the Horde though, didn't she? So what did that make her then? What should Pained to then?

“I… Where must I stand now, High Priestess?”

“Do you mean about Lady Proudmoore?”

Pained nodded.

“Then I ask you of this Pained. Do you want to return to her side? Or do you want to stay here alongside your brethren?”

That was a hard question to answer. With Jaina seceding from the Alliance, it would mean that one day they could fight against each other when the time came. Her brethren were no less valuable of course. Pained has stood alongside them proudly during the Third War and it dreaded her to see if one day they must fight against each other.

“You’re fond of her already, I take it?”

Pained reluctantly nodded at Tyrande for a moment while the High Priestess stared at her.

“Know that I will not berate you for any choice you make, Pained. Whatever your choice is, I will respect your wishes. Take as long time as you need to.”

Pained only response was silence as Tyrande walked ahead of her.

-o-

“Now, let’s see how much do we have at the moment.”

Sylvanas said as she unfurled the map of Azeroth on her desk, inside her personal chamber. Vereesa asked to be returned to Dalaran earlier, with Jaina asking her to deliver a missive she wrote for the council.

“The people of Theramore strive upon its economy since we established trade route from both the Horde and Alliance. Our military strength may not be as strong as Stormwind, but my people can hold on their own quite well. Our navy are no less weaker than Stormwind, in fact we might be stronger.” Jaina said as she pointed Theramore.

“Undercity may not have numbers, but what we lack in numbers, we even out with our strength. My people capability lies in their strength as undead. We don’t need sustainability, albeit we still need rest every once in a while. We were currently hard pressed by raids from Scarlet Crusade for our resources we needed to upkeep our fortification. We’re also researching ways to free the mind of any unwilling Scourge members we came across.” Sylvanas said as she fold her arms.

“Unwilling?” Jaina raised a brow.

“Only the unwilling ones can be freed. Those who chose to aid the Lich King on their own free will cannot be converted. The current method however takes a while to undo, and I don’t have too many necromancers on my ranks. I’ve tasked my apothecary to find another way to do this, and faster.”

Many necromancers chose to join Kel’Thuzad’s ranks whereas Sylvanas held most of the banshees the Scourge had. Not too surprising, since banshees mostly composed of those who were forcibly raised during the assault on Quel’Thalas, rangers or civilians.

“Let’s see, Vereesa should’ve reached the Council by now. Rhonin would choose to aid us, Modera may be skeptical as everyone else but I’m sure she will agree to my decision.” Jaina said as she pointed a small patch in Northend.

Jaina did say that Dalaran moved to Northend after all as it was being rebuilt. Sylvanas was not sure if it’s a good idea since it mean that the new violet citadel would be attacked by the Scourge easily there but she was sure that the council have thought this through.

“What about the rest of the council?”

“I’m not sure about Ansirem. The other two seats remained empty following Kael’Thas banishment and Antonidas’ death.” Jaina replied as she folded her arms.

“So it’s an almost sure decision that Dalaran would join us instead of staying with the Alliance if Modera agreed then?” Sylvanas crimson eyes brimming.

“Dalaran suffered the same as Quel’Thalas, Syl. I don’t think they’ll take too long before agreeing to join us. ”

Sylvanas hummed, agreeing with Jaina’s word. However, she felt it was still not enough. She still needed something else. Dalaran may house powerful mages, such as her fiancée in front of her right now and her brother-in-law, but…

“Still, Dalaran was lacking in number following their first destruction in the hand of Archimonde.”

“Yes, you will still need an immediate aid. Dalaran location in Northend won’t be able to aid you as much.” Jaina murmured as she scowled.

"How's the next step of your plan then after securing Dalaran's aid for us, Jaina?"

As Jaina was about to answer, there was knocking on the door on her chamber.

“Dark Lady, Veritas and Velonara have arrived.” Kalira said behind the door.

"The elves, Sylvanas. That was the next one I'm thinking about." Jaina said, looking smug, as if she figured things would go this way. Sylvanas can't help but to smile in return.

“Send them in.”

A moment later, both of them entered the private chamber. Veritas wondered about for a moment when he entered the room, his eyes peering around the room before he was elbowed by Velonara when she noticed.

“Dark Lady, Lady Jaina.” Veritas bowed, alongside Velonara.

“Your report, Veritas, I hope you bring something worthwhile to notice.”

“Yes, my lady. I’ve summarized it here.” Veritas said as he offered his reports as he grinned.

Sylvanas took the reports and skimmed it quickly. With every page, her eyes grew brighter and her grin widened. “You’ve found them, and they’re currently rebuilding Silvermoon?”

“Yes, my lady. It wasn’t finished yet but they’re getting there.”

“Have you approached them yet?” Sylvanas inquired as she closed the report.

Veritas shook his head. “Although some farstriders noticed I was skulking around, they didn’t find me my lady. I wager it would be better for me to remain unseen until we can convince them that we are no threat to them.”

Sylvanas wondered who the current ranger general is right now. The title has been passed from one Windrunner to another but with her death, and Vereesa away from them, the elves seemed to have chosen someone else if the farstriders were on the move.

“How about the Scourge activity?”

Veritas took a scroll and cast a spell. As the scroll burned, it slowly cast a vision over the air. It showed that Naxxramas was moving away from where it was and kept moving towards east. The Scourge army was scattered as the necropolis moved. A large Frost Wyrm soared alongside it, larger than Sylvanas had ever seen since during her service in the Scourge. Some of the army were left behind, some managed to keep up.

_What was the Lich thinking?_

“Kel’Thuzad forces moved east. Our path towards Quel’Thalas is clear my Lady. There are some stragglers around of course, but I’m sure we can manage to deal with them swiftly by sending our champions ahead beforehand.” Veritas said as he drew a straight line from Undercity towards Quel’Thalas with his finger on the map.

“We still however have to steer away from Andorhal and Stratholme. Scourge champions still hold those places tightly.”

“Very good. We shall move shortly then, Velonara, your report?”

“We’ve finished mapping out the Scarlet Crusade camps that is ripe for raiding alongside their main base, my Lady. If we are to execute an attack straight away, I can assure you that we’ll be able to cripple their forces immediately. With the Scourge turning their head away from us, it will be almost too easy.” Velonara said sternly yet full of confidence. Was it confidence? Or was it something else Sylvanas wondered? Velonara was weirdly motivated for some reason.

The opportunity finally came to deal with the Scarlet Crusade as well. Sylvanas bade as much time as she needed to deal with the Crusade. She held back because she wanted to avoid the ire of the Alliance but with the Crusade left to fend for themselves by the Alliance, she can finally attack them freely.

_However, first things first._

“Hold that confidence in check, ranger. We need more ally first, but send words to our champions that they are now allowed to lead out raids on their camps. It is time we pay them back, with _interest_.” Sylvanas said with a sinister grin.

“Yes, my lady.” Velonara sounded slightly disappointed but agreed nonetheless. Her ears perked up as she remembered something else, “There is also another organization that’s working to ridding the Scourge.” Velonara said as she placed her report on the desk.

“While they truly fought against the Scourge, they are not as zealous as the Scarlet Crusade. Perhaps we can make a contact with them and enlist their aid for our cause should the time to strike against the Scourge comes.”

“Who are they?” Jaina took the report and read it alongside Sylvanas who stood behind her.

“The Argent Dawn, Lady Jaina. We’ve seen them working alongside Alliance and Horde champions here.”

“Horde? Here?” Sylvanas raised a brow as she wondered aloud.

“There are, my lady. I was surprised myself but it seems they came from from Alterac Valley. From what Lyana gathered, the Frostwolf clan acts as the Horde base in this land. It seems that the one in Kalimdor opened a portal and send their champions there.”

Sylvanas mused quietly. The Argent Dawn. Such an opportunity could not be let go easily. They needed to be notified that the Forsaken are different than the Scourge before they made any mistake. Based on what Velonara said, these people could be more willing to aid the Forsaken since they share the same goal. At the very least, she wanted the Argent Dawn to leave the Forsaken alone if they would reject them as well.

The Horde would be another issue. Jaina repeatedly convinced both the Windrunner sisters that this Horde was different than the one that they faced during the Second War but both of them remained skeptical. Jaina said she would send out message to the Warchief that the Forsaken were not to be harmed as they are her ally now. Sylvanas has no choice but to trust Jaina’s word but remained on guard.

“Very well, Veritas that would be your next task. Make contact with Argent Dawn and make sure to them that we are not a threat, but an aid to their cause. If they cannot be persuaded, ask them to leave us alone since we won’t harm them.” Veritas quickly nodded. Veritas was the most suitable for negotiation task like this.

“Velonara, you are to accompany me to Quel’Thalas. Tell Kalira, Lyana and Clea to round up a few guards and champions to clear the path ahead of us. We have a reunion to make. Tell Marrah to keep an eye on the Horde movement. We don’t want to get caught unprepared.” Velonara nodded. Both of them moved to exit the room as their next task was briefed.

Sylvanas turned her head towards Jaina, who can barely contain her excitement at the wagons of good news both of them wanted before. The Scourge left the Forsaken alone for a while, The Scarlet Crusade rejected by the Alliance, the Elves of Quel’Thalas has been found, and there was another presence to aid them against the Scourge who was not as zealous as the Crusade.

“I’ll do my best to ask the elves to join us.” Sylvanas said as she held Jaina’s hand carefully. She was still afraid of her own strength when she grabbed Jaina earlier today. She didn’t recognize her own strength until Jaina cried painful hisses. Jaina was quick to forgive her afterwards but that doesn’t mean her still-heart was content about it.

“I’ll leave Dalaran’s decision in your hand then, Jaina?” Jaina nodded as she covered Sylvanas arm in return.

“I’ll make sure they understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in to the end of my first work! Thanks for staying with me so far, I hope I can live up to everyone expectation when the next work arrived! Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes I made.


	12. Dawn of New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new power in Azeroth, young and facing full of threats from everywhere yet of to a promising start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! It is a bit quite heavy to read since it involved so many perspective in one single chapter. Whereas previously I stated that I will skip the Burning Crusade, I need a stepping stone for the elves and other forces and figures to appear and so I made this chapter to introduce them while already in the middle of the Burning Crusade where Kael'Thas treachery has been revealed. Goes without saying of course, the story is now off-canon.

_Several months later_

_Ogrimmar_

“Throm-Ka, warchief and leaders of the Horde.”

Thrall sat on his throne, alongside him, Cairne and Voljin stood by as an operative from Shattered Hand arrived from the Eastern Kingdom and Outlands. Thrall nodded at the operative to continue.

“Forgive the delay of the report warchief. The Burning Legion invasion has made it hard to travel lately.” The orc said as he bent his knee towards the leaders.

“What happened during your stay, warrior?”

“Our champions managed to push in Fel Orcs from the Hellfire Citadel, while the Alliance champions marched into the Black Temple themselves. There are also other forces which planned to go to the Netherstorm to assault the elven keep there.”

“Other forces?” Cairne inquired.

“The Pact, chieftain. They entirely stayed away from the conflicts between the Alliance and the Horde in Outlands and focused their efforts in aiding the elves that stood against the Burning Legion. They consist of champions from humans of Theramore and mages of Dalaran, alongside the… undead of the Forsaken”

Thrall was surprised when the news came regarding Theramore and the undead that called themselves the Forsaken. Jaina’s decision to leave Theramore has sprouted disagreements within the Horde. The Warsong saw this as an opportunity to strike the city down, diverting the attention against the Night Elves towards the human city.

Jaina has always been one of Thrall’s closest allies; she even chose to align herself with the Horde when her father staged an assault to the orcs few years ago. To attack her right now was the most dishonorable thing he would do. As such, the decision to attack the city was declined by all leaders of the Horde. The Warsong clan begrudgingly accepted the decision.

There’s also the news about the Forsaken. Undead who stayed their hand against the living? The very idea of it was unbelievable. Every undead the Horde has seen so far has always been single minded, to kill them and raise them as their servant. Gul’dan and his corrupted teachings paved the first idea of the dead with his death knights during the Second War. When the word came from Jaina herself however, Thrall wanted proof of such claims.

It was until that Thrall secretly invited to see one of the meetings that Thrall decided that he will stay the Horde’s hand in attacking the Forsaken. He seen them mingling amongst the living, sharing their bleak story when they served under the Scourge and be freed and proudly served the one they call the Dark Lady. He saw potential within the dead yet he can’t help but to feel distrustful still.

Jaina informed him that they will stand under single banner, called as the Pact. Their long term objective was to ensure peace across Azeroth, but at the moment was to combat the Scourge alongside others who were attempting to endanger their people, as well as finding ally to support their cause.

_‘So it seems that now they are called towards the Outland to combat the Legion then while aiding the elves.’ _Thrall murmured quietly in his mind.

He knew next to nothing about the leaders of the Forsaken however, as Jaina refused to tell the information. She mused as it was information the Forsaken not willing to indulge yet, something in which Vol’Jin tasked the operatives to find out when he shared the news amongst other leaders.

“Did ya have done what I be requesting, mon?” Vol’Jin asked.

“Yes, chieftain Vol’Jin. We have scouted the Forsaken home, the Undercity, but we didn’t manage to get close or any valuable information. They ambushed us when we strayed close enough.”

“What happened afterwards?” Thrall asked.

“We were cornered by their rangers, warchief. We didn’t hear them coming at all. We have to put down our weapons as they are already poised to kill us. We had to show that we were merely scouts and mean no harm.”

Thrall can see sweats building up on the operative as he continued his report. He started to tremble as he recalled the encounter.

“We… also found the one the Forsaken called as the Dark Lady. She warned us to never stray too close anymore, or there will be casualties.”

While Cairne looked impressed at the news, Vol’Jin huffed in disappointment. Thrall hummed before making a decision, “Then do so, warrior. We don’t want to lose our men unnecessarily.”

The operative slowly nodded as his fear left him, “There’s also someone who might interest you warchief.”

Thrall raised his brow and gestured him to continue.

“We found the son of the late Grommash Hellscream within Outlands.”

At that information, Thrall rose from his throne. “Where exactly, warrior?”

“Nagrand, warchief. He resides there.”

Grommash was a true friend to him. Despite his past misgivings, he stayed true to the honor of the orcs on his last breath as he slayed the demon that corrupted his people and freed the orcs from the demon masters once more. Thrall can’t help but feeling compelled to aid his son and guide him to follow the steps of his father, becoming a true warrior of the Horde.

“I wish to see him personally. I’ll travel there shortly.”

While the operative nodded, he still seemed to have something more to say as he stayed where he knelt, “Before you leave, warchief, there’s also someone who wishes to talk with the Horde.” The operative turned his head slowly to the door.

Everyone’s gaze fell on the door as they saw a troll entered the room, missing an eye and an arm, mouth covered with a purple cloth. Vol’Jin looked surprised as he widened his eyes at the sight of the troll. The troll chuckled at them all as he bowed before Thrall.

“Da Amani calls for da Horde once more, _warchief_.”

-o-

_Theramore_

There was so much work to be done ever since Jaina decided to secede from the Alliance. The forming of the Pact has led to lots of document works. It was agreed for now that the leadership of the Pact will not be solely decided on a singular leader, rather a council system which was composed of Jaina, Sylvanas, and Rhonin who act as a representative for Dalaran. Jaina was still technically a member of the Council, but if a decision regarding the Pact has to be made, her word will only represent Theramore.

While the Council of Six has agreed to join her and Sylvanas as the Pact, the population opinion of the Forsaken was not as positive as the people of Theramore did. As luck would have it, Silver Covenant openly supported the Forsaken which makes things easier. Their joint operation to find the elves has build much trust between them, especially the one both tasked were former residents of Quel'Thalas. They also offered to ease the populace worry by keeping watch of the Forsaken within the city whenever any of them visited, something the Forsaken didn’t really mind.

Jaina had planned to discuss about some of the Forsaken to settle in Dalaran so the public opinion about them might soften but the timing was just off. The Burning Legion ripped open the portal and demons flowed through Azeroth once more.

She had sent few of her remaining champions from Theramore towards Outlands when it was discovered that the elves resided there as well, which Sylvanas was more than eager to aid. Unfortunately, she cannot spare many since a lot of them were barely trained. She will need someone to take the mantle to guide new champions which would rise from Theramore eventually.

Her focus as she was reading the latest report about the latest information within Outland immediately broken as she heard a scuffle in front of her room. The sound becoming louder as she heard grunts and shouting contest when she tried to ignore it.

Thoroughly annoyed, Jaina stood from her chair as she stormed towards the door, flinging it open.

“By the Tides, can I just get a moment of silence here?! I’m trying to-“ Jaina shout came to a stop as she saw two figure stopping fistfight against each other.

Anya and Pained were on the floor, locked in each other hold as both of their gazes went straight to Jaina. Anya quickly kicked Pained away as she moved in front of the mage.

“My Lady, she just brazenly appeared here and tried to go straight to your room.” Anya murmured quietly.

“I told you, I’m her bodyguard!” Pained said as she stood and stormed to Anya.

“Funny, last I recall, Theramore is no longer affiliated with the Alliance, in which you are amongst them!” Anya scoffed as she bared her fangs before lunging to Pained once more.

A few days after she returned to Theramore, Anya was sent to guard her by Sylvanas. In Sylvanas word, this was supposed to be her _punishment_ for acting without her knowledge though both Jaina and Anya knew this was more of another task to the dark ranger. Sylvanas was not content without anyone to look out for her. As Jaina left the Alliance, Pained has been absent from her presence for months. She had assumed her bodyguard has returned to Darnassus after her decision. It saddened her but she understood the situation.

“Enough!” Jaina shouted as she pushed both elves away from each other.

Luckily, that was enough to stop them both. Whereas Pained look frustrated, Anya seemed to enjoy this when she grinned. Maybe it’s because when she was here, nothing much happened and it bored her greatly. Was this what Sylvanas actually meant as punishment? Anya was never the one to settle down as far as Jaina knew the ranger in life.

“Pained, you’ve decided to return to Theramore?”

Pained snapped her head towards Jaina as she was addressed and bowed, “Yes, my Lady. High Priestess accepted my leave and I would be thankful if you would allow me to return to your service once more.”

Jaina hummed as she put her hands behind her back, “You realized that as you joined Theramore, you are no longer part of the Alliance, and therefore your people?”

Pained looked straight at Jaina, with the same seriousness the day she first met her, “While the Kaldorei stands with the Alliance still, High Priestess made it clear that we are still to support you, my Lady, regardless of the choices you made.” Pained grinned as she continued, “She also made sure the High King has no problem with this.”

Jaina yelled with excitement in her mind. Pained was one of the few people she can rely on. Jaina turned her head to Anya and found her looking annoyed now, “Anya, you heard her, right?”

Anya turned her head to Jaina, pouting of that a petulant child who didn’t get what they want. Jaina sighed as she reached towards her arm and gently held it, while looking up to her.

“Anya…”

For a few moments she was completely quiet until she drew an exasperated sigh. “Alright, fine. But I’m keeping the bodyguard position.”

It was Pained’s turn this time that nearly pouted. Jaina, however, had in mind of what Pained could do when she was here. Her task as her guard might be replaced but there are more things to be done now that Theramore was no longer part of the Alliance.

“Pained, I want to entrust another task for you. Follow me, if you would?” Jaina said as she walked down the keep.

As all of them walked and left the hallway, Anya sensed someone watching all of them. She immediately turned around and glared behind her. She looked around for a few moments longer before being called by Jaina once more. She decided to leave since the presence was gone almost immediately as she turned around. She decided however, to hunt whoever this was the next time she felt it.

-o-

_Silvermoon_

“Why is every prince I knew turned out to be mad? Are there any sane one as of lately?”

“Kael’Thas was desperate Sylvanas, you cannot put all faults on to him.”

“That desperate that he would choose to align themselves with the Legion, Lor? No, there’s a line that should never be crossed, and that line of madness is aligning with Burning Legion!”

“You have a demon in your ranks as well, sister, a _dreadlord_ to be exact.”

“He _served _me, not the other way, Little Moon. Huge difference.”

“Nonetheless, we are here to aid them, not to berate them, Lady Moon.”

The reconstruction of the city has gone well enough. With the materials coming from Theramore and sent by the Forsaken, the city has been progressing well enough. Sylvanas ordered many workers from Undercity to aid the rebuilding itself when the portal between two cities has been stabilized. There were threat from the Amani Trolls from nearby woods but with the combined might of both the Forsaken and the Blood Elves, they were pushed back to their city once more.

As Sylvanas with Vereesa returned to the city, many things has changed. The people now, most of all. Being led by the Lor’themar, her previous second in command, the city has started to look better. She never thought that one of her ranger would take the mantle of the Regent Lord. A surprise, but a welcomed one considering the results. The rest of the elves were in Outlands, either fighting against or served the crown prince of Quel’Thalas.

_That fool, I always knew he was an idiot but this? Even Dark’han seems smarter than him at this rate._

Sylvanas sighed as she looked on the pile of reports and a map of Outland on the table, “Where do we stand now?”

“Kael’Thas and his forces, the Sunfury, are located here.” Lor’themar said as he pointed Netherstorm, Tempest Keep, “They are striking against the local draenei across the land. Some of them even managed to run down draenei who escaped to Azeroth as well. Their whereabouts were unknown to me sadly.”

“How did they escape?” Vereesa questioned, also fascinated about how they can manage such a feat.

“They managed to use a dimensional ship and used it to transport themselves to Azeroth. Last I know, the ship was sabotaged by the Sunfury yet it was still usable. I have no doubt the draenei is somewhere within Azeroth by now.”

Lor’themar murmured quietly, lamenting the next words came out of his mouth, “While it pains me to say this, Kael’Thas is lost. We have to end his madness.”

Whereas both Vereesa and Lor’themar talked about the plans regarding the assault on the Tempest Keep, Sylvanas mused silently in her mind about the draenei. Sylvanas has no love for light-wielders, but she understood that the draenei can be a powerful ally in the future, especially against the Scourge.

When she first heard that the orcs was the enemy of the draenei for years, she was immediately intrigued to convince them to join the Pact. That plan was immediately scorched when she knew that the elves under Kael’Thas order attacked them. The Pact was still a small faction compared to the others, and it wouldn’t stand the full might of either the Horde or the Alliance. Sylvanas realized this as much, and so she will need more allies to tip the scale even further and she just lost a potential one.

Oh, if she can see that mug of a prince once more, she would tear his ears a new one. Hatred didn’t go away so easily when it comes to a matter of blood of the people. The draenei would remember that the elves had a hand in the slaughter of their kind, a sympathy Sylvanas shared with when it comes to against the Horde as she remembered her little brother.

Fortunately, Jaina made it clear to both leaders of the Horde and Alliance that the presence of the Pact was neutral and will not interrupt their campaign in anyway whatsoever as long as the other kept their distance. Sylvanas was skeptical at first but so far, nothing has happened towards the Pact forces in the Outlands.

Snapping out of her pondering, she noticed that both Vereesa and Lor’themar looked at her, waiting for her decision.

Sylvanas stayed quiet for a moment before telling them of what she had done before coming to Silvermoon, “I’ve deployed my champions to Shattrath to aid Liadrin. Hopefully they can be enough aid to her as she is going to march there and take him down. We’ve had our hands full as it is.”

-o-

_Shattrath City_

Liadrin alongside Lor’themar, Rommath, and Halduron were equally surprised when a small force of undead approach them that day with Sylvanas riding an undead steed at its front, leading it. Alongside her, she recognized rangers that served Sylvanas in life as well. Liadrin was there when she saw the Sylvanas fell on battle and has her spirit paraded amongst Arthas’ army. She mourned her deeply as she managed to escape with the others.

As much as she was annoyed with Sylvanas antiquities, she had always been a good friend and a sight to be seen amongst her peers. When they found her once more leading a horde of undead, she was hesitant at the idea to strike her down. As she contemplated however, Sylvanas’ forces would raise a white flag and Sylvanas herself signed her forces to stand down as she approached them alone, and offered assistance to Silvermoon.

It took several weeks for Liadrin to get used to Sylvanas again. Worried that she was trying to get their guard down and attack them as they let up. She had realized her fear never came to fruition, as the former Ranger-General stayed true to her words and aided everyone else. Well, she was prone to be angrier than she used to, but no one can fault her. She was glad to have a comrade who was twisted by the fallen prince return to her arms once more, who wished nothing but the best for her former people.

Halduron asked her if she would take the mantle once more, in which she refused and said she have her own people to lead now and trusted him to bear the title with pride. Halduron promised her that he will never tarnish the title.

Her sister, Vereesa appeared later on to discuss with Lor’Themar about the high elves in Dalaran. Lor’Themar was glad that the elves residing in Dalaran managed to quell their thirst in their own way and extended invitation to them to rejoin their brethren in Silvermoon. They were still free to choose the way of how they live, either as a Sin’Dorei or a Quel’Dorei. He didn’t force them to return to Silvermoon either and just as well as to the people in Silvermoon allowed to go to Dalaran if they want to when the situation calmed down.

Everything has turned out to be the better for them, until one day someone from the Outland managed to reach them and told them that Kael’Thas has turned mad and sold his people to the Legion. No one believed the messenger when he arrived to tell the news but as they grew weary that the prince hasn’t returned at all, they eventually marched to Outland as well only to discover the news to be true.

Now, Liadrin was angry. Angry, those years of fighting for Quel’Thalas, to be repaid in betrayal by the prince she has sworn an oath of loyalty to. The prince who promised to bring Quel’Thalas back to its former glory when he left, choose to side with the Burning Legion, the one who used the Scourge as a tool for the devastation of her land. The last time she was this angry was when she and the others discovered Dar’Khan Drathir whereabouts.

In her anger, she can barely kept her strength in check as she swung her shield to the one who tried to creep up to her while she was in the city, only to discover a Forsaken Champion jumped away from her in the last moment.

“Did Sylvanas never tell you to never to sneak up on me?” Liadrin said as she sighed, nearly bashing away the undead champion.

The female undead stared at her curiously before slowly walking to her once more, “No, the Dark Lady never told me, but I know enough about that now.”

Liadrin huffed as she returned her shield on her back, “Well? What do you want then? Anything I need to know?”

“I’m here just to send this message to you. As well as to pay the debt this person I owe to.” The champion took out an envelope, sealed with a sigil she knew she had seen somewhere yet can’t remember it.

Liadrin took the envelope and eyed it carefully, “From whom?”

“The name was Valeera Sanguinar. That’s all I knew.” The Forsaken Rogue immediately left, not noticing Liadrin widened her eyes as she heard the name, hand gripping tight on the envelope.

-o-

_Dalaran_

“We can’t afford any of our mages to aid beyond the dark portal. There’s too much risk sending them beyond.” Rhonin murmured as he stood alongside Modera who oversees the new batch of mages coming from Theramore and Undercity.

“We have several veteran mages still, didn’t we? While the Silver Covenant managed the city defenses, we can send some of them away. We can use some researching about Outland too. Also, I hardly think any of our mages can’t fend for themselves.” Modera said as she conjured several targets again as it was burned by the novices.

“Still, they would require others to aid them. I would suggest sending them alongside champions from Theramore and Undercity, or even the Blood Elves if they agreed.”

When it was decided that Dalaran would affiliate themselves with Theramore and Forsaken, it was met with many suspicion. Many of the population were skeptical of siding with such a small force compared to the Alliance where their loyalty once lies. Sylvanas would appear later that day as the decision was made, much to Modera surprise, and remind them all where were the Alliance when Dalaran was besieged by the fallen prince.

Although she may not like the way she inspired the people to join the Pact, she can’t help but to agree with the fact she provided. The Alliance was nowhere to be found when Dalaran faced siege from Arthas and his army. Endless army of the damned and the Lich King’s Frost Wyrms continuous assault eventually crushed Dalaran, with Archimonde dealing the final blow to the city afterwards.

She was severely different from the last time Modera saw her. Her words were cold and upfront when it once was gentle and kind. Her visage was feared even amongst her own peers, where it was adored when she was alive. Only after she was finished speaking her piece to the people of Dalaran and walked to Jaina, hidden from the crowd, she truly knew that Sylvanas was still the same as she was back then. Still the ranger who loved the mage unconditionally.

“Just a reminder, while the Blood Elves received much aid from the Forsaken, they are yet to officially join us.” Modera said as she conjured flying targets.

“The elves don’t forget easily. If we succeed in aiding them, I’m sure they are more than willing to join us.” Rhonin said as he leaned to the closest pillar.

As the training was finished, Modera dismissed the novices away and tell them to attend the next class held by Kinndy immediately. While Rhonin continued to muse in his own mind, Modera can’t chase away this feeling that there’s something she wasn’t agreed totally yet. Joining Theramore was one thing, but the Forsaken?

“Rhonin.” Modera furrowed her brow as she looked at Rhonin. He snapped from his pondering and returned the look.

“Do you trust their decision? Vereesa and Jaina to aid the Forsaken?”

Rhonin raised a brow, “Thought you already agreed to the notion?”

“I agreed because Jaina managed to convince me about Sylvanas, but the Forsaken as an entirety? That’s different.” Modera said as she folded her arm.

Without waiting, Rhonin immediately replied with no hesitation, “I trust Jaina with my life, and my wife trusted her sister with hers. I’d say I believe them wherever they may go.”

Modera looked at him for a few moments before sighing. She had no choice but to faith in the undead at the moment, just as she put her faith in Sylvanas. She begun to walk to the library once more, to find any information regarding Outlands the Pact can use.

“Although Sylvanas still is as scary as she was back then when I married Vereesa. Maybe even scarier now.” Rhonin remembered clearly when the elder sister was all smile when he first met her with Vereesa. However, as soon as Vereesa left them both alone for a moment, Sylvanas picked her dagger from her boot and threaten to skin him alive if he ever made Vereesa cry. He can’t help but to resist a shudder as he recollect the memory.

-o-

_Undercity_

As soon as Veritas’ tasks of finding the elves were finished, the Dark Lady commended on the effectiveness of his units and planned to turn his units into an integral part of the Forsaken. There was a slight problem however, in which she was not impressed with Meledith during their stay in Stormwind. The rogue told him that she was punished enough by Kalira afterwards and learned her lesson. Veritas didn’t inquire further since the rogue seemed to be thoroughly exhausted; a rare sight for an undead.

When he made contact with the Argent Dawn, they immediately unsheathe their weapons. He would proceed to stand still and wait for them to move towards him as he held up his hand announced that he was one of the Forsaken. To his luck, the Argent Dawn knew of the Forsaken. While they remained cautious, the Argent Dawn agreed to fight alongside them against the Scourge. They however refuse to be bounded to join the Pact and chose to operate independently. 

When the news of the Archlich defeat came, the Dark Lady was impressed but her good mood only lasts until she heard that the phylactery went missing under the Argent Dawn agents. She was quite furious and nearly called off the joint forces between them. Fortunately, Veritas with Jaina managed to convince her that they need each other, especially against the upcoming war they had prepared when the Scourge returned. She however put on a condition where the Pact will be the one to take care of the phylactery next time. The term was still being discussed till this day.

There was also another matter to attend to. Some of his units had found disturbing reports occurring in Undercity that need swift decision, but seeing as the Dark Lady still in Silvermoon, he had no choice but to do something else while waiting for her return. She strictly said to him to give his reports when she was in the city after all.

As he visited the War Quarter to sharpen his blade, he noticed Velonara was around, fletching her arrows. He noticed she was humming a melody when he approached.

“You’re in good mood today, something to share about?” Veritas said as he sat next to her.

As she placed a perfectly fletched arrow back to her quivers, she gestured him to follow her. When they reached the shooting range, he noticed there are several pictures of Scarlet Crusade leaders placed on the target dummies.

“The Dark Lady finally sends the order to attack Scarlet Crusade. I have a score to settle there.” Velonara said as she picked an arrow and ready her bow.

Veritas quirked a brow as Velonara told him, “Any important target?”

She narrowed her sight as she peered from her bow. Velonara nocked and launched an arrow that hit pierced two target dummy and landed on the third one, completely devastating the first two.

“That one, particularly. He tortured my mother. I want to end him personally.” Velonara held her bow tightly as she told him. Her mood immediately turned around. Her eyes was searing with anger as she looked at the punctured picture. Veritas took a closer look at the one Velonara meant.

James Vishas.

Veritas walked next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, “Do you need my aid?”

“No, I’ll take several champions with me to assault the base. You go ahead and finish the negotiation you held with the Argent Dawn.” Velonara spoke as she moved away to gather a round of arrows nearby and insert it to her quiver.

“The negotiation is nearly done, but there is another concern I’m worrying about.”

“Oh, what would that be?”

Veritas glanced nearby; finding no one else was around as he leaned closer to whisper to Velonara.

“Traitor, amongst our ranks. Some of them despised that the Dark Lady has begun to work alongside the living. Who the leader is I have no idea but I intend to find out as soon as possible” Veritas said as he eyed the apothecary quarter afterwards. Velonara blinked as she followed his gaze.

Velonara murmured quietly without turning her head, “They need to be dealt swiftly.”

Velonara’s words were cold and final. Veritas only response was a nod before both of them left the shooting range.

-o-

_Somewhere around Plaguelands, inside a ruined cathedral._

“Your plan to undermine the Forsaken has successfully failed Varimathras. Not only they now have the support from Dalaran, the elves who will no doubt to follow them soon, they also have the pupil of Antonidas personally aiding them!” Mal’Ganis furiously swatted a piece of furniture into a wall as he exclaimed.

“Hmph, what is the difference one mage can be compared to the might of the Legion.” Varimathras remarked.

“Tread carefully, brother. A mage _defeated _us in the Third War by convincing the races of Azeroth to join hand-in-hand to fight us.” Balnazzar said as he leaned on nearby pillar.

Whether it was the Horde or the Alliance, or whatever the group the banshee was trying to gather, it remained a fact that Undercity was still within the banshee’s grasp. Every day, the dreadlords began to grow impatient. The city that should be theirs was taken over by mere undead. The servant to the Burning Legion, dared to usurp their masters.

“I still have my cards; all of you worry too much.” Varimathras said as he took a sip of wine.

“You’ve become the least trusted lieutenant within the banshee’s rank. You don’t have much cards anymore Varimathras!” Mal’Ganis reminded.

“The Scarlet Crusade is not becoming any better either, without the support of the Alliance and the Forsaken starting to raid them, they would collapse shortly and we cannot push towards the Undercity either.” Balnazzar noted carefully.

Their plan to foil the Forsaken to ally with the Alliance may have been successful but instead, the banshee managed to prevent the Crusade to do the same as well. Yet now the Crusade is in worse position as they have no one to rely on while the Forsaken was supported by others. Needless to say, Balnazzar was irate when he heard the news. He was the one who operates the crusade within the shadow after all.

“I don’t know what happened with the Archlich but he has retreated to the Northend after his failed attack on Stormwind few months ago. Suffice to say, we have one less thing to worry about at least.” Mal’Ganis slowly calmed down as he sat.

Varimathras remembered well that Sylvanas was quite furious when she heard that the news about the phylactery and nearly called off the effort to keep in contact with the Argent Dawn. Whereas he pushed the idea of cutting the ties with the Argent Dawn, that _scum _and that human _whore _she had at her side managed to convince her otherwise. Varimathras swore he would take them down, him first personally one of these days. _That rotten undead_ has been a thorn on his side for far too long now.

“Not all Forsaken have the same passion of letting the living to integrate with them, brother. Some of them loathe their queen decisions. These Forsaken are the one I can use when one day I’ll take over the Undercity.” Varimathras said as he gazed on the other end of the room.

There, a Forsaken bearing a mask made of bones appeared. His appearance might terrify the living easily. There’s an unbearable stench coming from him and it burned Balnazzar’s nostril. He walked slowly towards the dreadlords and stood next to Varimathras confidently.

“_The Banshee Queen_ has turned soft. We will find an opportunity to strike at her soon enough.” The undead raspy voice spoke the title with disgust.

“Remind me, what does she say about the Blight last time?” Varimathras said as he set his glass of wine on nearby table.

The undead scoffed, “She became hesitant of continuing the work of the Blight, but I managed to convince her to let us continue the work. It was undeniable that the Blight is the strongest weapon the Forsaken may have after all, against both the living and the dead.”

“That will do, Putress. We shall use the Blight to kill her and the rest of her pathetic sympathizers. We just need to wait the opportunity itself.” Varimathras said as he grinned, full of fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much thanks for staying on the ride for so long! Now, regarding the next work, I did say in the past that I worked about the prologue as well. I worked on both! But this is where the question appeared before me. There are options in which I can make regarding both work and I want your input about this, reader!  
Update : The voting is done! The work will be on two separate works! I'll first work on the prologue and then the expansion and will update it side by side! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much. See you around!


End file.
